


7th Year

by HowIsEverythingTaken



Series: Super Junior in Hogwarts [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 41,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowIsEverythingTaken/pseuds/HowIsEverythingTaken
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Choi Siwon, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook, Kim Youngwoon | Kangin/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: Super Junior in Hogwarts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545724
Comments: 30
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Leeteuk stared at his suitcase on the bed, Daily Prophet next to it. The picture of Snape looking right at him.  
,,Ready?" asked Kang-In, standing by the window. Leeteuk looked at him, then back at his things and nodded ,,Let's go."  
They went down the stairs, KangIn had his wand out. Leeteuk's mother was humming as she was washing the dishes. Kangin turned to Leeteuk ,,Want to wait here?"  
Younger looked at him, thinking for few seconds before shaking his head.  
Leeteuk stopped in the doorway to the kitchen. His mother had her back turned to them. He was shaking a little, tears already stinging in his eyes. Kangin looked down at him and took his hand. Then he raised his wand, pointing at Leeteuk's mother ,,Obliviate." he whispered. Mrs. Park stumbled momentarily, staring in front of her. Then she shook her head, continuing with the dishes.  
The two exited the house, tears now falling freely on Leeteuk's cheeks as he sat into KangIn's car. Older of the two took his hand again, making him look at him ,,She's safe now."  
Leeteuk nodded, wiping the tears away ,,I know…"  
,It's for the best.' he repeated in his head. Kangin kissed back of his hand soothingly, before letting go and starting the car.  
×××  
Mr. Weasley fiddled with a small radio. Another half-dozen - in various stages of repair - stood in a line before him.  
,,What are those?" asked Ron.  
Mr. Weasley turned, seeing Ron and Ryeowook standing in the doorway.  
,,Close the door."  
The two eased inside and stepped to the workbench. Mr. Weasley turned the knob on the radio before him. Static spat forth, then a voice came clear ,,… comes to us this evening from the north of England, where a wizard family by the name of Westinburgh were found dead in their cellar. While not a member of the Order, Mr. Westinburgh and his wife had, on numerous occasions, provided shelter for its members…"  
Arthur switched off the radio, gesturing to the others ,,These are for the Order. So many are on the run now, it helps them to stay connected with the rest of us. Know they’re not alone…"  
Ron studied his father’s weary face as the older man stared at his handiwork.  
,,C’mon. Mum’s got dinner ready." said Ron. His father  
nodded, pushed away from the bench and headed out the  
door. Ron lingered briefly, studying the radio, then exchanged a look with Ryeowook  
and followed his father into the night.  
×××  
Harry pelted down the dark hall as opaque shapes raced past the windows. He tripped past Hedwig’s cage, sending it wobbling and flung open the front door.

Hermione flung her arms around Harry, Kyuhyun following. Ron gave him a clap on the back and Yesung simply waved.  
Others emerged from the shadows: Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Tonks, Lupin, Arthur, Mad-eye Moody, Kingsley, Heechul, Leeteuk and a small, dirty, hangdog man, Mundungus Fletcher.  
Lastly, Hagrid dismounted a motorbike, stripping a pair of fly-specked goggles from his face and yanking a small twittering bird from his beard ,,All righ’, ‘arry? Yeh look fit."  
,,Yeah, he’s ruddy gorgeous. What say we get undercover before someone murders him." said Moody.

Everyone spilled down the hallway into the sitting room.  
,,I thought you were looking after the Prime Minister, Kingsley." said Harry.  
,,You’re more important."  
Harry grinned, turning to Kyuhyun ,,Your parents let you out?"  
,,I ran away." shrugged Kyuhyun, both of them turning serious for a second ,,My parents are probably going crazy right now, but I'm not going back."  
Harry nodded, then a tall, red-headed man was before him, hand extended. His face was horribly scarred ,,Hello, Harry. Bill Weasley."  
,,Wasn’t always this handsome." said Fred.  
,,Dead ugly." nodded George. Bill was smiling when he spoke again  
,,True enough. Owe it all to a werewolf by name of Greyback. Hope to repay the favor one day."  
Fleur kissed him on the cheek.  
,,You are still beautiful to me, William."  
,,Just remember, Fleur, once you’re married: Bill takes his steaks on the raw side now." said Lupin.  
,,My husband, the joker. By the way, wait until you hear the news!" said Tonks ,,Remus and I are -"  
,,All right, all right!" stopped her Moody ,,You’ll all have time for a cozy catch-up later! We’ve got to get the hell out of here and soon!"  
Moody dropled some sacks at his feet, turning to Harry ,,Potter, you’re underage, which means you’ve still got the Trace on you."  
,,The Trace?"  
,,You sneeze and the Ministry will know who wipes your nose." said Heechul ,,Point is, we have to use those means of transport the Trace can’t detect: brooms, thestrals and the like. We’ll go in pairs. That way if anyone’s out there waiting for us - and I reckon there will be - they won’t know which Harry Potter is the real one."  
,,The real one…?"  
Moody drew a flask from his cloak ,,I believe you’re familiar with this particular brew."  
,,No! Absolutely not!" said Harry immediately  
Hermione sighed ,,I told you he’d take it well."  
,,If you think I’m going to let people risk their lives for me-"  
,,Never done that before, have we?" asked Ron.  
,,This is different. Taking that. Becoming me - no."  
,,Well, none of us really fancy it, mate." said Fred.  
,,Yeah, imagine if something went wrong and we were stuck as scrawny, specky gits forever." added George.  
,,Everyone here’s of age, Potter, and they’ve all agreed to take the risk." said Moody.  
,,Technically, I’ve been coerced." said Mundungus, turning to Harry and extended his hand ,,Mundungus Fletcher, Mr. Potter. I’ve always been a huge admirer."  
,,Nip it, Mundungus!" said Heechul ,,All right, Kyuhyun, as discussed."  
Kyuhyun grabbed a tuft of Harry’s hair - yanked.  
,,Blimey, Kyuhyun!"  
,,Straight in here, if you please." said Moody, holding out the flask, un-stoppered now. The potion inside began to spit forth smoke. He handed it to George ,,For those of you who haven’t taken Polyjuice Potion before, fair warning. It tastes like goblin piss."  
,,Have a lot of experience with that, do you, Mad-Eye?"  
Moody’s eye rotated menacingly onto Fred.  
,,Just trying to defuse the tension."  
Fred took the flask from George, followed by Leeteuk, Ron, Hermione, Fleur, Kyuhyun and a less than overjoyed Mundungus. He scowled as the potion trickled past his lips and seconds later, his features - like those of the others - began to bubble like hot wax.  
As the transformation completed, seven Harry Potters stood in the tiny kitchen.  
,,Wow - we’re identical!" said Fred and George.  
,,Not yet you aren’t."  
Moody pulled the ties on the sacks and pulled out seven identical outfits.  
,,Don’t have something a bit more sporty, do you?" asked George.  
,,Yes, don’t fancy this color at all." nodded Fred.  
,,Fancy this: You’re not you, so shut it and strip." said Moody.  
Heechul turned to Harry  
,,You’ll need to change too."  
Harry, a bit self-consciously, began to strip down. The  
others, meanwhile, appeared unconcerned to be exposing  
Harry’s body.  
,,Bill, look away - I’m ‘ideous." said Fleur.  
Leeteuk and Hermione wobbled a bit.  
,,Harry, your eyesight really is awful." said Leeteuk, squinting.  
,,Blimey. I almost forgot." Mad-Eye rummaged in his pocket, pulling out a fistful of glasses.  
,,Right then. We’ll be pairing off. Each Potter will have a protector. As for you, Harry…"  
,,Yes?" asked everyone.  
,,The real Harry! Where the devil are you, anyway?"  
,,Here."  
Moody’s eye rotated onto the real Harry ,,You’ll ride with Hagrid."  
,,Brought yeh here sixteen years ago when you were barely bigger than a Bowtruckle. Seems only righ’ I should be the one ter take yeh away." said Hagrid.  
,,Yeah, it’s all very touching. Let’s go." said Moody.  
As they filed out, grabbing his rucksack and pondering Hedwig in her cage, Harry snapped open the wire door and she fluttered out, swooped down the hallway and soared out the open door. Harry glanced once more down the hall, at the cupboard under the stairs, then exited. He hold on Hedwig’s empty cage.

Leeteuk and Heechul were sitting on an Thestral, Leeteuk hugging Heechul around waist.  
,,Hold tightly. If you fall and die Ryeowook and KangIn will kill me before I even land." said Heechul. Leeteuk chuckled weakly, hugging Heechul a bit more tightly.

Yesung and Kyuhyun exchanged a glance before they got on their brooms.  
,,Be so good and don't fall." said Yesung.  
,,Will try." nodded Kyuhyun, mock-saluting

As the real Harry appeared, Hagrid tapped the sidecar and Harry dropped in.  
,,Good luck, everyone." said Moody ,,On the count of three. One… two -"  
Hagrid kicked the motorbike to life, lurching forward.  
Hedwig swooped upward and beat toward the greasy moon.

,,Oh shit…!" cursed Heechul as the Death Eaters started surrounding them. Leeteuk took out his wand, firing spells at them, while trying not to fall off.

Yesung turned his head to see two Death Eaters flying their way.  
He snatched out his wand, firing one spell after another. He turned back to check on Kyuhyun who was blasting spells on his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryeowook and KangIn ran out to see Leeteuk and Heechul appear. They ran towards them, Ryeowook hugging Heechul and KangIn picking up Leeteuk, kissing him ,,Thank God you're alright." he whispered, drawing away a little to observe his face. He had a cut in his cheek and a forming bruise on his forehead, but nothing that looked life-threatening.  
Kang-In smiled a little, kissing Leeteuk on top of his head.  
Heechul and Ryeowook pulled away and Heechul smiled down at his brother, brushing his hair from his face.  
,,Is anyone else here?" asked Heechul as Mrs. Weasley ran up to them with Ginny.  
,,No, you're first. What happened?" asked Molly. Heechul took a breath about to explain when the motorbike with Harry and Hagrid landed and died out.  
,,Harry! Hagrid! What happened?!" asked Molly ,,Have you seen the others?"  
,,Is no one back yet?" frowned Harry.  
,,Only Heechul and Leeteuk." said Ginny.  
,,They were on us from the star’, Molly - the Death Eaters." said Hagrid ,,And You-Know-Who as well."  
Molly’s face betrayed panic, but she fought it back.  
Ryeowook gasped, gripping Heechul's shirt in his hands while KangIn hugged Leeteuk even more tightly.  
,,Well, thank goodness you four are all right." said Molly.  
,,Haven’t go’ any brandy, have yeh, Molly? Fer medicinal purposes?" asked Hagrid. She nodded, leading him toward the house.  
Once out of earshot, Harry turned expectantly to Ginny. She looked frightened.  
,,Ron and Tonks should’ve already been back. Dad and Fred as well."  
Leeteuk pulled himself from Kang-In reluctantly, turning to Harry. He looked back at him. Leeteuk went over to him, hugging him wordlessly. Harry closed his eyes, hugging him as well.  
,,I'm glad you're in one piece." he whispered. Leeteuk just nodded, unable to say anything.  
Suddenly, several yards away, a blue light burned in the darkness. Harry and Leeteuk pulled away, rushing towards it just as Lupin materialized, cradling an unconscious “Harry,” clothes torn, head awash in blood. Harry took in the surreal tableau, then watched “himself” transform into George, who beared the true damage. Ginny’s hands flew to her face ,,Oh my God! George!"  
,,The house! Quickly!" yelled Lupin.

Lupin and Heechul dropped George onto the sofa, where his head rolled into the lamplight, the blood more shocking here.   
Molly screamed and Ryeowook doubled over, mentally stopping himself from throwing up. George’s ear was… gone.  
,,My boy! My darling boy! What’ve they done to you?!" asked Molly.  
Harry looked on miserably - anger and guilt clashing within him - when Lupin grabbed a fistful of his shirt and hurled him against the wall.  
,,Remus! What’re you doing!" gasped Ginny.  
,,What creature sat in the corner the first time that Harry Potter visited my office at Hogwarts!"  
,,Are you mad…?" asked Harry.  
,,WHAT CREATURE!"  
,,A grindylow!"  
Lupin released Harry, pointing his wand between Heechul and Leeteuk. Heechul pushed Leeteuk behind him, as if to protect him.  
,,Remus, have you gone nuts?!" he asked.  
,,What is your code name?"  
,,What happened?" demanded Heechul, only to have the wand shoved to his neck ,,Cinderella!" he yelped immediately.  
Remus turned to Leeteuk who stared at Lupin for a second ,,I-I don't have one!" he said quickly, KangIn dragged him into a hug again ,,Remus, what's going on?"  
Lupin turned back to the others ,,We’ve been betrayed. Voldemort knew you were being moved tonight. I had to make sure you weren’t imposters."  
,,Who did this to him?" asked Ryeowook, looking at George.  
,,Snape. He’ll be fine, Molly. But that’s Dark Magic. The damage is done."  
Molly simply nodded, weeping, dabbing at George’s face. A blue glow glimmered against the window, where Hagrid   
stood.  
,,Someone else is back."

Hermione and Kingsley stood together, looking shaken. As the others rushed forward, Kingsley pointed his wand at Lupin ,,The last words Albus Dumbledore spoke to the pair of us?"  
,,‘Harry is the best hope we have. Trust him.’"  
Shacklebolt lowered his wand, wheeling on Harry ,,What gave you away?"  
,,Hedwig - I think. She was trying to protect me-"  
Another blue glow and not far from them was dull 'thud' as two people fell to the ground. Ryeowook and Leeteuk rushed past them followed by Kangin and Heechul.  
On the ground was sitting Kyuhyun, next to him laying Yesung.  
Ryeowook gasped.  
,,He's not… dead." said Kyuhyun, coughing, he was finding it hard to breathe.  
,,What happened?" asked Leeteuk.  
,,They followed us… Had to loose them-" Kyuhyun coughed once more, almost throwing up ,,They went from behind…" Yesung groaned quietly ,,His broom… catched on fire and he fell… I catched him, b-but we crashed and my broom broke… It was close to the portkey…"  
,,You ran?!" asked KangIn. Kyuhyun nodded, coughing again, this time actually throwing up as he quickly turned away.  
Yesung sat up slowly, rubbing his head ,,The fuck happened?" he asked.  
,,What's the last thing you remember?" asked Ryeowook.  
,,My broom catched on fire… That's it…"  
They turned to Kyuhyun.  
,,Did you carry him?!" asked Ryeowook.  
,,Couldn't leave him there…" muttered Kyuhyun, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. They stared for a second. Then, Ryeowook hugged him ,,Thank you…"  
Kyuhyun patted him on the back. Yesung gave him a nod and Kyuhyun nodded back.  
,,Let's get inside." said Leeteuk, helping Kyuhyun up. Ryeowook and Heechul helped Yesung up and let him lean against them for support. KangIn and Leeteuk doing the same for Kyuhyun.

After a moment, Ron, Tonks and Arthur with Fred entered the house as well.  
Fred immediately kneeled by George, tears in his eyes ,,How do you feel, Georgie?"  
,,Saint-like." answered his brother weakly.  
,,Come again?"  
George opened his eyes, lifted a blood-crusted finger and pointed to the dark cavity in the side of his skull ,,Saint-like… You see, I’m holy. Holey, Fred, geddit?"  
Heechul chuckled in relief.  
,,With the whole wide world of ear-related humor at your disposal, you go for holey? Pathetic." said Fred.  
,,Reckon I’m still better-looking than you. Better-looking than Bill, that’s for sure."  
Bill didn’t smile. Next to him, Fleur looked equally grim.  
,,Mad-Eye’s dead." said Bill. The room went still ,,Mundungus took one look at Voldemort and Disapparated."  
,,Mad-Eye reckoned You-Know-Who would expect the real Harry to be with the most skilled Auror. He knew he’d be in the most danger." said Lupin.  
,,It doesn’t explain how they knew we were moving Harry tonight." said Heechul.  
The room grew quiet, eyes shifting.  
,,Wha’? One of us? Tha’s mad. I’d wager me life it wasn’ none of you lot. An’ if it was me I’d kno’, wouldn’ I? Talk in me sleep on occasion, I’ll admit, but there’s only Fang aroun’ ter hear an’ mostly it’s gibberish an’ besides I’d cut me tongue out ‘fore ‘d betray ‘arry e’en in me dreams-" Hagrid stopped, blinking miserably, suddenly, all smiled ,,Wha’s so funny!"  
,,I trust you with my life, Hagrid. I trust everyone in this room. Understood?" asked Harry.  
,,Understood." said Lupin.  
,,‘Ear, ‘ear."  
Fred nodded approvingly to his twin ,,Better."


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur, Yesung and Kang-in stood looking at the marquee. From their angle: perfect.  
,,How’s it look on your end, boys?" asked Arthur.  
Ron, Heechul and Fred looked: bent, mangled.  
,,Brilliant!" called Fred.  
Just then, the silk snapped and the trees in the surrounding orchard shivered in a rush of wind. Everyone   
stepped clear of the marquee and watched a tall wizard with grizzled hair and scarred cheek materialize. Rufus Scrimgeour.  
,,Bloody hell, what’s the Minister of Magic doing here?" asked George.  
,,Dunno. But something tells me he didn’t come to give away the bride." said Ron. Leeteuk looked at KangIn who looked back at him.  
×××  
The wedding party was in full swing. Harry, in dress   
robes, stood on the periphery, absently fingering the snitch as Bill and Fleur twirled madly within a clapping circle of well-wishers. Harry’s gaze drifted: to Ginny, laughing as Fred and George rushed the dance floor, briefly sweeped Fleur away from Bill, then began to dance with each other; to Hermione, stunning in black silk: to Ron, who ignored all, his eyes focused entirely on Hermione.  
Far across the garden, Hagrid wend through the tables in his horrible hairy suit and presented slice of cake to a pleased Olympe Maxime.  
Kangin and Leeteuk disappeared few minutes ago, noone questioning. Yet.  
Kyuhyun went over to Madame Maxime and Hagrid ,,Hello, Madame." he smiled politely ,,You look very nice today."  
She smiled back at him ,,Oh, thank you."  
,,You're welcome." he bowed lightly and went away.  
,,Kyuhyun! Someone would like to see you!" called Leeteuk. Ravenclaw turned around. His eyes shining as his smile widened. He ran out of the tent to hug Siwon.  
,,Hi, darling. Sorry I couldn't make it earlier." whispered older man, picking him up in the air. He kissed him softly ,,I'm so glad you're alive."  
KangIn and Leeteuk went back into the tent.  
,,When did you get here?" asked Kyuhyun when he was put down again.  
,,Few minutes ago." smiled Siwon, extending his hand and bowing ,,Can I have a dance?"  
Kyuhyun nodded immediately ,,Of course!"  
Siwon dragged him to the dancefloor, politely nodded to Bill and Fleur who returned the nod.  
Leeteuk and Kang-In watched from the side, smiling happily.  
They turned around to look outside. Their eyes catched a shooting star - or what appeared to be. As it plummeted, it grew, gaining speed until it sliced through the canopy, exploding in a burst of light.  
All went silent as a silver lynx - graceful and gleaming - materialized amid the crowd. When it spoke, the Patronus had Shacklebolt’s sonorous voice ,,The Ministry has fallen. The Minister of Magic is dead. They are coming…"  
The lynx vanished. A scream shredded the silence. Then: chaos.  
People apparated away, some ran.  
Suddenly the canopy above turned to ribbons as Death   
Eaters - in dark cloaks and masks - descended into the crowd.  
Arthur, Fred and George wielded their wands.  
,,Go, you idiot!" yelled Heechul, as spells started blasting.  
,,I'm not leaving you here!" responded Ryeowook, casting spells on his own. Heechul didn't have time to get angry. Yesung looked at Ryeowook briefly, exchanging a look worth of thousands words, before turning around ,,Petrificus Totalus!"  
Kyuhyun stayed by Siwon's side, both of them blasting hexes and curses as fast as they could.  
,,Get out of here!" said Siwon.  
,,Forget that!" growled Kyuhyun, dragging Siwon sideways in time to dodge a curse flying his way.  
KangIn turned to look at Leeteuk who looked back at him, panich on both of their faces. Older quickly kissed him ,,I love you. Remember that, okay?"  
Leeteuk nodded ,,Love you too."  
He smiled momentarily ,,Good boy. Take him!" he yelled as Ron ran by, catching Leeteuk's arms dragging him towards Hermione.  
Leeteuk turned back to see KangIn casting a curse at a Death Eater.  
Tears filled his eyes as he turned around and a great whooshing sound filled his ears.  
He took one last desperate look at KangIn as he was thrown up and back in a whirlwind and all went black.

A horn blared as a double-decker bus careened within inches of Leeteuk, Harry, Ron and Hermione as they stumbled into the streets teeming with drunken pub crawlers.  
,,Where are we?" asked Ron.  
,,Shaftesbury Avenue. I used to come here to the theater with my mum and dad. Just popped into my head. I don’t know why…" said Hermione.  
They hurried on, glancing over their shoulders at the dark shapes that moved within the crowd behind them, strangers bumping by, faces passing in a paranoiac blur: a drunken man, a cackling woman with blood-red lipstick…  
,,This way!" said Hermione.  
As they took refuge in the shadows, Hermione began to rummage through her tiny beaded purse ,,We need to change."  
Leeteuk slumped against the wall, trying to pull himself together as fast as he could.  
Ron and Harry looked at each other’s dress robes. From the purse, Hermione extracted - in quick succession - three pairs of jeans, T-shirts, and a pair of light overcoats.  
,,How the ruddy -" started Ron.  
,,Undetectable Extension Charm."  
,,You’re amazing, you are."  
,,Always the tone of surprise."  
As she gave the bag a shake, there was loud echoing of heavy objects, as if something fell.  
,,That’ll be the books."

They entered an all-night cafe. Shabby. Greasy. Empty.  
The quattro slid into a booth.  
,,Do you reckon everyone’s alright at the wedding?" asked Harry ,,Maybe we should -"  
,,They were after you, mate." said Ron ,,We’d just put everyone in danger going back."  
,,Ron’s right." nodded Hermione ,,Cappuccino, please."  
A gum-chewing waitress stood behind Harry and Leeteuk. Ron, clueless when it came to cappuccinos, nodded to Hermione ,,What she said."  
,,Same." said Harry.  
,,I don't want anything, thanks…" muttered Leeteuk, rubbing his face as the waitress left  
,,So where do we go from here? The Leaky Cauldron?" asked Ron.  
,,Too dangerous. If Voldemort’s taken over the Ministry, none of the old places are safe." said Leeteuk, looking at them. He has to stay calm. His friends need him…  
The front door squealed and two workmen entered, glanced idly at the quattro and stepped to the counter.  
,,My rucksack. With all my things. I left it back at the Burrow -" started Harry. Hermione shook her head. Harry eyed the beaded purse ,,You’re joking."  
,,I’ve had the essentials packed for days. Just in case."  
Leeteuk's eyes shifted to the small security mirror near the ceiling, seeing the two workmen turning ,,DOWN!"


	4. Chapter 4

The tile exploded on the wall where Ron’s head had been only seconds before. A rope of green light singed Hermione’s hair.  
,,Stupefy!" called Harry and Leeteuk. Two jets of red light hit the biggest Death Eater straight in the face and he crumpled instantly.  
,,Expulsio!" yelled the other one.  
The table behind Harry exploded and the spell ricocheted, shattering the security mirror - sending shards raining everywhere, including one that laced Hermione’s cheek - then striking the cappuccino machine, which sprayed hot liquid all over the Death Eater. He bellowed in pain and Hermione and Ron hit him with twin stunning spells. As he spasmed on the ground, Hermione added another for good measure ,,Petrificus Totalus!"  
He went still. The Waitress steppef from the backroom. Saw the quattro. The wands. Her gum bubble popped.  
,,Go." said Leeteuk. She didn’t argue.  
,,Lock the door, get the lights." said Harry.  
Hermione and Leeteuk closed the shades and locked the door. Ron clicked the Deluminator, pitching the cafe into shadow. Harry eyed the unconscious Death Eater ,,This one’s name is Rowle. He was on the Astronomy Tower the night Snape killed Dumbledore."  
,,This is Dolohov. I recognize him from the wanted posters." said Ron.  
Leeteuk rolled him over with his foot. Dolohov’s eyes shifted in fear from Harry, over Ron to Hermione, then back to Leeteuk.  
,,So what do we do with you, huh? Kill us if it was turned round, wouldn’t you?" asked Ron, his face hard. Hermione eyed him uneasily. He noticed ,,Suppose it’s him that did Mad-Eye. How would you feel then?"  
Hermione looked at Dolohov. The moment hung, then ,,It’s better we wipe their memories. We kill them, they’ll know we were here." said Harry.  
,,You’re the boss." Ron turned to Hermione ,,Hermione?"  
She turned, looked at him. He reached out, wipping a trickle of blood from her cheek ,,You’re the best with spells."  
Shakily, she pointed her wand at Dolohov. Her arm   
trembled ,,Obliviate."  
×××  
The quattro moved quickly, glancing about, paranoid.  
,,How is it they knew we were there?" asked Harry.  
,,Maybe you still have the Trace on you." said Leeteuk.  
,,Can’t be. The Trace breaks at seventeen. It’s Wizarding law." said Ron.  
Hermione stopled. The boys turned, looking back.  
,,What?" asked Leeteuk.  
,,We didn’t celebrate your birthday, Harry. Ginny and I - we’d prepared a cake. We were going to bring it out at the end of the wedding…"  
,,Hermione. I appreciate the thought - honestly. But given that we were almost killed by a couple of Death Eaters a few minutes ago…"  
,,Right. Perspective."  
,,We’ve got to get off the streets, get somewhere safe." said Leeteuk, looking around.  
,,I have an idea." said Harry.

A door marked by the number 12. Harry tapped his wand on the weathered surface and a series of metallic clicks was heard. The door swung open with a creak.

The gas lamps sprung to life, illuminating a narrow cobwebbed hallway. The quattro glanced about, then Harry took a step forward.  
,,Severus Snape?"  
,,Mad-Eye…?" frowned Leeteuk.  
Just then a great rush of cold air sweeped through the hallway and the quattro’s tongues curled back in their mouths.   
Some thing shifted in the shadows at the end of the hall, rising from the carpet - tall, dust-colored and terrible-looking - then rushed toward them. It was Dumbledore, but a ghostly, worm-eaten Dumbledore, a corpse came to life, with empty eye sockets and sunken face. It raised its wand and then exploded in a great cloud of dust, swirling like mist in the corridor, drifting back to the carpet.  
,,What was that about?" asked Ron.  
,,Mad-eye’s doing, I’d guess." said Hermione ,,In case Snape decided to come snooping."  
Just then, a floorboard creaked. The quattro stiffened.   
Slowly, Leeteuk drew his wand, peering into the shadows ,,Homenum revelio."  
Nothing.  
Leeteuk lowered his wand ,,It’s a spell to reveal human   
presence." he explained ,,We’re alone."  
×××  
Harry walked into the living room to see Leeteuk, sitting on the ground, staring ahead. He sat opposite of him.  
,,Do you… Do you think they're alright?" asked Leeteuk quietly.  
Harry didn't speak for a moment ,,They're strong. I…" he thought for a second. He didn't want to give his friend false hope, but at the moment they didn't have anything else ,,I think they are. I believe they are."  
Leeteuk stared at him for a long moment before nodding slowly and leaving the room.  
×××  
Harry woke up, peering at the cobwebbed chandelier overhead. He sat up, lookikng at Hermione, asleep upon the sofa, her arm dangling down to where Ron laid upon the floor, her fingers only inches from his.  
Nearby, the radio hissed softly, distant voices struggling to be heard.  
Leeteuk was sitting next to the table with the radio, rubbing his eyes.  
,,Lumos." whispered Harry and Leeteuk squinted at him.

Harry’s wand bloomed in the darkness as he and Leeteuk scaled the stairs and reached the landing. He peered into a bedroom.   
The drawers were turned out. The bedsheets stripped. They moved on, painting the wall with wandlight, illuminating an empty portrait of a muddy landscape. Harry studied it - long enough that he’ll remember it - then a floorboard squeaked - like the night before and Leeteuk jumped in surprise.  
Harry wheeled, pointing his wand down the dark corridor. They exchanged a glance.

Harry moved down the narrow corridor to its end, to a doorway, Leeteuk followed, his own wand now lit up as well. He eyed the nameplate: “Sirius.”  
This room, like the others, has been ransacked. Harry lingered by a photograph. In it, four young Hogwarts students - James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Lupin - stand grinning before the Whomping Willow. Harry traced the thin cone of light of his wand across their faces.  
,,That's your dad?" asked Leeteuk softly. Harry nodded.  
,,He was handsome."  
Harry turned to look at Leeteuk with raised eyebrow. Leeteuk looked back at him ,,What?"  
They stared at each other a bit longer, then chuckled briefly. Harry looked at the floor and Leeteuk around the furniture.  
Books and papers carpeted the floor. A woman’s face, striking and wise, peered out from a dust jacket. Harry crouched, turned the book over to read its title: A   
History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot. Harry turned it back over, studying the woman's face again. He began to rise when he notices a crumpled piece of paper embossed at the top with a name: Lily Potter. He began to read aloud as Leeteuk continued looking around.  
,,Dear Sirius. Thank you for Harry’s birthday present. You’d think he’d been born on a broom. James says he’s got the look of a Seeker, but then James would. We had a very quiet birthday tea, just us and old Bathilda, who dotes on Harry. Wormy dropped by late in the day, but seemed down and didn’t stay long. James is frustrated being shut up here, but Dumbledore’s still got his Invisibility Cloak, so he doesn’t have much choice. By the way, Bathilda tells the most amazing stories about our old Headmaster. I don’t know how much to believe. Can it really be true that Dumbledore…"  
Harry turned the letter over, but there was no more.  
,,That's it?" asked Leeteuk, turning around with a frown. Harry nodded, frowning as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Leeteuk took out a book from the bookshelf, looking at its cover.  
,,Harry! Leeteuk!"  
Startled Leeteuk let go of the book which fell to the ground. Harry, looked at him.  
,,…Sorry…"

They stepped out, finding Hermione dashing up the stairs.   
Seeing them, she exhaled in relief.  
,,Ron! I’ve found them!" she called down.  
,,Good! Tell them from me they're gits!" yelled Ron back.  
,,Guys, you can’t just disappear. We thought -" she stopped as Harry handed her the letter. She read it.  
,,It’s from your Mum. To Sirius. Bathilda Bagshot…?"  
,,Yeah. They knew her. She wrote A History of Magic, you know." said Harry.  
,,Did she now?" asked Hermione with irony.  
,,I’m thinking maybe we should go talk to her. She still lives in Godric’s Hollow. I’m thinking maybe she could help us."  
Hermione looked up, regarding Harry closely ,,Harry. I can imagine why you’d want to go there, but… I don’t think Bathilda Bagshot is going to know where Voldemort hid his Horcruxes."  
Harry started to respond, frowning. Hermione reached out, touching his face lightly.  
,,Hey! I think you two better come down here." called Ron.

Ron peered out a curtain as Hermione, Leeteuk and Harry joined him.   
In the courtyard outside, two dark figures stood near a tree. Another sat on a bench.  
,,The two clinging to the tree are Death Eaters for sure. Dunno ‘bout the bloke on the bench." he dropped  
the curtain ,,Can’t see us, of course. But we’ll have to be careful coming and going. C’mon. There’s something else you need to see."

The trio trailed Ron to a narrow doorway. Beyond was a cramped bedroom, walls covered with eerie scrawlings   
and symbols of Dark Magic.  
,,Lovely." muttered Leeteuk.  
Ron pulled the door shut. Affixed to the outside was a small sign, hand-lettered in a spidery crawl: Do Not Enter. Without the Express Permission of Regulus Arcturus Black.  
,,Regulus Arcturus Black…?" Hermione gasped. Ron nodded, extended his hand and tapped the first letter of each name on the sign ,,R… A… B…"

In the kitchen Leeteuk had the note in hand ,,To the Dark Lord. I know I will be dead long before you read this… I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it…" he read again.  
,,R.A.B. was Sirius’ brother?" asked Ron.  
They were sitting round the kitchen table. Sloppy stacks of old Daily Prophets surrounded them.  
,,Yes. Question is, did he actually destroy the real Horcrux?" asked Hermione.  
Harry nodded. Then spotted a shadow trembling on the wall just outside the kitchen. He scrambled up and out of sight.  
,,Stop! I order you!"  
Seconds later, Harry reappeared dragging Kreacher the   
house-elf by one ear. Kreacher mumbled foul oaths.  
,,Kreacher…" muttered Ron.  
,,Been spying on us, have you?" asked Harry.  
,,Kreacher has been… watching. Kreacher always watches."  
,,Maybe he knows." suggested Leeteuk. Harry glanced at him, realising what he means, took the locket and dangled it before Kreacher’s massive eyes like a hypnotist. Kreacher watched it sway back and forth.  
,,Ever seen this before?" asked Harry.  
Kreacher grumbled incoherently.  
,,Kreacher, I own this place. Sirius left it to me. Which means I own you too."  
Kreacher grimaced mightily, then gave in ,,That was Master Regulus’ locket."  
,,That’s right. But there were two, weren’t there?"  
Kreacher’s eyes widened in surprise. He nodded again.  
,,Where’s the other one?"  
,,Kreacher doesn’t know where the other locket is."  
,,But was it here?" asked Hermione.  
,,Did you ever see it?" added Leeteuk.  
Kreacher spun, his face ugly and vicious ,,Filthy Mudbloods - The Death Eaters will soon be coming for you!"  
Ron snatched Kreacher by the neck, shaking him.  
,,Blood-traitor Weasley-" gargled Kreacher.  
,,Ron!" gasped Hermione ,,RON!"  
Reluctantly, Ron released the elf.  
,,Answer them." commanded Harry.  
,,Yes. It was here, in this house. A most evil object…"  
,,How do you mean?"  
,,Before he died, Master Regulus ordered Kreacher to destroy it. It was the last thing he asked of Kreacher. But no matter how Kreacher tried, he could not…"  
,,Where is it now? Did someone take it, Kreacher?"  
Kreacher nodded  
,,He came in the night. He took many things, including the locket."  
,,Who, Kreacher? Who was it?"  
,,Mundungus. Mundungus Fletcher."  
The quattro glanced at one another, then Harry turned back to Kreacher, looking him in the eye ,,Find him."  
Crack! - Kreacher vanished.  
×××  
Ron fiddled with the radio, which whistled eerily as he   
attempted to find a signal. Harry laid on his side, studying the Snitch in his palm, its wings flapping slowly. Leeteuk was sitting by the window, looking out at the man outside.  
,,They have flesh memories." Harry turned, seeing that Hermione was eyeing the Snitch ,,Snitches. They’re never touched by bare skin until the Seeker captures it. Even the wizard who fabricates it wears gloves. That way, if there’s a dispute, the Snitch can identify who first touched it."  
,,You mean… it remembers me?"  
Hermione nodded ,,When Scrimgeour first gave it to you, I thought it might open at your touch - that Dumbledore had hidden something in it."  
Harry pondered this, eyeing the wings flapping slowly,   
then… Crack! a sound echoed down the hall.

Harry, Leeteuk and Hermione raced into the kitchen. Crazy shadows spilled from a far door and pots crashed.  
Suddenly, a tiny figure, wet and ragged, tumbled into view, banged into the wall opposite, and scrambled up. As he started back for the kitchen, he stopped. Saw Harry. Smiled.  
,,Dobby." breathed Harry in surprise.  
,,Harry Potter! So long it’s been -" started Dobby.  
Just then, a hand - Kreacher’s - reached out, grabbed Dobby by the neck and pulled him away.

Kreacher, Dobby and Mundungus Fletcher tumbled from one side of the kitchen to the other.  
As they flew apart, Mundungus rolled to his feet, dripping wet, wand flashing.  
,,Expelliarmus!" called Hermione. Mundungus’ wand soared into the air into Hermione’s hand.  
,,As requested, Kreacher has returned with the thief Mundungus Fletcher!" said Kreacher.  
,,Dobby has also returned with the thief Mundungus Fletcher!" Leeteuk grinned at Dobby, showing his dimples.  
,,What are you playing at - setting a pair of bleedin’ ‘ouse-elves on me!" said Mundungus.  
,,Dobby was only trying to help!" said Dobby, turning to Harry ,,Dobby saw Kreacher in Diagon Alley, which Dobby thought was curious. And then Dobby heard Kreacher mention Harry Potter’s name, which Dobby thought was verycurious. And then Dobby saw that Kreacher was talking to the thief Mundungus Fletcher, which Dobby thought was very, very -"  
,,I’m no thief, you foul little git. I’m a purveyer of rare and wondrous objects -"  
,,You’re a thief, Dung. Everyone knows it."  
Everyone turned. Ron stood in the doorway. Dobby   
smiled ,,Master Weasley! So good to see you again!"  
Ron nodded, eyeing the bright red shoes on Dobby’s feet ,,Wicked trainers."  
Dobby smiled.  
,,Listen, I panicked that night, all right?" asked Mundungus ,,I never volunteered to die for you, mate. Can I help it if Mad-Eye fell off his broom -"  
,,Stop lying!"  
Hermione began to move toward Mundungus. Ron reached out, took her by the shoulders and eyed Mundungus warningly ,,Piece of advice. Let’s not rehash   
old times. Got it… mate?"  
,,When you turned this place over - don’t deny it! - you found a locket, am I right?" asked Harry.  
,,Why? Was it valuable?"  
,,You’ve still got it." said Hermione.  
,,No. He’s worried he should have got more money for it." frowned Leeteuk.  
,,Wouldn’t be difficult, would it? Bleedin’ gave it away, din’ I? There I was, pitching me wares in Diagon Alley when some ministry hag comes up and asks to see my license. Says she’s of a mind to lock me up and would’ve, too, she hadn’ taken a fancy to that locket."  
He eyes the Daily Prophet with picture of Umbridge in it.  
,,Who was she? This witch?" asked Harry.  
,,Well, she’s right there, in’t she? Bleedin’ bow an’ all."


	6. Chapter 6

Ron peered round a building. A few yards off, a witch approached. Ron began to walk, preceding her down the street, then kneeled, fiddling with his shoelace.  
The witch stiffened and fell into Leeteuk's arms.   
Ron hurried back, took her feet and helped him hustle her out of view.  
They propped her up between three wizards, one tall, two short, unconscious.  
Hermione was pouring Polyjuice potion into four cups.  
,,Right. So let’s do it." said Ron ,,Who gets who?"  
,,Well, unless one of you fancies wearing a skirt…" Hermione leaned down, plucked a hair from the witch. Ron frowned as he surveyed the three remaining wizards.  
,,Remember what we said. Keep your eyes down. Don’t speak to anyone unless absolutely necessary. Act as normal as possible. Just do what you see everyone else doing.  
We do that - and with a bit of luck - we get ourselves inside." said Hermione as Leeteuk plucked hair from one of the shirt wizards  
,,And then…"  
,,It gets really tricky." said Harry.  
,,Correct."  
Harry and Hermione looked once more at the stunned quattro before them.  
,,This is completely mental." said Leeteuk.  
,Completely, utterly, without question." agreed Hermione and Harry nodded.  
,,The world’s mental." said Ron ,,Come on, drink up. We’ve got a Horcrux to find."

The quattro - in their new identifies - emerged. Ron took out an ID card ,,In case you’re interested, I’m Reg Cattermole, Magical Maintenance Department."  
,,I'm Matthew Williams, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes." said Leeteuk.  
,,Mafalda Hopkirk, assistant in the Improper Use of Magic Office." read Hermione.  
Harry patted his pockets ,,I’m nobody."  
,,You’re somebody. Be careful." said Hwrmione.  
Just then a skinny wizard strided by ,,Morning, Reg! Good luck today."  
,,Oh… yeah. Thanks." Ron glanced to others, jerked his head toward the skinny wizard and they followed.

As the skinny wizard dropped down the stairs into a public toilet, the quattro appear.  
,,What do you reckon he meant by ‘Good luck.’?" asked Ron.

Harry, Leeteuk and Ron entered, glanced around, then, seeing as everyone else was doing so, slipped into cubicles.  
Leeteuk entered. Flushing sounds all around him. He looked to his left, seeing a pair of booted feet stay on the ground. He peered inside to see Harry, Ron peeking from other side.  
,,We flush ourselves in?" asked Ron.  
,,Apparently so." nodded Harry.  
,,That’s bloody disgusting." said Leeteuk, stepping back onto the ground then up onto his toilet, dipping his shoe in gingerly. When he withdrew it, it was completely dry. Stepping in fully, he reached up, pulled  
the chain and was instantly sucked down.

Seconds later he came shooting out of a fireplace into the grand atrium of the Ministry of Magic. He saw Hermione’s already arrived and standing before a massive statue of black stone depicting a witch and wizard sitting upon hundreds of naked bodies twisted in pain. Harry joined her and Leeteuk quickly followed.  
,,Are those…?" asked Harry unsurely. Hermione nodded with disgust ,,Muggles. In their rightful place."  
Leeteuk stared at the statue, his stomach twisting uncomfortably.  
Harry glanced at the base of the statue, where the words "Magic Is Might" were engraved. Just then, a balding wizard bumped into Harry ,,Move it, will you - oh, Runcorn! Forgive me…"  
The Balding Wizard hurried away, clearly frightened, as did another wizard, merely at the sight of Harry.  
,,You appear to be quite popular." said Leeteuk.  
Ron approached, running a gauntlet of pitying looks from co-workers who echoed the Skinny Wizard’s “Good Luck.” ,,I gotta tell you, I'm starting to freak out a bit."  
Just then, a gang of young, rough-looking wizards, led by their leader, Scabior, entered the Atrium, pushing along a small group of captives.  
,,The Ministry must be hiring young these days." said Harry.  
,,They’re not Ministry. They’re Snatchers. They hunt Muggle-borns and blood-traitors for a price." muttered Ron. Leeteuk and Hermione exchanged a frightened look.  
,,How long did you say this batch of Polyjuice Potion would last, Hermione?" asked Harry.  
,,I didn’t." answered Hermione.  
,,Cattlemole!"  
They all jumped. Yaxley strid directly up to Ron ,,It’s still raining in my office. Two days now."  
,,Really? Have you tried an umbrella?"  
Yaxley eyed Ron curiously, then leaned forward menacingly ,,You do realize I'm on my way downstairs, don’t you, Cattermole?"  
,,Downstairs…?"  
,,To interrogate your wife! If my wife’s blood status were in doubt and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement needed a job doing, I think I’d make it a priority. You’ve got one hour."  
Just then, the lift behind them clanged open. Hermione tugged Ron inside. Yaxley turned and stormed off just as the doors closed.  
,,Oh my god. What am I going to do? My wife’s all alone downstairs?" asked Ron.  
,,You don’t have a wife." reminded him Leeteuk.  
,,Oh. Right."  
,,Look, we’ll go with you -" started Harry.  
,,No, that’s mad." stopped him Ron ,,You find Umbridge. I’ll be fine. But how do I stop it raining?"  
,,Try Finite Incantatem." said Leeteuk, Hermione continuing ,,Of course if something’s gone wrong with an Atmospheric Charm -"  
,,Level Two. Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including Wizengamot Administration Services, Auror Headquarters and Improper Use of Magic Department." said female voice.  
,,This is you." muttered Harry.

The lift opened and Ron began to back out ,,Finite Incantatem, okay. And if that doesn’t work…?"  
But before she could respond the golden grilles of the lift   
closed and she and other two boys were swept away.  
,,I don’t like him being on his own down there." said Hermione.  
,,Ron’s been coming here since he was two years old." reminded her Harry ,,It’s us you should be worrying about."  
,,You really have horrible teeth, you know that." said Leeteuk.  
,,Level One. Minister of Magic and Support Staff…"  
,,I say if we don’t locate Umbridge within the hour, we go find Ron and come back another day. Deal?" asked Harry.  
The grilles clanged open again and Harry with other two froze.

Standing next to a long-haired wizard, her neck enwrapped in a fuzzy pink scarf, was Dolores Umbridge. She looked up from the clipboard in her hand and saw Hermione ,,Ah, Mafalda! Travers sent you, did he? Good. We’ll go straight down." she eyed Harry.  
,,Albert, aren’t you getting out?"  
Harry nodded mutely, stepping out. Before the lift closed, Leeteuk made face like he just remembered something ,,Oh, I needed to talk to you!" he said, getting out as well.  
The lift descendded and they watched Hermione’s anxious face sink out of sight.

They passed one gleaming door after anther, glancing down purple-carpeted corridors that stretched into nothingness. A muttering wizard passed by, murmuring to a quill floating in front of him.  
Otherwise, it was eerily quiet.  
,,Weasley!"  
Harry and Leeteuk stopped dead, peering around a corner and saw a slight, familiar-looking red-headed wizard: Percy Weasley.  
,,They’re waiting for your report downstairs." said Young wizard.  
,,Oh, yes… of course."  
They watched Percy hurry off.  
Moments later Harry moved on, Leeteuk followed. They heard voices ahead.  
They emerged into a wide open space and discovered dozens of witches and wizards sitting at a sea of small desks. Waving their wands in unison, squares of pink paper flit like kites through the air, dropping into neat stacks. Harry creeped closer, dragging Leeteuk by wrist with him. He saw that they were pamphlets entitled “MUDBLOODS and the Dangers They Pose to a Peaceful Pure-Blood Society.”  
,,Reckon the old hag will be interrogating Mudbloods all day?" asked red-haired witch.  
,,Sh… careful." muttered bespectacled wizard.  
Pius Thicknesse appeared, trailing a retinue of lackeys.  
,,Runcorn."  
Harry turned, Leeteuk still beside him. Thicknesse’s nod, watching him pass from view.  
As Harry's gaze shifted, he found the Red-Haired Witch regarding him with fear. She looked quickly away, resuming her work at double-time. His eyes shifted again, regarding a shining mahogany door across the way. He squinted: something was imbedded within the door.  
He crossed the room, still holding Leeteuk's wrist, stopping dead.  
Fitted into the wood was an eye. It spun weakly, then stopped: Mad-Eye’s eye. Leeteuk looked down to the brass nameplate next to the door:  
Dolores Umbridge, Head Of The Muggle-born Registration Commission.  
Harry’s jaw tightened in anger and Leeteuk looked to the ground. Harry glanced over his shoulder, seeing the Red-Haired Witch watching them. She glanced away quickly.  
Harry reached into an inner pocket and removed a decoy detonator, an odd object with little weaving legs and a rubber-bulbed horn for a body. He released it.  
It scuttled down his body, across the floor and directly into the sea of desks. Harry dragged Leeteuk closer to him, waiting. Then… Bang!   
Black smoke billowed into the air, pink pages flew everywhere and the Detonator gave birth to dozens of tiny replicants of itself, which raced about the floor, up the legs and across the desks of the pamphleteers.  
The Red-Haired Witch shrieked. Others followed and Harry with Leeteuk slipped into Umbridge’s office, closing the door.  
The room’s decor was sickeningly cute. Lace doilies. Dried flowers.  
Leeteuk took out his wand ,,Accio locket."  
Nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry frowned, glancing about. A leaflet bearing his face - “Undesirable #1” - laid upon Umbridge’s desk, along with photographs of other Order members. Two had a large pink “X” scratched on them: Dumbledore and Mad-Eye.  
They began to search the office, Leeteuk opening drawers, riffling through filing cabinets… then he stopped. He pulled  
out a file ,,Harry." he muttered and Harry came over to him.  
Inside the file was a photograph of Hermione and an accompanying data sheet: “Blood Status: MUGGLE BORN”   
“Whereabouts: Last seen in the company of Undesirable   
#1.”  
Harry took the files replacing Hermione's and searched out Ron’s. “Blood Status: PURE BLOOD… Pro-Muggle  
leanings.”  
“Whereabouts: Last seen in the company of Undesirable #1.”  
Harry starts to put the file away, then paused, looking closer. “Father: Arthur Weasley.   
Ministry Employee. Status: TRACKED. Strong likelihood   
Undesirable #1 will contact.”  
Harry stared at the word “TRACKED.”  
Leeteuk pried out Ryeowook's file, seeing Ryeowook grinning at him from the photo, then starting to laugh. He ran his fingers over the photo and continued to read.  
"Blood Status: HALF BLOOD."  
"Whereabouts: Last seen in the company of Undesirable #1.”  
Heechul's file looked the same, except for the photo - of course - where the older brother was stucking his tongue out at someone behind the camera.  
The word "TRACKED" on his file as well.  
His heart started beating a lot faster and he quickly found Kyuhyun's. The boy was rolling his eyes in the photo. Leeteuk smiled briefly, before reading the file.  
"Blood Status: PURE BLOOD… Pro-Muggle leanings.”  
Instead of "Whereabouts" was black square and under it, in small pink letters written "Taken care of".  
He frowned, his heart sinking to his stomach, nudging Harry and showing him the file. Harry took the file and Leeteuk started to dig again, trying to find Kangin's.  
When he didn't find one he wasn't sure if he should be relieved or worried.  
Just then ,,All right, all right. Let’s calm down, shall we?"  
Harry replaced the file, grabbed Leeteuk's wrist (out of habit now), dragged him to the door and peered through. Slowly, he eased open the door, backef out and turned. The Red-Haired Witch was watching them. Leeteuk put his finger to his lips. Her eyes went wide as saucers.  
,,It probably just snuck up here from Experimental Charms. I think none of us will soon forget last month’s Poisonous Duck…"  
seeing the Red-Haired Witch’s expression, the Balding Wizard turned and, as before, withered at the sight of Harry.  
,,R-Runcorn."  
Harry gave him an appraising look, turned the corner and dashed off, Leeteuk by his side.

They raced inside, hit a button and watched the grilles   
close. Harry glanced at his reflection in the mirrored wall, baring his teeth ,,You're right. They’re awful." he said. Leeteuk chuckled breathlessly.  
Then, the grilles clanged open and Ron entered, soaking wet and wild-eyed ,,M-morning."  
,,Ron, it’s us." said Leeteuk.  
,,Leeteuk! Harry! Blimey, I forgot what you looked like. Where’s Hermione?"  
,,She went down to the courtrooms with Umbridge -" started Harry. The grilles opened again and revealed… Arthur Weasley, in the company of an elderly witch ,,I understand, Wakinda, but I can’t be a party to that."  
Arthur stopled then, seeing Harry, and regarded him with   
utter disdain, then turned his eyes to Ron and softens ,,Hello, Reg. Isn’t Mary in for questioning today? Try to have faith. If there’s anything Molly and I can do for you -"  
Arthur pated Ron’s shoulder, stopped and pulled his dripping hand away.  
,,Let me guess. It’s raining in Yaxley’s office again?" asked the witch.  
,,Tell him to try an umbrella." said Arthur. Leeteuk started to cough, covering his snickering.  
Arthur and the witch exited. As they went, Ron craned his   
neck, watching with a look of longing as the grilles began to close. Suddenly, Harry reached out, blocks the doors ,,Arthur! You know you’re being tracked, don’t you?"  
Arthur turned  
,,Is that a threat, Runcorn?"  
,,No, Arthur. It’s a fact. They’re watching you."  
Arthur eyed Harry with a mixture of suspicion and confusion and perhaps… recognition. Harry removed his   
hand. The grilles closed. Ron stared at him.  
,WeI’ll tell you later. Let’s find Hermione." said Leeteuk.

The three of them moved down a dark torch-lit stone passageway. As they moved further along, their breath   
became visible and Ron, soaked to the bones, began to   
tremble ,,Bloody cold down here."  
Then they saw. Swirling outside the courtroom doors like   
sentinels were tall black-hooded figures. Dementors.   
Just then, a man came stumbling out of the courtroom in the company of a pair of Death Eaters.  
,,I’m half-blood, I tell you!" said the man ,,My father was a wizard! Look him up! William Alderton! He worked here for thirty years…"  
As Ron watched the terrified man pass, Harry grabbed his   
arm, pulling him toward the courtroom.

A dark cathedral, possessed of a palpable chill. Dementors floated eerily in the gloom. The ceiling stretched high, disappearing in darkness.  
As Harry, Leeteuk and Ron entered - unnoticed at first - they moved cautiously, taking in their surroundings. Hermione was sitting with a stack of parchment behind a balustrade alongside Umbridge and Yaxley, while a bright-silver cat - Umbridge’s Patronus - prowled up and down, providing warmth to them and them only. Harry’s eyes tracked the cat, then drifted to Umbridge herself. Suddenly Leeteuk nudged both of them.  
,,What is it?" whispered Ron.  
,,It’s here…" muttered Leeteuk, staring at Umbridge. Harry bodded.  
As Ron reacted - deciphering Leeteuk’s words - a woman’s voice came their way ,,Reg…"  
Ron turned. Below the balustrade, a frail woman, Mary   
Cattermole, sat alone, wrists chained. Seeing Ron, her wan face brightened. Ron glanced at Harry, who nodded, urging him on.  
Ron moved to the center of the room, taking his place behind the woman. Hesitating, he placed his hands gently upon her shoulders, then glanced up, seeing Hermione watching him.  
,,Mary Elizabeth Cattermole?" asked Umbridge.  
,,Yes."  
,,Mother to Maisie, Ellie and Alfred? Wife to Reginald?"  
Mary looked up to Ron, her eyes glistening with fear. He   
smiled reassuringly. She looked away, replying  
,,Yes."  
Harry eyed Umbridge. She had draped the pink scarf over her chair, revealing a gold chain that extended from her neck down into the ruffled folds of her blouse.  
A slight humming, faint and oddly lyrical, rang in Harry’s ears as he studied the chain. As if drawn forward by some irresistible force, he began to drift toward the balustrade. Leeteuk tried to catch his arm to make him stay, but failed.  
,,A wand was taken from you upon your arrival at the Ministry today, Mrs. Cattermole. Is this that wand?" continued Umbridge, displaying a Cherrywood wand. Mary Cattermole  
nodded.  
,,Would you please tell the court from which witch or wizard you took this wand."  
,,But I didn’t take it. I got it in Diagon Alley, at Ollivander’s, when I was eleven. It chose me."  
Umbridge leaned forward, teeth glittering as the cat slinked by and briefly illuminated her face - and the chain at her neck trembled like a snake, something heavy   
swinging forward and dangling over the void.   
The locket.  
Ron stared at it dumbstruck. Hermione catched her breath. Leeteuk took his wand. Harry, fully removed from the shadow now, stood clearly in view, the corners of his eyes narrowing once again, the hum growing louder in his ears. Slowly, he reached into his pocket.  
,,No, no, I don’t think so, Mrs. Cattermole. Wands only choose witches. And you are not a witch."  
,,But I am! Tell them, Reg! Tell them what I am!"  
Ron started to speak, but Umbridge’s gaze has shifted, to Harry, to the wand rising in his hand and pointed at her ,,What the devil are you doing, Albert?"  
As Harry spoke, his own face rippled through Runcorn’s, the Polyjuice Potion wearing off ,,You’re lying. And one mustn’t tell lies, Dolores… Stupefy!"  
A flash of red light hit Umbridge and she slumped, forehead striking the balustrade. Instantly the silver cat vanished. Yaxley drew his wand, but Ron was too quick and took him out with a single blast. Hermione stripped the locket from Umbridge’s neck and leaps down, throwing it to Leeteuk.  
Instantly, her breath came in plumes as the Dementors   
drifted forward.  
,,EXPETO PATRONUM!" yelled Harry. A silver stag soared from the tip of Harry’s wand, circling the room as it drove the Dementors back.  
,,Relashio!" callex Hermione and  
the chains encircling Mary Cattermole’s wrists dropped like dead snakes. As she stood, she eyed Harry in amazement as he transformed back into himself ,,You? It’s you! Reg, it’s Harry Potter!"  
,,‘Tis, isn’t it? This’ll be one to tell the kids." said Ron.

As the quattro, along with Mary Cattermole, pelted into the atrium and raced toward the fireplaces, Leeteuk and Harry were looking like themselves agin. Harry bumped into the muttering wizard, who spun, took a look at Harry,   
blinking  
,,Harry Potter…?  
Harry Potter."  
Another wizard heard, looked, then repeated the same,   
Harry’s name spreading like wildfire in the gloomy hush.   
Hermione glanced about nervously and as she did, began to transform back into herself ,,Harry… they’ve seen you. We’ve got to get out of here."  
Harry nodded, quickening his pace, once again grabbing Leeteuk's wrist. Ron glanced about, then turned, facing Mary as he continued to walk backwards.,,Mary. Go home. Get the kids. I’ll… I’ll meet you there. We have to get out the country, understand?"  
Mary shook her head, confused ,,Mary! Do as I say!"  
Mary stopped, a bit teary-eyed, nodding dutifully. Ron   
frowned ,,I’m sorry. It’s just -"  
Mary Cattermole took him by the collar, pulled him into a deep kiss. Other three glanced back and watched as Ron transformed - during the kiss - back into himself.  
,,Mary!"  
All eyes turned. The real Reg Cattermole stood - robeless - outside one of the fireplaces. She looked up at Ron, now transformed, and jumped back.  
,,Long story. Nice meeting you." said Ron, gave her a peck and raced off. He was halfway to the fireplaces when he spied Percy. He slowed, then stopped altogether, and they stared, wordless, at one another.   
Finally, Percy began to open his mouth -  
,,Piss off." said Ron.  
Yaxley staggered into the atrium.,,Seal the exits! Now!"  
Harry, Leeteuk, Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, breaking for the fireplaces. As Yaxley fired on them, one fireplace after another sealed itself.  
As they reached the last open grate, they pitched themselves - as one -.onto the polished marble floor -- spells sailing over their heads - and went sliding inside.  
As they fell into darkness, Harry glanced back and watched Yaxley pitch himself into the void just before a solid block of granite dropped - like a guillotine - sealing the fireplace and plunging Yaxley - and the quattro - into total darkness.  
A whirlwind tossed the quattro as flashed of light reveal   
each briefly, including Yaxley, who reached out for Hermione’s robe. The door of Grimmauld Place rushed forward, the eyes of the serpent knocker flashing, then there was a burst of purple light, a tortured scream   
and…


	8. Chapter 8

The world spun as Leeteuk laid on his side on a bed of   
leaves and twigs. Above, sunlight streamed through a canopy of trees. Wincing, Leeteuk rised into sitting position, rubbing his head, dazed   
,,Harry, quickly, in my bag, there’s a small bottle labeled ‘Essence of Dittany'."  
Leeteuk turned, seeing Hermione, bent over Ron’s twitching body.  
,,Quickly!"  
Leeteuk quickly got on to his feet, running to Hermione's side and falling to his knees.  
,,Accio Dittany." said Harry and a small brown bottle landed in his palm.  
,,Unstopper it."  
Hermione ripped open Ron’s shirt, which was soaked in blood. The flesh of his upper arm was flayed, as if someone had scooped a portion away.  
,,Hermione. His arm -" started Harry, only to be stopped by hysterical Hermione ,,Just do it!"  
Harry did so, handing her the bottle. She sprinkled three   
drops onto Ron’s bleeding wound. Greenish smoke billowed.  
,,What happened? I thought we were going back to Grimmauld Place." asked Leeteuk, forcing himself to look away from Ron's arm.  
,,We were. We were there. But Yaxley had hold of me. I knew we couldn’t stay once he’d seen, so when he let go I brought us here. Ron got Splinched. I’m… sorry."  
,,Don’t be stupid." said Harry.  
The smoke shifted, clearing. Ron’s wound was no longer bleeds.  
,,It’s all I feel safe doing."  
Hermione rised, took out her wand and began to walk in a wide circle, muttering ,,Salvio Hexia… Protego Totalum…"  
Leeteuk looked at Harry ,,You okay?"  
Harry nodded ,,You?"  
,,I think so."  
They turned to look at Hermione.  
,,What’re you doing?" asked Harry.  
,,Protective enchantments. I don’t fancy another visit like we had on Shaftesbury Avenue, do you? Especially with Ron like this. You can get going on the tent…"  
,,Tent?" asked Leeteuk ,,Where are we supposed to find -"  
He stopped, glanced down at her bag, then back to Hermione and then to Harry.  
×××  
Hermione poured tea from a kettle into cups ,,How’re the mushrooms? Seem to be the only edible things growing round here."  
Harry grimaced as he chewed. “Edible” was clearly debatable.  
,,They’re great." said Leeteuk.  
,,Make sure to leave some for Ron."  
,,No problem." muttered Harry under his breath.  
Harry set his plate aside, plucked up the locket, dangling it in the firelight. Leeteuk put the plate aside as well, glancing at Ron ,,How bad is he?"  
,,He’ll be alright in a few days. Hopefully. If we could take him to Hogwarts, to Madam Pomfrey -"  
Harry’s glance stopped her, confirming what she knows.  
,,So where do we go next?" she asked.  
,,Dumbledore had a theory. He felt that the Horcruxes would not be made out of random objects. And he felt they wouldn’t be hidden randomly either. We know of three so far. The ring, which according to Dumbledore belonged to Tom Riddle’s grandfather. The diary, which belonged to Tom himself. And this, which - again, according to Dumbledore - belonged to his mother."  
Hermione eyed the locket as it glimmered in the firelight.  
,,It scares me a bit," muttered Leeteuk ,,that, thinking it’s a piece of Vol-"  
,,No, don’t! Don’t say it!"  
Harry, Leeteuk and Hermione turned, seeing Ron stirring.  
,,It’s taboo - You-Know-Who’s name. That’s how they track people now. It’s how they found us in the cafe that night."  
,,How d’you know?" asked Harry.  
,,I overheard a bloke from the Enforcement office talking about it at the Ministry. Blimey, what’s that smell?"  
,,Dinner?" said Hermione, no longer confident.  
,,Not bloody likely. Smells like something Ginny would cook."  
,,Tea?"  
Ron nodded. Grimacing, he pushed himself up, noticed he’s wearing a sling of Hermione’s fashioning. He looked from it to her as she tended the tea, a flicker of remorse playing over his face for his “dinner” remarks.  
,,Is that it?"  
Harry nodded, handing him the locket. Ron turned it over in his hand, frowning he looked at Harry, who nodded ,,I know. I felt it too. It’s… it’s like it’s ticking or something, like it has a tiny metal heart, like it’s -"  
,,… alive." finished Leeteuk, staring at the table.  
Harry nodded. Hermione eyed it coldly ,,I hate it. It’s like he’s here with us."  
,,That’s why we’re going to kill it." said Harry.

Ron leaned against a tree, looking pale. Leeteuk was by his side. Hermione nodded to Harry. He raised his wand ,,Dissendium!"  
The locket spun swiftly in place, but remained whole.  
,,Incendio!" called Hermione.  
Flames engulfed the locket and its metal flesh turned scarlet, but then the flames died.  
,,Expulso!"  
The tree stump exploded, but the locket remained unmarked.  
,,Confringo!"  
The ground beneath the stump cratered, but the locket remained untouched. Hermione lowered her wand, but Harry continued on, firing a succession of spells, looking almost possessed.  
Hermione studied him oddly until, finally, he stopped. All went silent except for the leaves shifting in wind above. Then, slowly, another sound came clear… a ticking. Coming from the locket.  
,,It’s angry." said Leeteuk.  
Hermione shivered. Harry stepped forward, kneeled down and took the locket by its chain. It ticked. He slung it over his neck, rising.  
,,What’re you doing?" asked Leeteuk.  
,,We have to keep it safe until we can figure out how to destroy it."  
,,I can put it in my bag." said Hermione.  
,,No."  
,,Seems strange, mate." said Ron ,,Dumbledore sends you off to find a load of Horcruxes, but doesn’t bother to tell you how to destroy them. Doesn’t that bother you?"  
Harry studied the locket, whose ticking has slowed, then walked off. Hermione eyed Ron, who returned her glance, then pushed away from the tree and walked off slowly in   
the opposite direction.  
Leeteuk sighed, shaking his head.

Ron laid on his cot, fiddling with the radio. Voices surfaced in the static briefly, then faded.  
Harry, sitting on the ground outside, turned the mirror shard over in his fingers, then eyed Hermione collecting flowers in the distance. She looked beautiful. Seeing him, she smiled, waved and moved on.  
He looked at Leeteuk sitting inside the tent, toying with his own locket. Blond boy opened it and stared inside for a second. Then he sighed, closed the locket and his eyes, resting his forehead on his fisted hands.  
He turned his head to look at Harry who nodded at the locket in his hands. Leeteuk went over to him, sitting next to him. He took the necklace off and gave it to Harry.  
,,Kang-In gave it to me." he said and Harry opened it, revealing a photo of KangIn and Leeteuk, grinning at each other ,,The summer after our fifth year I stayed with him for a while…"  
Harry nodded and gave him the necklace back ,,You miss him, right?"  
,,Not only him. I think… If Kyuhyun and Ryeowook were with us it would be easier. They know more about wizarding things than me or you… Plus Kyuhyun is smart. He would think of something…"  
Harry smiled at him ,,Then let's get them back. The sooner we get rid of this the sooner we can focus on finding them."  
Leeteuk nodded and laid his head on Harry's shoulder. The radio spat static and Harry tilted the mirror so he can see Ron. He looked annoyed, but held his tongue and slipped the mirror in his pocket. He put one arm around Leeteuk's shoulders.  
Noticing the locket, he slipped it from his shirt, studying the fissures in the locket’s metal skin. Suddenly he winced, making Leeteuk sit straight and look at him. The locket spilled from his palm, dancing upon the chain.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry’s eyes fluttered open. He saw Leeteuk sitting over him, his face looked relieved as he helped Harry sit up. He looked to see Hermione, beautiful in the amber dusk, standing a bit away, studying him ,,I thought it had stopped."  
Harry looked at her, shaking his head.  
,,You can’t let him in, Harry." said Leeteuk ,,Dumbledore himself said it. You have to close your mind. It’s too dangerous-"  
,,It’s not a candle I can blow out, Leeteuk. It always burns, even if it’s just a flicker. Can you understand that?"  
Harry eyed them, then looked away. Hermione frowned, concerned by this. Leeteuk looked worried as well.  
,,Tell us. What you saw." said Hermione.  
,,He’s found him. Vol-" Harry stopped, glancing back toward the tent, toward Ron ,,You-Know-Who. He’s found Gregorovitch -"  
,,The wandmaker?"  
,,Yes. How’d you know?"  
,,Viktor got his wand from Gregorovitch. Most Durmstrang students did at one time. What’s he got to do with You-Know-Who?"  
,,You-Know-Who wants something Gregorovitch once had - dunno what. But he’s desperate to have it. It’s as if his life depends on it."  
Hermione studied Harry. The radio squawked from inside the tent. Harry’s eyes flared; he started to speak, but Leeteuk slapped his hand over Harry's mouth.  
,,Don’t - It… comforts him." he put the hand down slowly.  
,,Well it sets my teeth on edge. What’s he expecting to hear? Good news?"  
,,I think he just hopes he doesn’t hear bad news." said Hermione ,,It gets him through the day."  
,,And what gets you through the day?"  
,,We’ve all made sacrifices, Harry." said Leeteuk.  
Harry eyed them expressionlessly, nodding toward the tent ,,How long before he can travel?"  
,,I don’t know." sighed Hermione ,,It takes time. I’m doing all I can."  
,,You’re not doing enough."  
Hermione studied Harry’s angry profile. Then Leeteuk spoke ,,Take it off."  
Harry turned, seeing them studying him closely. Hermione  
pointed toward his throat, toward the locket ,,Take it off. Now."  
Harry slipped the locket off seeming relieved.  
,,Better?" asked Leeteuk.  
,,Loads."  
Hermione took the locket, cradling it in her fingers ,,It’s cold. Even though it’s been lying against your skin for days."  
Hermione saw Harry studying the locket, troubled.  
,,We’ll take turns. Okay?"  
Hermione slipped it over her neck. She frowned briefly, sensing its presence, then looked up at Harry. He studied   
her, then nodded.

Ron slept beside the crackling radio. Harry laid a few   
feet away, awake. Leeteuk was frowning in his sleep, wincing from time to time.

Hermione huddled outside in the frigid darkness, trembling. Her eyes raked the trees. Deep within, there was, for the briefest of instances, movement. Or so it seemed. She squinted. Seeing nothing. She returned her chin to her chest. As she did, something carried on the air… laughter. The cackle of… boys?  
Or so it seemed. Her chin rised. She looked again into the trees.

Harry reached out, started to turn the radio off when ,,… Severus Snape, newly appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts…"  
As the signal faded, Harry rolled onto his side and twisted  
the dial. Behind him, Hermione’s shadow rised, moving away from the tent.

As the radio resisted him, fading in and out, Harry grabbed his rucksack, pulling out the wrinkled Marauder’s map.  
,,… bears little resemblance to the school under Dumbledore’s leadership. Snape’s curriculum is severe, reflecting the wishes of the Dark Lord and infractions are dealt with harshly by the two Death Eaters on the staff…"  
Harry peered at the map before him and - sure enough - discovered Snape’s name drifting about Dumbledore’s office.

Hermione moved deeper into the trees, then stopped.  
Shadows splintered amid the towering trunks and voices came clearer. Standing utterly still, Hermione watched as a gang of snatchers make their way in her direction.  
They looked unwashed and feral, as if they’ve been in the wild for some time. As they passed, within feet of her, but unable to see her, only Hermione’s eyes tracking their passage.  
As before Scabior lead the way, Fenrir Greyback at his side. Abruptly, Scabior stopped, eyes narrowing ,,What’s that? That… smell?"  
The others glanced about dumbly. Scabior retraced his steps until he stood directly in front of Hermione, his eyes looking right through her. He leaned forward ever-so-slightly, only inches from her neck, nostrils flaring.   
The locket ticked, trembling upon Hermione’s breastbone.  
Then, slowly, Scabior pulled back, eyes probing the darkness, before withdrawing, leading the others away.   
The last pair dragged what appear to be bodies.  
As they vanished within the trees, Hermione finally swallowed.  
,,Snatchers."  
She spun, finding Harry standing a few feet off.  
,,Good to know your enchantments work." he said.  
,,He could smell it. My perfume."

Ron pushed past the tent flap, peering into the darkness. In the distance, he saw Harry and Hermione. Standing   
close.  
Out of nowhere Leeteuk sat up abruptly, breathing heavily. His cheeks were wet with tears as he looked around. Ron turned to face him ,,You okay?"  
Leeteuk gulped, closed his eyes and calmed his breathing a little. He nodded ,,Bad dream… Sorry."  
Ron shook his head ,,It's fine. Don't apologize."

Hermione hugged herself. Shivering.  
,,We have to leave. We’re not safe here." said Harry.  
,,I told you. Ron’s not strong enough to Apparate."  
,,Then we’ll go by foot."  
×××  
A soft whistling sound rised on the breeze. Building up.  
Harry stopped, listening, then turned. Hermione trailing a   
few feet behind, stopped, eyeing him questioningly.

The whistling was ear-splitting now, more of a roar, as the quattro scarpered into a listing barn and threw shut the doors. As they peered upward through the skeletal remains of the hayloft, their faces lashed with light, they saw a succession of Death Eaters strafe the blue above. The rotting timber buzzed and bats danced crazily in the loft above.  
Gradually, the sounded recedes. The bats settled.  
Leeteuk looked down at the Horcrux on his neck.


	10. Chapter 10

Ron trailed the other three.  
He glanced about sullenly, staring at the forsaken landscape, then looked up ahead to Harry and Hermione.   
The sight of them, walking side-by-side, did nothing to improve his mood. Leeteuk was walking a little behind the two as well, lost in thoughts.  
,,I’m hungry." said Ron.  
Harry, Leeteuk and Hermione stopped, turned and studied him for a moment.  
,,What?" asked Harry.  
,,I’m hungry."  
Hermione glanced at Harry, who continued to stare at Ron, as if taking the measure of him. Leeteuk's eyes were shifting from one to the other.  
,,We’re all hungry."  
Ron returned Harry’s glance, then looked off again. Hermione crossed to Ron, examining his ragged bandage.  
,,Leave it." said Ron.  
Hermione glanced at Ron’s profile, then - briefly - at the Horcrux dangling from his neck. Ignoring his words, she begian to rummage in her beaded bag.  
,,Mum can make food appear out of thin air." muttered Ron.  
,,No one can conjure food out of thin air." said Hermione tenderly ,,Food is the first of the five Principal Exceptions to Gamp’s Law. The other four are -"  
,,Oh, speak English, can’t you?" asked Ron sharply.  
As Ron jerked his injured arm away, Hermione looked up, meeting Ron’s hard gaze ,,I said leave it."  
Hermione glanced at the bandage in her hand, putting it away.  
,,It’ll be dark soon. We need to find a place to sleep." said Leeteuk.  
,,Good plan." nodded Hermione.  
,,Yeah. Brilliant. Only, correct me if I’m wrong… wasn’t that yesterday’s plan? And the day before that? And the day before that? Walk. Sleep. Walk. Sleep."  
Harry stared at Ron, then began to walk toward him. Hermione watched silently. Leeteuk almost made a move to stop him, but didn't do anything. Ron stood utterly still.   
When Harry stopped, he simply nodded to Ron’s neck ,,My turn."  
As he reached out, Ron blocked his hand. For a moment, they simply stood silently. Then Ron stripped the chain from his neck, handing it to Harry and brushed past him. Harry glanced at Hermione, draped the Horcrux over his head and followed. Hermione watched them go, then did the same, Leeteuk by her side.  
×××  
A light rain was falling. Harry, wearing the locket now, walked the perimeter of the camp. He glowered toward the tent in the distance.  
In the tent, safe, warm and out of earshot, Hermione   
tended to Ron’s arm as he stared at Harry. Leeteuk sitting next to them, toying with his locket again.  
,,He doesn’t know what he’s doing, does he?" asked Ron.  
A frown creased Hermione’s forehead as she studied Ron, then she glanced at Harry, a trace of doubt in her eyes.  
,,None of us do." muttered Leeteuk.  
×××  
The charred husks of several RVs - hulking black masses - laying about the ash-ridden park. Ron, trailing by Harry, Leeteuk and Hermione, paused. His eyes scanned the scorched earth, fixing on a blackened swing, swaying back and forth in a tiny playground. His eyes shifted to the ground and he crouched. His fingers shifted the dry dirt, reveal a shiny toy not of Muggle making.  
,,Wizards were here."  
,,I don’t like this place." said Hermione.  
Harry and Ron both turned, looking at her. Leeteuk beside her nodded, muttering ,,I want to go."  
×××  
Ron looked toward something unseen. Then a rabbit hopped into view, nose probing some brush.   
Slowly, Ron raised his wand, poised to fire when BAM! dirt exploded near the rabbit’s rump and it was off and running. Seconds later, Harry appeared, giving chase. Leeteuk following him.  
Ron cursed and pelted after.  
The rabbit zig-zaged through the trees, eluding one blast after another as Harry, Leeteuk and Ron tripped through the forest.   
They began laughing, their aim becoming more and more erratic. A tree limb exploded over Harry’s head and he wheeled, fired playfully back at Ron as Leeteuk tripped and fell to the ground, chuckling. The two exchanged a few more blasts when one narrowly missed Harry.   
Instinctively, eyes flaring, he wheeled and fired back at Ron, narrowly missing him.  
They both stopped, staring at one another, chests heaving, their breath drifting in plumes, smiles gone. Ron rubbed his injured arm, almost healed now, and turned away, helping Leeteuk up.  
×××  
In the shadows, Ron laid on his back, staring gloomily at the pitched ceiling of the tent, listening to the radio’s   
murmur, while Hermione, wearing a red scarf against the chill, ran the fingers of her left hand through Harry’s hair, employing the wand in her right hand to trim Harry’s hair, while Leeteuk flipped through the pages of A History of Magic.  
,,Oh my god…" breathed Leeteuk suddenly.  
,,What?" asked Harry, alarmed.  
,,The Sword of Gryffindor. It’s Goblin made."  
Hermione looked at him with understanding, while Harry shrugged ,,Brilliant."  
,,You don’t understand." said Leeteuk, eyes practically shining ,,Dirt and rust have no effect on the blade. It only takes in which makes it stronger."  
,,O-kay."  
,,Harry. You already destroyed one Horcrux, right? asked Hermione ,,Tom Riddle’s diary - in the Chamber of Secrets."  
,,With a basilisk fang. If you tell me you’ve got one of those in that bloody beaded bag of yours -"  
,,Don’t you see! In the Chamber of Secrets, you stabbed the basilisk with the Sword of Gryffindor." said Leeteuk ,,Its blade is impregnated with basilisk venom."  
,,It only takes in which makes it stronger…" muttered Harry, Hermione smiling happily ,,Exactly! Which means…"  
,,… it can destroy Horcruxes."  
,,Which is why Dumbledore left it to you in his will." ended Leeteuk.  
,,You two are brilliant. Truly." smiled Harry, then thought for a moment ,,There’s only one problem…"  
Suddenly the lights clicked off.  
,,The sword was stolen."  
The lights clicked back on. Hermione, Leeteuk and Harry turned, seeing Ron, Deluminator in hand, lying in the shadows of his bunk, staring at the roof as the first drops of rain hit the canvas above.  
,,Yeah, I’m still here. But you three carry on. Don’t let me spoil your fun."  
Harry glanced at Hermione, who was studying Ron warily. Leeteuk hid his face behind the book, but wasn't reading anymore.  
,,What’s the problem?" asked Harry.  
,,Problem? There’s no problem. Not according to you, anyway."  
Heavy drops of rain began to pelt the canvas of the tent.   
,,Look, don’t be shy."  
,,Harry, stop…" whispered Leeteuk pleadingly, only to be ignored.  
,,If you’ve got something to say, spit it out."  
Ron swung out of the bunk. As his face met the light,   
he looked mean, the locket chain glittering ,,All right, I’ll spit it out. Don’t expect me to skip up and down because now there’s some other damn thing we’ve got to find."  
,,Ron…" said Hermione quietly.  
,,I thought you knew what you signed up for." said Harry.  
,,Yeah, I thought I did too."  
,,I don’t understand. What part of this isn’t living up to your expectations? Did you think we’d be staying in five-star hotels? Finding a Horcrux every other day? Did you think you’d be back to Mummy by Christmas?"  
,,No, I just reckoned after all this time, we’d have actually achieved something. I reckoned you knew what you were doing. I reckoned Dumbledore had told you something worthwhile! I reckoned you had a plan!"  
Leeteuk put the book away, staring at Ron.  
,,I’ve told you everything Dumbledore told me! And in case you haven’t noticed, we’ve found a Horcrux!"  
,,Yeah, and we’re about as near getting rid of it as we are to finding the rest of them, aren’t we!"  
,,Take it off, Ron." said Hermione ,,Please take it off. You wouldn’t be talking like this if you hadn’t been wearing it all day -"  
,,Yeah, he would. D’you think I haven’t noticed the three of you whispering behind my back? D’you think I haven’t guessed what you were thinking?"  
Leeteuk blinked, standing up ,,Harry, we weren’t -"  
,,Don’t lie!" yelled Ron, making him flinch ,,You said it, too, you said you were disappointed -"  
,,I didn’t! Not like that! Harry - I didn’t!"  
,,Do you know why I listen to that radio, every night? Do you! To make sure I don’t hear Ginny’s name or Fred or George or Mum or -"  
,,You think I don’t listen! You think I don’t know what it’s like -"  
,,NO! YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT IT’S LIKE! YOUR PARENTS ARE DEAD! YOU HAVE NO FAMILY!"  
Dead silence. Harry glared at Ron. Hermione looked shocked and Leeteuk was looking from one to the other, eyes wide and his mouth opened slightly.  
Suddenly, they both rushed forward and locked on each other’s throats, Hermione rushed in, Leeteuk following.  
,,Stop!" screamed Leeteuk and got himself a punch as well.  
,,Stop it!" yelled Hermione.  
They let go, stepping back. Harry pointed to Ron’s neck ,,Go then. But leave that."  
Hermione, eyes flashing with panic, glanced from Harry to Ron. Leeteuk was staring at the ground, hugging himself as blood dripped from his nose.  
Ron striped the chain from his neck, casting it away, then turned to Hermione and Leeteuk ,,And you?"  
,,Us?" asked Hermione.  
,,Are you staying? Or coming?"  
Hermione looks anguished, glancing from one to the other. Leeteuk didn't move other then to wipe the blood away.  
The canvas streamed with rain behind them.  
,,Fine. I get it. I saw you two the other night." Ron pointed at Hermione and Harry ,,Yeah, that’s right. Didn’t know I knew, did you?"  
,,What? Ron, no - please -"  
He whipped aside the tent flap and the rain roared. As Hermione rushed after him, she tipped over the radio. As it hissed Harry glowered at the Horcrux. Seconds later, Hermione returned, sopping hair plastered to her face.  
,,He’s gone."  
Leeteuk went out of the tent, tears streaming down his face. Hermione made to follow, but Harry stopped her ,,Leave him."


	11. Chapter 11

The river flowed quietly, thick and muddy from the previous night’s rain. Harry emerged from the tent, peering into the trees. Hermione stood far down by the riverbank, tying the red scarf to a tree.  
Leeteuk was standing by, their eyes similarly red and puffy from crying.

Hermione, clutched the beaded bag in one hand while Leeteuk clutched the locket. She peered one last time toward the trees, then, without turning, reached out her hand. Harry studied her, then stepped forward, gently taking her fingers in his. Leeteuk took her other hand.  
Instantly they Disapparated, pitched into a whirlwind of darkness.  
×××  
They reappeared on a windswept hillside, their hands broke free and Hermione stumbled away, sobs racking her body as she buried her face in her hands. Leeteuk looked to the ground, before following her and hugging her around shoulders. Harry watched them, then turned away, taked out his wand and began to walk in a circle, casting enchantments in a soft voice ,,Salvio Hexia… Protego Totalum…"

Harry walked the perimeter of the camp, looking up every so often to look at the illuminated tent.  
He watched Leeteuk's shadow pass within, sliding over the canvas as Hermione sat next to him. Seconds later, the radio crackled to life.  
He shook his head, vaguely annoyed, then started to move off again when a song came clear. He stopped.

As Harry ducked into the tent, Leeteuk looked up ,,It’s a Muggle station."  
Hermione and Leeteuk smiled and Harry did too. Harry listened then, debating, reached out his hand. Hermione eyed him uncertainly, then allowed him to pull her to her feet. He smiled and, without prompting they began to dance, tentatively at first, then letting themselves go. Leeteuk watched them and put the radio down. He smiled briefly before sadness hit him like a truck. What he would give to do this with Kang-In… or for Kyuhyun and Ryeowook to be here with him.  
Hermione looked at him and he smiled at her, although weakly.

Their shadows flickered upon the canvas like joyous shadow puppets, moving with abandon until, abruptly, the signal slipped away and the static returned. Their smiles faded. They stopped moving. Hermione averted her eyes, exiting. Harry and Leeteuk watched her go, then looked at each other.

Hermione, wrapped in a blanket, sat just outside the tent by a wind-whipped fire, going back and forth between Tales of Beedle the Bard and another book, Spellman’s Syllabary.  
After a moment Leeteuk joined her.  
,,Found something?"  
She showed him a picture from the book ,,Don't you know what it means?"  
Leeteuk stared at it, frowning ,,I saw it before. Kyuhyun drew it on his hand in class when he was bored few times…" he shook his head ,,But I have no idea what it means."  
He took Spellman’s Syllabary, flicking through it.

Harry slipped through the flap, handing them the Snitch ,,You were right. It’s like you said. Snitches have flesh memories. But I didn’t catch my first Snitch with my hand. I almost swallowed it."  
Hermione and Leeteuk watched the words vanish on orb.  
,,‘I open at the close'?" asked Hermione.  
,,What do you reckon it means?"  
,,I don’t know. But look, I’ve found something as well…"  
She turned The Tales of Beedle the Bard into the  
flickering light, pointing to the top of the title page, to a small drawing of a triangular eye.  
,,I thought it was a picture of an eye, but now I don’t think it is. It isn’t a rune and it’s not in Spellman’s Syllabary either. And it’s been inked in - somebody drew it - it isn’t part of the book."  
,,Luna’s dad was wearing that, at Ron-" Harry catched himself ,,At Bill and Fleur’s wedding."  
,,What d’you mean - wearing it?" asked Leeteuk.  
,,Around his neck. Like an amulet. I didn’t think much of it at the time. You know Luna - she’s always got some mad thing or the other she’s carrying around. I just figured it ran in the family."  
,,Why would someone have drawn it in a children’s book?" as Hermione shook her head, musing, Harry eyed her and Leeteuk ,,Guys, I’ve been thinking. I - I want to go to Godric’s Hollow. It’s where I was born, it’s where my parents died -"  
,,And it’s exactly where You-Know-Who will expect you to go." said Hermione. Leeteuk nodded ,,Because it means something to you."  
,,But it means something to him too. You-Know-Who nearly died there. Wouldn’t that be just the kind of place he’d hide a Horcrux?"  
Hermione eyed him. Despite herself, she knew he’s right.  
,,It’s dangerous, Harry. But I have to admit, recently even I’ve been thinking we might have to go. I think it’s possible something else is hidden there."  
,,The sword." said Leeteuk ,,If Dumbledore didn’t want it falling into the Ministry’s hands, but wanted you to find it, what better place to hide it than the birthplace of the founder of Gryffindor himself?"  
,,Godric’s Hollow is the birthplace of Godric Gryffindor - I mean, ‘course it is. Obvious, isn’t it?" asked Harry. Other two eyed him knowingly.  
,,Harry, did you ever even open A History of Magic?" asked Hermione.  
,,Tossed it at Neville once when he was snoring - might’ve popped open."  
They smiled, then Hermione rised, collecting her books and blanket.  
She reached out, lightly stroking Harry's hair as she headed toward the tent ,,Don’t ever let me give you a haircut again."  
Leeteuk grinned as he ruffled his own, pretty long, hair.  
×××  
Golden streetlights glimmered along a narrow road leading to the center of town. Christmas decorations twinkled in the windows of small cottages, roofs blanketed in snow.  
Hermione, Leeteuk and Harry Apparated into view, wearing heavy coats and hats, scarves wrapped around their mouths.  
,,I still think we should’ve used Polyjuice Potion." muttered Leeteuk.  
,,No. This is where I was born. I’m not returning as someone else." said Harry. He held out his arm and Hermione took it. They moved off, Leeteuk next to Harry, hands in pockets.

A pub door opened briefly and laughter and music spilled forth.  
,,Guys, I think it’s Christmas Eve!" said Hermione  
,,Listen…"  
Her voice was wistful. As they listened, voices carried from the church up ahead. Harry eyed the graveyard beyond ,,Do you think they’d be in there? My mum and dad?"  
,,Yeah. I think they would." said Leeteuk.

The singing was full and rich here as the trio made their way through the snow toward the graveyard.  
Harry peered up at the stained glass windows glittering over him.  
The singing reminded Leeteuk of the time when he and others stayed over at Siwon's place. Ryeowook and Kyuhyun with Yesung sang a lot here. He smiled a little, then frowned when he remembered Kyuhyun's file at Ministry.  
"Taken care of."

Harry pushed through a gate, then let go of Hermione’s hand, row upon row of snowy tombstones stretched before him. As he headed off, Hermione studied him, then followed. Leeteuk shook his head, getting rid of the thoughts momentarily and trailing behind them.


	12. Chapter 12

Leeteuk paused by a large tombstone freckled with lichen ,,Hey, you two."  
Harry turned swiftly ,,Is it - ?"  
,,No. But look."  
Harry and Hermione stepped over, looking: Kendra Dumbledore and her daughter Ariana. A quotation was etched in the granite: “Where your treasure is, there will your heart be also.”  
,,Did you know he had a sister?" asked Hermione.  
Harry stared at the stone, his face a mask ,,No."  
Harry turned away, walking off. Leeteuk and Hermione exchanged a glance and moved on.

Hermione walked amid the stones, studying the names, then stopped by an extremely old grave. She crouched, Leeteuk walking over to her.  
,,Lumos." he whispered, holding the light over Hermione's head so she could see.  
Hermione smiled gratefully at him and started looking at the grave. Though deeply worn by time, the symbol was unmistakable: the triangular eye. Hermione looked at the name: Ignotus Peverell.  
,,Ignotus…" muttered Leeteuk. Hermione turned around ,,Hey, Har -" she stopped. Harry stood several rows away. Utterly still.

Harry stared at the tombstones of his parents:  
James Potter  
Born 27 March 1960  
Died 31 October 1981  
Lily Potter  
Born 30 January 1960  
Died 31 October 1981  
“The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.”  
Hermione with Leeteuk appeared, looking at Harry. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. Hermione raised her wand, traced a circle in the air and a wreath of Christmas Roses blossomed in the snow. Harry nodded, staring   
at them.  
,,Merry Christmas, you two."  
,,Merry Christmas, Harry." replied other two.  
Hermione laced her arm around his waist and he draped his arm over her shoulder. Leeteuk hugged him around shoulders. They stood silently.  
Then ,,Harry… Hermione…"  
,,Yeah." hummed Harry.  
,,Someone’s watching us. By the gate."  
Harry and Hermione nodded, careful not to look too soon, then glanced up. A stooped figure, barely discernible in the drifting snow, stood in the shadows of the church. She - it is distinctly female, and older - didn’t move initially - as if wanting Harry to see her - then turned away.  
,,C’mon." said Harry.

All light has left the sky. The stopped figure hobbled along, past the pub, where shadows played against the windows and muffled voices could be heard. Harry, Leeteuk and Hermione followed.

Hermione eyed the woman ahead, then looked about their surroundings, feeling trapped. Leeteuk seemingly shared her feelings as he grabbed her hand.  
,,I don’t think this is a good idea." muttered Hermione.  
,,We look like ordinary Muggles." said Harry.  
,,Muggles who’ve just been laying flowers on your parents’ grave." said Leeteuk.  
Just then, up ahead, the stooped woman held up her hand and the trio stopped.  
Seconds later, a group of snatchers passed by the alley. As they vanished, the woman continued on.  
,,Relax. This is right. I know it." said Harry, smiling at them.

The woman hobbled on. The lane was lined with modest cottages with small and tidy gardens. Hermione barely gave them a glance, nervously eyeing the woman ahead, while Leeteuk was staring around, eyes wide. Then they realized they were walking alone.  
She tugged at Leeteuk's hand, stopping him. They turned, seeing Harry standing several yards back, staring at a dark cottage, its garden overgrown with weeds, its roof entirely covered in ivy and snow.   
They returned to him, looking. Hermione gasped ,,Omigod. Harry…"  
,,This is where they died. This is where he murdered them." said Harry. Leeteuk covered his mouth with his hand.  
Hermione studied Harry’s bitter profile, then the house, careful not to disturb the moment with words. Absently, Harry placed his fingers upon the locket at his chest. It was trembling - ever-so-slightly. Then, without turning, while still staring at the house, Harry spoke ,,You’re Bathilda, aren’t you?"  
Hermione blinked, confused, then turned when Leeteuk tugged at her hand, and jumped. The old woman was standing only yards away, watching them.

The door rattled open and tiny Bathilda Bagshot hobbled inside, followed first by Harry, then Hermione, who wrinkled her nose and Leeteuk who was still looking around. As Bathilda exited the room, Hermione glanced about ,,Harry, I’m not sure about this."  
Leeteuk nodded ,,Me neither."  
,,Guys, she knew Dumbledore. She might have the sword. Besides, she’s barely knee-high to a house-elf. I think we can overpower her if it turns ugly."  
,,There’s something odd about her." muttered Leeteuk, wrinkling his nose ,,And what’s that smell?"  
,,She’s gaga, remember?" aed Harry.  
Bathilda returned, holding a box of matches. She stroke one, trying to light a candle, but her movements were clumsy. Leeteuk's eyes softened ,,Here. Let me do that."  
,,You have a lovely house, Miss Bagshot." said Hermione. She eyed a photograph of a curiously compelling young girl, then ran a finger along a table.   
It came away thick with dust. She frowned, looked up and found Bathilda watching her.  
,,Miss Bagshot? Who is this man?"  
Harry stood by a chest of drawers, holding another match over a grouping of photographs. Coated in dust, the figures in the frames flit like ghosts behind veils.   
Harry picked one up, wiped away the dust with his hand. In it a merry-faced boy looked out, his cheery expression belying a particularly intense gaze.  
Leeteuk and Hermione exchanged a look.  
,,His name. Can you tell me his name?"  
Bathilda stared at the photograph solemnly, then peered up at Harry. Her eyes were thick with cataracts. Harry stared, unnerved, then Hermione and Leeteuk walked over, looking at the picture.  
,,This is him." said Harry ,,The one I saw in Gregorovitch’s wandshop. The thief. Miss Bagshot, who is he?"  
She looked at him, then jerked her head toward the stairs.  
,,She wants us to go upstairs."  
,,All right…" nodded Hermione.  
As Hermione and Leeteuk moved, Bathilda shook her head, pointing at Harry.  
,,She wants me to go. Alone."  
,,Why?" asked Leeteuk.  
,,It’s all right. You stay here."  
,,Harry…"  
Harry held up his hand, silencing Hermione, then followed Bathilda. Just before he disappeared, he looked back and winked, but Hermione neither Leeteuk looked reassured.

Leeteuk eyed a book on the small table. He took it in hand, showing it to Hermione.  
The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore.  
Hermione frowned as they read a note attached to it.  
“Dear Batty. Thanks for your help. You said everything… even if you don’t remember. Rita.”  
They exchanged a glance.


	13. Chapter 13

As Leeteuk neared the kitchen, he eyed the cloud of specks swarming the wall curiously. The buzzing grew to a hiss as the room cane into view.  
Leeteuk gasped.  
Suddenly someone grabbed him by waist and he turned around aiming his wand at… Hermione. She stared at him as they both turned to the kitchen.  
Clotted blood streaked the sink and great wide swaths of red stained the floor where hundreds of flies swarmed.

Hermione’s gaze rised, to the ceiling, to the heating vent, from which the hissing voice has just come.  
Leeteuk looked at her, terrified look on his eyes and they both turned around, running.

,,Harry!" yelled both of them.  
As Harry rolled onto his back, gasping for breath, Nagini’s massive body rolled over him, the Horcrux ticking feverishly against his chest. Harry roared in pain the lenses of his glasses fractured.  
The bedroom door swung open, revealing Hermione and Leeteuk silhouetted against the stairwell, wands poised. A twin flash of red light ricocheted around the room and Nagini’s tail whipped angrily about, shattering the bedroom window.   
Hermione dived aside, pulling Leeteuk with her and Harry covered his face as the curtains burst into flames and shards of glass showered the room in a rush of cold air.  
As Harry reclaimed his wand and rised, Nagini’s body uncoiled in fury, splintering furniture and blasting holes into the walls.  
,,Confringo!"  
As Leeteuk’s spell caromed off the trembling walls, Harry leaped, sweeping all three of them toward the smoldering window.  
As they pitched themselves into the night, the mirror exploded and shards of glass tumbled in the night, slowly vanishing into… nothingness.

Weirdly quiet. Like the memory of a day long ago. A   
lone figure - Hermione - walked from the river to the woods, a pail of water in hand, leaving silent footprints in the frost that glitters on the ground.

Leeteuk was sitting next to bed where was unconscious Harry as Hermione came back.  
,,Harry… Harry, can you hear me…?" he asked in soft whisper.  
,,Yes." muttered Harry.  
,,Good. That’s good…" said Hermione, exchanging a relieved look with Leeteuk.  
,,We got away."  
,,Yes."  
,,Are you two alright?"  
Leeteuk smiled a little  
,,We're fine. But you’ve been sick. Rest… Rest a bit more…"  
×××  
Hermione sat reading a book by the fire. Leeteuk, originally reading with her, was now dozing off beside her. The hillside was glorious, overlooking a vast valley.  
,,You’ve outdone yourself this time."  
Hermione turned and Leeteuk blinked, looking around. They found Harry standing outside the tent, admiring the view. He looked pale, battle-worn.  
,,The Forest of Dean." said Hermione ,,I came here once with my mum and dad, years ago. It’s just how I remember it. The trees. The river. It’s like nothing’s changed. Not true, of course. Everything’s changed. If I brought my parents here, they wouldn’t recognize any of it. Not the trees. Not the river. Not… me."  
Leeteuk hugged her around shoulders.  
,,Where are they?" asked Harry.  
,,Wendell and Monica Wilkens now reside happily in Sydney, Australia. They have two dogs, run a small sweet shop, but floss daily. No children."  
she smiled, then it faded.  
Leeteuk rubbed at his own eyes, trying to stop the tears. Hermione looked at him questioningly.  
,,She got a boyfriend." said Leeteuk ,,Moved back to Korea and as far as I know, no children."  
It was quiet for a second before Hermione spoke again ,,Maybe we should just stay here. Grow old."  
Harry and Leeteuk had no words. She inhaled, shaking off her tears ,,You wanted to know who the boy in the photograph was. Well, I know."  
Hermione held up the book in her lap: The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore.  
,,It was in Bathilda’s sitting room." said Leeteuk ,,Rita Skeeter had sent it to her. Harry, it doesn’t make for very nice reading -"  
,,Who is he? The thief? Did Dumbledore know him?" asked Harry.  
,,Yes." nodded Leeteuk.  
,,Well?"  
,,For a time." continued Hermione.  
,,Tell me, Hermione. Who is he?"  
,,Gellert Grindelwald. He’s not very well known in Britain, but there was a time, before You-Know-Who…"  
,,Hermione, I don’t need to have read A History of Magic to know who Gellert Grindelwald is."  
Hermione nodded, handing him the book, open to a photograph of a teenaged Dumbledore laughing with another boy. The caption: “For the Greater Good? Dark Days; Dumbledore and Grindelwald.”  
On the opposite page was a photograph of Grindelwald in later days, clad in black, holding a jagged wand - no longer the carefree lad of youth.  
,,When Grindelwald was seventeen, he was expelled from Durmstrang." continued Hermione  
,,He’d started doing some twisted things at school - experiments. A few teachers had always protected him, but they couldn’t anymore. After he left, he traveled for awhile, then ended up in Godric’s Hollow where his great aunt lived, Bathilda Bagshot."  
,,Get to the hard part, Hermione." nudged her Leeteuk.  
,,She introduced him to Dumbledore. It made sense. Dumbledore’s mother had just died, Grindelwald was troubled and they were both brilliant - they’d never really had anyone they could talk to on the same level. They did a lot of talking that summer. But they always returned to one particular subject."  
Harry looked up.,,Wizard rule over Muggles."  
,,And Dumbledore believed in it?"  
,,Yes."  
Harry nodded, looking at the photograph again ,,‘For the Greater Good.’ What does that mean?"  
,,It was something Dumbledore came up with." said Leeteuk ,,He believed wizards were superior and should rule over Muggles, but gently, for their own good. Grindelwald took a more violent position."  
Harry shook his head, staring at the book.  
,,It was a different time, Harry. It was one summer. Dumbledore was young -"  
,,We’re young, Leeteuk. And here we are, risking our lives to fight against the very thing Dumbledore supported."  
,,He changed, Harry." said Hermione ,,Years later, it was Dumbledore who put Grindelwald in prison."  
Harry stared at the photograph of the laughing thief one last moment, then tossed the book away ,,Where’s my wand? I’ll take the watch."  
Hermione hesitated, looking at Leeteuk momentarily. Their expression made him apprehensive.  
,,Where’s my wand?"  
She pointed. There, lying by the fire, was a shattered stick. He picked it up gently, seeing that it is nearly severed in two. One fragile strand of phoenix feather holding it together.  
,,It’s my fault." muttered Leeteuk ,,,As we were leaving Godric’s Hollow, I cast a curse and it rebounded… I’m sorry, Harry, we tried to mend it but wands are different -"  
,,It’s done."  
,,Maybe we can -" started Hermione, but Harry stopped her ,,It’s done."  
his tone put an end to it. They nodded.  
,,Leave me yours." Leeteuk nodded again, taking out his wand ,,You get back in the warm. And give me that."  
Harry gestured to the locket. Hermione started to speak, then simply handed it over. They started to leave, Hermione paused ,,He loved you, Harry. I know he loved you."


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione emerged, blinking against the brightness of the morning sun.  
Leeteuk followed her, rubbing his face.  
,,Everything all right?" asked Hermione.  
,,Fine. Actually… more than fine."  
Harry stepped aside and the two saw Ron, standing at the edge of the camp. They stared, mute. Leeteuk made a step, then stopped himself, not sure if he's dreaming or not.  
Hermione walked past Harry and the ashes of the campfire, stopping right in front of Ron. He raised a hand, smiling sheepishly ,,Hey."  
Leeteuk breathed out and smiled a little. He's certainly not dreaming. Then he stalked over to Ron as well. Before he got to him Hermione began to punch him.  
,,Wo - hey - ouch!"  
,,You - complete - arse - Ronald - Weasley!"  
Leeteuk joined next to Hermione, trying to stop her, with little to no success ,,You crawl back here after all these weeks and say, ‘Hey'?" she turned to him ,,Where’s my wand? Leeteuk, where’s my wand!"  
Leeteuk glanced back to the tent ,,Um… I don’t know?"  
,,Then give me yours! Harry Potter, you give me the wand!"  
,,How come he’s got your wand?" asked Ron. Leeteuk started to speak, but Hermione stopped him ,,Never mind why he’s got Leeteuk's wand - What is that?"  
She stared at the blackened locket dangling in Ron’s hand.  
,,You destroyed it?" asked Leeteuk.  
Hermione glanced at Harry. He indicated Ron. She turned back to Ron. He nodded. She started to speak when Leeteuk nudged her, pointing to the ground. She saw the sword stuck in the ground ,,And exactly how is it you have the Sword of Gryffindor?"  
,,It’s a long story." said Harry.  
Leeteuk pondered this, baffled, then Hermione looked back at Ron ,,Don’t think this changes anything."  
,,No, of course not. I only destroyed a bloody freaking Horcrux! Why would that change anything! Do you know what it was like for me to hear those words coming from you! To see you doing those things -"  
Ron stopped.  
,,See me doing what things?"  
Ron blinked, mortified. Hermione turned to Harry ,,What happened out there?"  
,,It’s a long story." said Harry, at loss.  
,,Look, I wanted to come back the minute I’d left. I just… didn’t know how to find you."  
,,Exactly how did you find us?" asked Leeteuk.  
,,With this." Ron reached into his pocket, pulling out the Deluminator ,,It doesn’t just turn off lights. I don’t know exactly how it works, but Christmas morning I - I was sleeping - in this little pub - I’d given some Snatchers the slip the night before, me being a blood-traitor and all - anyway, I was sleeping when I heard it…"  
,,It?" asked Harry.  
,,A voice."  
Ron turned to Hermione, holding up the Deluminator ,,Your voice, Hermione. Coming out of this."  
,,And what may I ask did I say?"  
,,My name. Just my name. Like a whisper."  
Hermione stood perfectly still and blushed.  
,,So I took this and I clicked it and this tiny ball of light appeared. And I knew."  
,,Knew what?" asked Leeteuk.  
,,Just knew. On account of Hermione’s voice. And sure enough, it floated toward me, the ball of light, right to my chest and then - went straight through - right here."  
Ron touched a point close to his heart ,,I could feel it inside me. It was warm, like the first sip of a good cup of tea. And I knew it would take me where I needed to go. So I Disapparated and came out on this hillside. It was dark. I didn’t have any idea where I was. I just had to hope one of you would show yourselves in the end. And you did."  
It was quiet for a second. Then Leeteuk started to laugh, breathless, disbelieving, and hugged Ron who hugged him back.  
×××  
Harry laid in his bunk while Ron sat cross-legged, warming his hands over a bowl of flames. Leeteuk sitting next to him.  
,,I’ve always liked it." said Ron ,,These flames Hermione makes."  
Harry peered at the bowl, then beyond the tent flap, seeing Hermione sitting just outside, keeping watch.  
,,How long you reckon she’ll stay mad at me?"  
,,Keep talking ‘bout that little ball of light touching your heart - she’ll come round." shrugged Harry.  
,,It was true. Every word." a beat of silence ,,You’re going to think I’m mental, but I think that’s why Dumbledore left it to me - the Deluminator. I think he knew that at some point I’d… need to find my way back. And she’d lead me."  
Harry eyed Ron, pondering this. Leeteuk nodded his head. Then suddenly, Ron jumped up, grabs his own rucksack and begins to fish through it ,,Bloody hell. I just realized. You need a wand, right?"  
,,Yeah…" nodded Harry.  
,,Well, I’ve got one. Here. It’s Blackthorn, ten inches, nothing special, but I reckon it’ll do. I took it off a Snatcher a few weeks back." he started whispering ,,Don’t tell Hermione, but they’re a bit dim, Snatchers. This one was definitely part Troll. The smell off him…"  
Leeteuk giggled.  
Harry pointed the wand at the flames ,,Engorgio."  
The flames flared massively and Ron with Leeteuk leaped back ,,Wo."  
,,Reducio!"  
As the flames subsided, Leeteuk patted down a small flare-up on the canvas.  
,,What’s going on in there?" asked Hermione.  
,,Nothing." said all three of them.  
,,Maybe a bit more practice, eh?" asked Ron.  
,,We need to talk."  
Ron wheeled, seeing Hermione standing in the mouth of the tent, Life and Lies in hand, looking at Harry.  
,,All right."  
Hermione ignored him ,,I want to go and see Xenophilius Lovegood."  
,,Sorry?" aed Leeteuk.  
,,See this? It’s a letter Dumbledore wrote to Grindelwald. Look at the signature. It’s the mark again."  
Hermione turned the book in Harry’s and Leeteuk's direction. Dumbledore replaced the “A” in Albus with the triangular eye.  
,,It keeps cropping up. Here. In Beedle the Bard. In the graveyard in Godric’s Hollow - what?"  
Hermione looked at Harry, who was staring hard at the book. Leeteuk touched his arm softly ,,Harry?"  
Harry blinked ,,Jesus. It was there too."  
,,Where?" asked Hermione.  
,,Outside Gregorovitch’s wand shop. on the alley wall…"  
,,But what does it mean?" asked Ron.  
They all looked down at the symbol etched in Dumbledore’s fine hand in the book.  
,,Harry, you don’t have a clue where the next Horcrux is. And neither do we. But this, this means something. I’m sure of it." said Hermione.  
,,I think Hermione’s right." nodded Ron. Leeteuk hummed in agreement ,,I think we ought to go and see Lovegood."


	15. Chapter 15

The sun hung low over a hillside gloriously free of snow. Ron and Leeteuk lead the way, far ahead of Harry and Hermione.  
Leeteuk was chuckling at something Ron said, hugging him around shoulders. Ron hugged him around waist.  
Ron missed his weird laugh, he was not going to lie.  
,,Not still mad at him, are you?" asked Harry.  
,,I’m always mad at him." answered Hermione.

A strange-looking house appeared in the distance, etched like a great black cylinder against the sky. Seeing it, Ron turned back, grinning as he called  
out.  
,,Luna?"  
Harry and Hermione took a look. Then together with Leeteuk nodded ,,Luna."

A sign was tacked to a door studded with nails: The Quibbler. Editor: X. Lovegood.  
Hermione tapped three times.  
,,Keep off the dirigible plums." muttered Ron.  
Hermione turned and gave him an odd look. Leeteuk pointed to a sign: “KEEP OFF THE DIRIGIBLE PLUMS.”  
Just then, the door swung open and Xenophilius Lovegood appeared, barefoot, wearing a soiled nightshirt.  
,,What is it?" he asked Hermione, turning to Ron and Leeteuk ,,Who are you?" to Harry ,,What do you want -"  
Seeing Harry, Lovegood’s jaw went slack in shock.  
,,Hello, Mr. Lovegood. I’m Harry Potter. We met a few months back?" asked Harry.  
Lovegood’s eyes driftef to Harry’s scar.  
,,Would it be okay if we came in? It won’t take long, sir. I promise."

Great tottering towers of Quibbler back-issues rised to the ceiling while an old-fashioned wooden printing press chuged away in the center of the room, spitting out new ones.  
,,Excuse me." as Lovegood stepped to the wheezing press, the quattro glanced at past Quibblers laying about: Muggle Murders Rise, Dozens Die As Death Eaters Attack, Harry In Hiding, Where Is The Chosen One? You-know-who Claims Another Victim: Quidditch World Cup Cancelled Amid Death Threats.  
Abruptly, the press went silent and Lovegood turned ,,So. What brings you here, Mr. Potter?"  
,,Well, sir, we need some help."  
,,Ah. Help. I see. Yes, well, the thing is, helping Harry Potter, rather dangerous these days…"  
The quattro exchanged glances.  
,,Aren’t you the one who keeps telling everyone it’s their first duty to help Harry?" asked Ron.  
,,I have expressed that view, yes. In the past. Would you excuse me one moment. I shall return shortly and, um, try to help you…"  
Lovegood dashed from the room.  
,,What’s going on here?" asked Leeteuk.  
,,He’s mental. Let’s face it." said Ron  
,,Luna’s always good value, but she’s nutty as squirrel poo."  
Just then, Hermione gasped, pointing to an enormous spiral horn mounted on the wall ,,Do you see that?"  
,,Well, yeah, of course. It’s massive, isn’t it?"  
,,No! Don’t go near it!" Harry stopped ,,It’s an Erumpent horn. It’s a Class B Tradeable Material."  
The boys exchanged a “she’s mental” glance.  
,,Yeah, all right…" nodded Leeteuk.  
Just then, Lovegood returned with a tray rattling with  
cups ,,May I offer you all an infusion of Gurdyroots? We make it ourselves."  
,,Where is Luna, sir?" asked Hermione.  
,,Luna? Oh, um, she’ll be along. Now how can I help you, Mr. Potter?"  
,,Well, sir, it’s about something you were wearing around your neck at the wedding. A symbol…"  
,,You mean this?"  
Lovegood reached into his nightshirt and pulled out the chain with the triangular eye.  
,,Yes! Exactly. What we wondered, sir, is, well, what is it?"  
,,What is it? Well, it’s the sign of the Deathly Hallows, of course."  
,,The what?" asked all of them.  
,,The Deathly Hallows. I assume you’re all familiar with ‘The Tale of the Three Brothers'?"  
Hermione and Ron nodded  
,,Yes."  
At the same time Leeteuk and Harry shook their heads ,,No."  
They looked at the others, then Hermione reached into her beaded bag and pulled out The Tales of Beedle the Bard ,,It’s in here."  
,,Well, there’s no real reason to go on unless one is familiar with the tale. Why don’t you read it aloud, Miss…?"  
,,Granger. Well… all right." she opened  
the book ,,There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight -"  
,,Midnight." said Ron ,,Mum always said midnight." Hermione glared ,,But twilight’s fine. Better actually."  
,,In time, the brothers reached a river too treacherous to pass…"  
As Hermione continued, Lovegood looked out the window.  
,,But being learned in the magical arts, the three brothers simply waved their wands and made a bridge. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure. It was Death and he felt cheated, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He granted each brother a wish for their cleverness. The oldest, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence. So Death fashioned one from an elder tree on the banks of the river. The second brother, who was an arrogant man, asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death plucked a stone from the river. Finally Death turned to the third brother. A humble man, he asked for something that would make him disappear. And so it was that Death handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility. Death then stepped aside and the brothers went their separate ways.  
The first brother traveled to a distant village where, with Elder Wand in hand, he killed a wizard with whom he had once quarreled. Proceeding to an Inn, he bragged of his invincibility. But that very night… another wizard crept upon him as he lay sleeping. He took the Elder Wand… and slit the brother’s throat for good measure. And so Death took the first brother for his own… Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his home, where he took out the stone and turned it thrice in hand. To his delight, the girl he had once hoped to marry before her untimely death appeared before him. Yet soon she turned sad and cold, for she did not belong in the mortal world. Driven mad with hopeless longing, the second brother killed himself so as to join her. And so Death took the second brother…  
As for the third brother, Death searched for many years but was never able to find him. Only when he had attained a great age did the youngest brother shed the Cloak of Invisibility and give it to his son. He then greeted Death as an old friend and went with him gladly, departing this life as equals…"  
The sun has nearly vanished over the lip of the hill.  
,,Well, there you are. Those are the Deathly Hallows." said Lovegood.  
,,Sorry… I still don’t really understand…" said Harry.  
Lovegood turned and, taking quill and parchment, drew a straight vertical line ,,The Elder Wand…" then added a circle on top of the line ,,The Resurrection Stone…" then enclosed both in a triangle.  
,,The Cloak of Invisibility. Together… they make the Deathly Hallows. Together… they make one master of Death."  
The quattro stared at the symbol.  
,,Mr. Lovegood, does the Peverell family have anything to do with the Deathly Hallows?" asked Leeteuk. Hermione turned to Ron and Harry ,,That was the name on the grave with the mark on it in Godric’s Hollow. Ignotus Peverell."  
,,Ignotus and his brothers Cadmus and Antioch are thought to be the original owners of the Hallows and therefore the inspiration for the story."  
Lovegood’s focus abruptly wavered, sadness in his eyes, then he blinked, eyeing the tea kettle ,,Ah, but your tea’s grown cold. Excuse me, I'll be right back."  
,,Let’s get out of here once he’s back." said Ron as Lovegood exited ,,I’m not touching this stuff, hot or cold."  
,,Which one would you choose if you could? Of the Deathly Hallows?" asked Leeteuk thoughtfully.  
,,It’s obvious, isn’t it?" asked Hermione and the three of them spoke at once.  
,,The Wand." said Ron.  
,,The Cloak." shrugged Hermione.  
,,The Stone." muttered Harry.  
They glanced at each other, amused.  
,,You’re supposed to say the Cloak, but who wants to spend all day being invisible." said Ron ,,Dead boring if  
you ask me. But an unbeatable wand!"  
,,Its owner grew drunk with power and was murdered." reminded him Leeteuk.  
,,Yeah, but imagine what a short wicked life you’d lead."  
Hermione rolled her eyes ,,Why the Stone, Harry?"  
,,Well, you could bring people back, couldn’t you? Mad-Eye. Dumbledore. Sirius. Anybody."  
,,But according to the story they don’t want to come back. It’s all rubbish anyway. There’s no such thing as the Deathly Hallows."  
,,But I have one. The Invisibility Cloak my father left me."  
,,There have always been Cloaks -"  
,,Not like Harry’s." stopped her Ron ,,I’ve seen a fair few. Dad used to bring home the ones the Ministry confiscated from petty thieves and the like. They always got holes or tears. Harry’s is different. It’s perfect."  
,,And I think I’ve actually held the Resurrection Stone in my hands, that night in Dumbledore’s office when he showed me the ring he’d destroyed, the Horcrux. It had a symbol on it. Now I think it was the mark of the Hallows."  
The quattro stood silently when Lovegood returned.  
,,Mr. Lovegood." started Hermione ,,Thank you, sir -"  
,,You forgot the water." frowned Leeteuk.  
,,The water?" asked Lovegood  
,,For the tea." reminded him Ron.  
,,Did, didn’t I? How silly of me."  
,,No matter, sir. We really ought to be go." said Hermione.  
,,No, you mustn’t-"  
,,Sir?" asked Harry.  
,,You’re my only hope. They were angry, you see, about what I’d been writing, so they took her. They took my Luna…" his eyes found Harry ,,But it’s really you they want…"  
,,Who took her, sir?"  
Hermione eyed the printing press. A copy of the Quibbler laid stuck under a roller. She looked at Leeteuk who nodded slightly. She reached out, pulling it free, the ink streaking over the cover, over Harry’s face and the blazing headline: UNDESIRABLE NUMBER #1.


	16. Chapter 16

,,Him." said Lovegood ,,Surely you call him You-Know-Who. But his real name of course is… Voldemort."  
,,No!" yelled Ron.  
Instantly, out the window, figures on broomsticks appeared in the sky, jetting directly toward the house. As Harry, Ron, Leeteuk and Hermione hit the floor, ropes of light ricocheted off the windowsill. The printing press exploded, raining Quibblers everywhere, like a flock of doves, smoking with flames.  
Lovegood waved madly from the window ,,Stop! I’ve got him -" he was blasted off his feet by a Stunning Spell so great the chain around his neck flew across the room and settled at Harry’s feet. Harry glanced down, watched the symbol of the Deathly Hallows dissolved like mercury, then looked up, seeing Lovegood streak out the door.  
,,Guys! Take my hand!"  
The boys began to crawl on their knees toward Hermione when another volley of spells ricocheted about the room and -- ping! -- stroke the Gurdyroot teapot.  
As Hermione watched, it flew into the air, tumbling end over end toward the Erumpent Horn. Harry’s hand closed on hers, Leeteuk grabbed her wrist, Ron reached out and the teapot stroke the Erumpent Horn.

There was a colossal explosion. The second floor of the black cylinder ruptured. Quibblers belched into the air like confetti as Lovegood narrowly escaped and the Death Eaters were engulfed.

Harry, Ron, Leeteuk and Hermione tumbled into view and rolled to their feet, barely visible in the darkness.  
,,That treacherous old bleeder! Is there no one we can trust!" said Ron angryli.  
,,They’ve kidnapped Luna because he supported me." muttered Harry.  
,,He was just desperate." said Leeteuk softly.  
Ron said nothing, then spat, clearing the grit from his teeth and peered toward the river. Unlike the raging force it was the last time they were here, it was little more than a trickle now. The trees were eerily quiet.  
,,I’ll do the enchantments." muttered Leeteuk, taking out his wand when Hermione raised her hand, stopping him. Her eyes rised. Her breath catched. Ron, Leeteuk and Harry looked. Clinging to the branches of the trees above, almost as if a part of the trees themselves, were Snatchers.  
A wand bloomed above, illuminating the face of Scabior. Hermione’s red scarf, now faded and filthy, dangled from his neck. He pressed it to his grimy nose, inhaled and grinned ,,Hello, beautiful."

Harry, Ron, Leeteuk and Hermione dashed through the trees. They divided, each going different way.  
Hermione, swift as the wind, flickered through the trees   
as Scabior pursued her.  
Harry slashed through the river, looked up, and saw a   
Snatcher leap across the divide from one tree to another.  
Ron pounded through thick brush, over a fallen tree.  
The forest grew more dense, the shadows thicken. Spells splintered hrough the trees, ropes of light laced the night.  
Leeteuk stumbled across the roots, turning around from time to time to blast a spell or two.

Hermione almost fell, regaining her footing, she found herself in a clearing. Another figure pelted toward her: Harry. From a side another figure stumbled out.  
Leeteuk.  
They froze briefly, then the clearing exploded with light as spells ricocheted. They hit the ground.  
Heard the Snatchers closing in.  
Harry looked to Hermione.  
The tip of her wand glowed and her face bloomed in the darkness, looking mildly demonic. Leeteuk reached out, stripping Harry's glasses from his face, then Hermione pointed her wand at him.  
A burst of white light stroke him in the eyes and her wand went black.

Harry blinked and in a (swollen) blur peered at Hermione and Leeteuk whispering quickly ,,They exist. The Hallows."  
Hermione looked at him expectantly. He nodded, his face shrouded in shadow, barely visible ,,But he only wants the one, the last one. That’s what he’s been looking for."  
,,What’re you saying?" asked Leeteuk.  
,,He knows where it is, You-Know-Who. He’ll have it by the end of the night. He’s found the Elder Wand."  
As the two stared in stunned disbelief, figures emerged from the trees.  
Ron was shoved to the ground next to them. Scabior stripped Harry, Leeteuk and Hermione of their wands.  
,,Don’t touch her!" a fist hit Ron hard. It was Greyback.  
,,Stop it!" yelled Hermione.  
,,Your boyfriend’ll get worse than that if he doesn’t behave, lovely."  
Scabior painted her face with light then casted it on Harry. Harry peered up, his eyes swollen to slits, his   
face horribly misshapen ,,What happened to you, ugly?"  
Harry’s hand found his face, feeling the lumps.  
,,What’s your name?"  
,,Dudely. Vernon Dudley."  
,,Check the list." he turned to Leeteuk who stared mutely at him. Scabior went over to him ,,Name, pretty boy?"  
,,K-Kim…" he started, gulping ,,Jae-wook."  
Scabuor turned away and Leeteuk breathed out, looking at Ron.  
,,And you, ginger?"  
,,Stan Shunpike." said Ron.  
,,Like ‘ell you are. We know skinny Stan. Try again."  
Greyback, his boot to Ron’s neck, pressing harder.  
,,Weasley… Barney Weasley."  
,,Weasley, eh? Wouldn’t be related to that blood traitor Arthur Weasley, would you?"  
,,Piss off! Arthur Weasley’s ten times the wizard you are!"  
,,Worth ten times you if I can find him. Wasn’t you that tipped him off, was it?"  
Ron stayed mute. Scabior turned to Hermione ,,How ‘bout you, lovely? What do they call you…?"  
,,Penelope Clearwater. Half-blood."  
Scabior stroke the nape of Hermione’s neck, then took  
her hair in hand, sniffing it ,,You smell like vanilla, Penelope. I think you’re going to be my favorite."  
,,There’s no Vernon Dudley on ‘ere." said another mab.  
Reluctantly, Scabior turned from Hermione to Harry.  
,,Hear that, ugly?" asked Greyback ,,The list says you’re lying. How come you don’t want us to know who you are? Hm?"  
,,The list is wrong. I told you who I am -"  
Scabior put a finger to his lips, silencing Harry, his wand probing Harry’s face more closely ,,Change of plans, boys. We won’t be taking this lot to the Ministry."  
Leeteuk closed his eyes momentarily. They're fucked.  
×××  
Scabior and the others escorted Harry, Ron, Leeteuk and Hermione past the yew hedges. Hermione eyed the white peacock, looking like a ghostly lawn ornament. Harry whispered ,,What did you put on me?"  
,,A Stinging Jinx."  
,,How long will it last?"  
,,Not long." muttered Leeteuk.  
Harry glanced down, seeing his glasses cupped in Leeteuk’s palm. As he slipped them into his pocket, the group suddenly slowed.  
Up ahead, on the other side of the gate, Bellatrix, Lucius and Narcissa approached. Scabior grabbed Harry’s arm, pushing his face up to the iron bars. Bellatrix stepped close ,,Show me."  
Scabior reached out and pushed Harry’s hair off his   
forehead.


	17. Chapter 17

Bellatrix shone her wand. Despite the swelling, one intriguing feature could be seen: a scar, in the shape of a lightning bolt.  
Bellatrix studied it long and hard… then smiled.

As Bellatrix lead the procession inside, she spoke to Narcissa ,,Get Draco."  
Narcissa eyed her sister briefly, warily, then strode  
off, toward the brightly-lit room ahead, where her husband Lucius stood, cradling a nearly-empty wine glass.  
,,Why Draco?" he asked.  
Narcissa passed her husband without a word.  
,,Just sit back and watch, Lucius." said Bellatrix  
,,Hm? Pour yourself another glass of wine."  
As she passed, she flicked her finger off the rim of his glass.  
Bellatrix turned, eyeing Harry, Ron, Leeteuk and Hermione ,,Where’d you find them?"  
Leeteuk shifted uncomfortably. As she was looking at them he felt like a piece of meat.  
,,In the North Forest." said Scarbio.  
Wormtail quietly entered the room. As Harry eyed him, Bellatrix paused, studying his scarf again ,,Lovely scarf, Scabior. Though I’m not sure it’s your color."  
,,It’s not mine."  
,,You don’t say." her eyes slid, catching him looking at Hermione ,,Fancy her, do you, Scabior? Can’t say I blame you. Maybe we’ll work out a little reward for you, hm? That is, assuming all is as it appears. Ah, Draco. Come here, darling."  
From the shadows at the far end of the room Draco separated from Narcissa, stepping cautiously forward.  
,,My friends here say they’ve got Harry Potter. Seeing as he’s an old school chum of yours, I thought you could confirm the fact for us."  
Leeteuk gulped, staring at Malfoy, hoping he'll not say anything.  
Draco stared at Harry.  
,,Well…?" asked Bellatrix.  
,,I can’t… I can’t be sure." said Draco.  
Lucius stepped forward, wine glass sloshing ,,Look close, Draco. If we’re the ones who hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiven. Do you understand -"  
,,Now, we won’t be forgetting who actually caught him, I hope, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Scabior, quietly.  
,,Of course not." Bellatrix's eyes hardened ,,Narcissa. Tend to your husband."  
Lucius staggered back nervously next to his wife.  
,,Don’t be shy, sweetheart. Get up nice and close." Bellatrix nudged Draco forward until he was only inches from Harry.  
,,What’s wrong with his face?" asked Draco.  
,,What is wrong with his face, Scabior?"  
,,He came to us that way. I reckon he picked it up in the forest."  
,,Or ran into a Stinging Jinx."  
Bellatrix, eyes flashing, stepped up close to Hermione ,,Was it you, dearie? Give me her wand. We’ll see what the last spell was."  
Hermione looked alarmed as a Snatcher stepped forward.  
,,What is that?"  
Bellatrix’s tone was quietly murderous. She pushed past Scabior and Greyback, stepping before another Snatcher.   
Hermione’s beaded purse dangled from one hand. In the other, he held… the Sword of Gryffindor.  
Leeteuk sucked in sharp breath.  
,,Where did you get that!"  
,,It was in her bag when we searched her. Reckon it’s mine now."  
Bang! Quick as lightning, Bellatrix stunned the Snatcher and catched the sword as he dropped. Scabior wheeled ,,Are you mad!"  
Bang! Bellatrix dropped him to his knees before his wand escaped his cloak. He bellowed in fury.  
,,How dare you! Release me, woman!"  
Bellatrix stared at him, eyes full of fire, then flicked  
her wand and he slumped forward, wincing.  
,,Go. GO!"  
Scabior eyed her resentfully, then exited with Greyback   
and the others. Bellatrix turned.  
,,Wormtail. Put these three in the cellar. I want to have a little conversation with this one. Girl to girl."  
As Wormtail jerked them away, Ron’s eyes flashed with panic, meeting Hermione’s. She mouthed: “It’s okay.”  
Leeteuk was struggling in the hold. Ron looked at him ,,Hey, hey." he whispered ,,Stop."

Wormtail prodded them down a steep flight of stairs, slamming the door. Ron threw himself against it, turning to Harry and Leeteuk.  
,,What’re we going to do?" asked Ron ,,We can’t just leave Hermione alone with her!"  
Leeteuk kicked the door, releasing a string of cuss words.  
,,Ron? Leeteuk? Harry…?"  
Harry peered into the small, shadowy space below, sensing movement ,,Luna…?"  
Ron, Deluminator in hand, send a ball of light   
across the darkness and a gaslight bloomed faintly.   
Luna’s pale face floatef forward, hovering vaguely. Behind her Ryeowook peered at them. His eyes went wide as Leeteuk turned around.  
,,Ryeowook!" gasped Leeteuk and shorter boy ran in his arms, hugging him tightly.  
,,You look strange, Harry." said Luna ,,Mr. Ollivander, look who’s here. It’s Harry Potter."  
Harry looked past Luna and saw a goblin (Griphook)   
standing in the shadows. Next to him, sitting slumped   
against the wall, was the wandmaker Ollivander, looking frail. His chin lifted slightly, runny eyes glimmering against the light as he studies Harry’s swollen face.  
,,Hello, sir." said Harry.  
Leeteuk and Ryeowook were whispering frantically, scared they won't get to say what they want. Ryeowook had bleeding wound on his head and cheek.  
,,What happened to you? How long are you here?" asked Leeteuk.  
,,I-I don't know… They brought me a while before Luna…" answered Ryeowook.  
,,Where are others? Do you know about Kyuhyun?"  
,,H-Heechul-hyung had to run when they found us. He tried to fight them, but there was too many…" Ryeowook's eyes filled with tears.  
,,Shh… Shh… It's okay. We'll find him. I promise. Did you see Kyuhyun? Or KangIn?"  
Ryeowook shook his head ,,Kyuhyun disappeared… I-I heard him scream something at the wedding, b-but afterwards nothing… K-Kangin… I saw h-him once… But I-I think he's okay…" his hands were shaking as he tried to remain as calm as was possible.  
Leeteuk breathed in relief and hugged Ryeowook even more tightly.  
Then Bellatrix’s voice echoed through the vent ,,I’m going to ask you once again: what else did you and your friends take from my vault!"  
,,I told you. I don’t know what you’re talking -" Hermione screamed in pain. Ryeowook flinched. Ron slammed his fist against the wall, turning ,,We have to do something!"  
Leeteuk turned around and slammed his shoulder against the door. When nothing happened he tried again.  
,,There’s no way out. We’ve tried everything." said Ryeowook.  
,,You’re bleeding, Harry." Luna pointed downward. Harry removed his glasses from his pocket, slipping them on and peering at his sock, where blood has soaked through. Harry reached down, pulling the sock away from his ankle, revealing a small gash and the thing that caused it: the mirror shard.  
Ryeowook cocked his head to the side ,,What is that?"  
Taking the shard, Harry turned the silvery side toward himself and only himself.  
,,You were hiding it, weren’t you?" asked Luna.  
Before Harry could respond, Hermione screamed again. Leeteuk slammed against the door with his back and fell to the ground, tears in his eyes.  
Pained by this, Harry debated something, then peered into the mirror ,,Help us."  
The others studied him curiously, then footsteps sounded.  
Ron clicked the Deluminator and all went dark. Leeteuk stood up quickly. The cellar door squealed open and Wormtail’s silhouette appeared in a shaft of light. Ron rushed forward, but Wormtail stops him with a gesture of his wand.  
,,Let her go! Let her go!"  
,,Shut it! You. Goblin. Come with me."  
Before Wormtail turned around Leeteuk ran up to him and tried to punch him, Wormtail grabbed him by throat and slammed him against the wall, Leeteuk hitting his head in the process.  
Ryeowook kneeled in front of him, panicked ,,Leeteuk!"  
Blond blinked up at him.


	18. Chapter 18

Ron clicked the Deluminator again and as light returned Dobby materialized before them.  
,,Dobby. What’re you doing here?" asked Ryeowook.  
,,Dobby has come to rescue Harry Potter, of course."  
Everyone stared, stunned. Harry stared in similar amazement at the mirror glittering in his palm ,,Do you mean to say you can Apparate in and out of here? And take us with you?"  
,,Of course. I’m an elf."  
,,Works for me." shrugged Ron.  
,,Right. Dobby, I want you to take Luna, Leeteuk and Mr. Ollivander to -"  
,,Shell Cottage on the outskirts of Tinworth." said Ron ,,Trust me."  
,,Ryeowook, can you stay here?" asked Harry. Other one nodded, even though he didn't want to be there any second longer. He has to be strong.  
,,I-I'm not going." said Leeteuk.  
,,Yes, you are. God knows how hard did you hit your head." said Harry.  
,,I'm fine!" Leeteuk tried to stand up, but Ryeowook stopped him ,,Hey, it's okay."  
Harry nodded, turning to Luna ,,You’ll see to him and Mr. Ollivander?"  
,,Of course." Luna turned to Dobby ,,Whenever you’re ready, sir."  
Dobby blinked at Luna’s use of “sir.” He grinned ,,Like her very much. Meet me at the top of the stairs in ten seconds."  
Luna took Ollivander’s withered hand in hers and Dobby reached out. Dobby grabbed Leeteuk's wrist and they vanished.  
Ryeowook grabbed something from inside his jacket ,,I hid my wand in.my sock before, but she wasn't working down here…" he muttered ,,Maybe she'll work once I'm out…"  
Harry, Ryeowook and Ron peered at each other, then rushed up the stairs toward the sliver of light under the door above.  
The knob turned and light splashed into the cellar as Wormtail filled the doorway.  
Harry, Ryeowook and Ron stiffened, then watched Wormtail fall forward, stiff as a board, tumbling in a heavy heap on the cement floor below. They turned back as Dobby appeared, Wormtail’swand in his tiny fist ,,Who gets his wand?"

Quickly, cautiously, the trio padded toward the main room as Dobby slipped off in another direction. As Ron stepped past the lifeless Snatcher without a glance, Harry hesitated glancing down. Ryeowook stopped.  
Something fluttered weakly in the Snatcher’s pocket. The tip of a golden wing. Harry looked at Ryeowook before. He crouched, looking. It was the Snitch.  
,,Sss."  
They looked up, seeing Ron gesturing for them. Quickly, Ron took the Snitch, slipping it in his pocket.

As Harry and Ryeowook joined Ron and looked: Slowly, Bellatrix came into view, towering over Griphook, who held the sword, studying it. Hermione laid at Bellatrix’s feet. Seeing her, Ron started to lurch forward. Ryeowook grabbed his arms, restraining him.  
,,Well?" asked Bellatrix.  
,,I left Gringotts employ many weeks ago, but when I was last in your vault, the sword was there."  
Hermione studied the two then watched as a strand of   
Bellatrix’s hair drifted free and, as if in a dream, floated through the air.  
,,Perhaps it just walked out on its own then."  
,,There is no place safer than Gringotts, Madam LeStrange."  
,,Liar! You can’t deceive me!"  
As Hermione looked up, away from the hair, Bellatrix slashed the dagger across Griphook’s cheek and a deep gash opened. He barely flinched, the hint of a smile on his lips. Bellatrix looked mildly unnerved by his reaction.  
,,Consider yourself lucky, Goblin. The same won’t be said for this one."  
Bellatrix poised the dagger over Hermione.  
,,Like hell!"  
Bellatrix wheeled, seeing Ron pelting forward.  
,,Expelliarmus!"  
Bellatrix’s dangling wand shot free, tumbled end over end… right into Harry’s hand.  
,,Stupefy!" he called.  
Lucius Malfoy dropped instantly, his wine glass shattering in a burgundy bloom on the hearth. Narcissa and Draco drew their wands. Jets of light sprayed across the room.  
,,Stop or she dies!"  
The three froze, seeing Hermione leaning limply against Bellatrix, the dagger at her throat.  
,,Drop your wands."  
Ron stood rigidly, staring balefully at Bellatrix. Ryeowook's hands started to shake.  
,,I said drop them!"  
,,All right!"  
Ron flung away Wormtail’s wand. Ryeowook dropped his and Harry let go of Bellatrix's.  
,,Pick them up, Draco. Now! Well, well, look what we have here. Harry Potter. All bright, shiny and new again. Just in time for the Dark Lord."  
Harry glanced in the mirror opposite, seeing that the Stinging Jinx was wearing off.  
,,Call him, Draco."  
Draco hesitated. But Lucius didn’t, pulling up his sleeve and touching his finger to the dark mark on his forearm. Harry’s scar constricted and he grimaced in agony. Bellatrix cackled maniacally, her knife pressed against the tender flesh of Hermione’s neck. A bead of blood bubbled on the blade and then… a grinding noise was heard. Ryeowook glanced up, seeing the chandelier began to tremble. As the tinkle of glass filled the room, Bellatrix stared directly upward, watching as the chandelier burst free of the ceiling and plummeted. Bellatrix bolted and Hermione staggered clear, falling into Ron’s arms. Harry dragged Ryeowook away.  
Griphook grabbed the sword and as glass exploded in razor-sharp slivers, Draco screamed and covered his bloody face. Harry wrestled the blood-soaked wands from his hands and, wheeling, pointed all three at Lucius ,,Stupefy!"  
Lucius flew off his feet and dropped in a heap.  
,,You dirty little monkey! You could have killed me!"  
Ryeowook turned to see Bellatrix raging at Dobby. The elf stood fearlessly across from her, defiant ,,Dobby meant only to maim or seriously injure, not kill."  
Ryeowook ran over to Hermione and Ron, hugging Hermione.  
,,Where's Leeteuk?" she asked, worry in her voice.  
,,He's safe, don't worry." assured her Ron.  
,,For God’s sake, Cissy, you’ve got a wand! Use it!" yelled Bellatrix.  
Narcissa hesitated. Dobby waved his little fist and Narcissa’s wand flew from her hand.  
,,How dare you take a witch’s wand. How dare you defy your masters."  
,,Dobby has no master! Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!"  
Harry tossed Ron and Ryeowook wands, grabbed Hermione’s beaded bag and joined the others in the center of the room.  
,,Give the Dark Lord our regards." said Harry.  
Ryeowook’s hand closed on Dobby’s and the drawing room began to spin. Bellatrix’s face twisted into an ugly blur. Her arm rised, dagger in hand.  
There was a flash of silver.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry and the others tumbled onto solid earth and heard the crash of waves. Ryeowook fell right onto Harry.  
Harry looked at him and Ryeowook, blushing madly, stood up. Stars whirled above him. He saw they were on a cliff overlooking a dark sea. Ron held Hermione gently. Tears stinging her eyes.  
,,It’s all right, Hermione. You’re safe. We’re all safe." said Harry.  
She didn’t respond, nor did Ron. Ryeowook turned and his eyes went wide, tears forming.  
Harry turned. Dobby stood alone, a queer smile on his face, hand over his heart, the hilt of Bellatrix’s dagger protruding between his fingers.  
,,Dobby… no…" as Harry rushed to him, the elf crumpled in his arms, his eyes rolling up to the stars.  
Ryeowook looked away, tears now streaming down his face. The adrenaline was wearing off and the weight of the whole situation and the days in Malfoy Manor crushed on him at once. He put a hand in front of his mouth to muffle his sobs and fell to his knees, his small frame shaking. He couldn't even think anymore how overwhelmed he felt.  
He just wished Heechul or Yesung were here with him.  
He needed them.  
Even though he was outside he felt like he didn't have enough space. Like he was suffocating. His mind was a buzz.  
He didn't hear Luna and Bill approach. He didn't react when Ron talked to him.  
Only thing on his mind was how he wished he could just stop feeling for a moment.  
He was tired of pretending to be strong. He had enough of this when he talked with Bellatrix.  
He's not strong.  
He's weak.  
Weakest person in the team.  
,,Ryeowook. Hey. Hey, look at me."  
He blinked, looking up. Leeteuk was crouching in front of him, others kept their distance. Blond was smiling a little at him ,,You know that's not true, right?"  
Ryeowook frowned. Did he say it aloud?  
,,You babble a lot when you cry, you know that?" asked Leeteuk. Ryeowook didn't answer, he flung his arms around Leeteuk's neck and started crying again.  
,,Just let it all out… It'll be okay…" whispered Leeteuk soothingly, hugging Ryeowook back.  
He slowly lifted Ryeowook up from the ground, picking him up bridal style and carrying him to the cottage.  
×××  
They were sitting on the stairs. Harry was upstairs, talking with Griphook.  
Ryeowook had his head on Leeteuk's shoulder.  
,,I'm sorry." he whispered.  
,,Don't be." muttered Leeteuk ,,It's okay."  
,,It's not… What's happening is hard for everyone and yet I break down like a little kid…"  
,,Ryeowookie, listen to me okay? You have nothing to apologize for. It's not your fault that it was too much on you. You didn't see your brother for a long time, neither of us knows if our boyfriends and our friend are still alive for that matter… But you're holding on. That's what is important. You hold on. You don't give up." he looked down at Ryeowook staring at him ,,We'll get through this. Together."  
Ryeowook bit his lip ,,Promise?"  
Leeteuk smiled ,,Promise."  
Smaller boy smiled, looking down again. Leeteuk's right. He'll get through this.  
As Ryeowook looked away Leeteuk's smile fell.  
,Right… Get through this. I can look for KangIn later. The Horcruxes and Kyu are the main targets now.'  
×××  
A fire crackled. Harry toyed with the snitch Dumbledore   
bequeathed him.  
,,You’re sure it’s hers?" asked Ron.  
Harry looked up to see Ron, Leeteuk and Ryeowook inspecting a strand of hair in the firelight.  
,,Positive." nodded Hermione.  
Harry turned to the two wands on the table - the ones he showed Ollivander - and extended the longest to Hermione ,,I reckon you should take this then."  
,,Can’t I use the other?" asked Hermione.  
,,You heard Ollivander. It’s Harry’s now." said Ron.  
,,But I hate that thing - that’s the wand that killed Sirius! How can I hold it and not feel…"  
,,If I can hold it, you can." stopped her Harry.  
Hermione looked him in the eye, then took it.  
,,How will we know what it is when we get in there? After all, a Horcrux can be anything." said Leeteuk.  
,,I’ll know. I can’t explain. It’s like…" Harry touched his chest ,,… they sing to me."  
Other four exchanged a troubled glance.  
,,That’s a bit scary." admitted Ryeowook.  
,,It is, Harry." agreed Leeteuk ,,Did Dumbledore ever say anything to you, something that might explain why -"  
,,No. I just know. When one’s near."  
They stared at him, silent, when a floorboard squeaked. They turned, watching shadows appear: Bill and Fleur. Fleur handed Hermione a long black woman’s cloak ,,This is the closest I could find to what you described, Hermione."  
,,It’s perfect. Thank you, Fleur."  
Fleur laid the cloak in Hermione’s hands, then stepped back next to Bill. He studied the five if them ,,You’re leaving, aren’t you."  
,,In the morning." nodded Harry.  
,,And Griphook?"  
,,He’ll be leaving too."  
Bill nodded, staring off briefly ,,Listen, I don’t know what you’re up to, but I know goblins. If you’ve struck any kind of bargain with Griphook, you must be exceptionally careful to live up to it. If you don’t… he won’t be forgiving."  
The five sat in silence, watching Bill withdraw. Harry glanced down at his palm again, at the Snitch.  
×××  
,,Harry, a question." said Ryeowook when Luna left them and Ron came to them.  
,,Ask." said Harry.  
,,Are you sure you, Leeteuk, Griphook and me are going to fit under your cloak?"  
,,I'm sure. Don't worry."  
Leeteuk raised an eyebrow ,,Did you really just tell us not to worry about something that could end our lives?"  
,,Maybe?"  
Leeteuk rolled his eyes, smile tugging at corners of his lips ,,You're unbelievable."  
Harry looked behind them and they turned to see Bellatrix Lestrange and Griphook, clutching the sword, approaching from the cottage.  
,,Bloody hell… that’s a sight." said Ron.  
,,Well, how do I look?" asked Hermione.  
,,Hideous." said Ryeowook immediately. Hermione looked at Ron ,,Oh dear, I missed a spot, didn’t I? Hold still…"  
Hermione poised her wand tip over the bit of ginger pushing through the brown of Ron’s hair.  
,,Couldn’t do anything about that bit in the back that’s always flipping up, could you?" asked Ron ,,Dead annoying-"  
Hermione cast Bellatrix’s malevolent gaze upon him.  
,,Never mind. I’m good. That is you in there, isn’t it?"  
Harry eyed Griphook, who was studying the sword.  
,,You can give that to Hermione to hold, all right, Griphook?" asked Leeteuk.  
Hermione extended the beaded bag. Griphook eyed Harry with Leeteuk and then, grudgingly, let the sword drop within.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Leeteuk, Ryeowook and Griphook stood in a tight circle. As Griphook’s hand joined the others they vanished.


	20. Chapter 20

As they reappeared, Harry, Ron, Leeteuk, Ryeowook and Griphook fell back into the shadows and Hermione, as Bellatrix, stepped to the mouth of the alley to see if the coast is clear. A warlock passed ,,Madam Lestrange."  
,,Good morning." said Hermione cheerily.  
The Warlock eyed her oddly, then continued on. As Hermione retreated back into the alley, Griphook emerged from the shadows, his voice harsh and mocking ,,Good morning? Good morning? You’re Bellatrix Lestrange, not some dewy-eyed schoolgirl!"  
,,Hey. Easy." said Ron.  
,,She gives us away and we might as well use that sword to slit our own throats. Understand?"  
,,He’s right. I was being stupid."  
Harry pulled the Invisibility Cloak from his coat, tossing  
it to Ron ,,C’mon. Let’s do it."  
Griphook clambered onto Harry’s back. Leeteuk and Ryeowook linked arms and stood next to them. As Ron pitched the cloak over them they vanished.

A vast marble hall. A long counter. Goblins perched on   
high stools. Wizard guards positioned throughout. As Ron and Hermione entered, wind whistled through the doorway, sending the pages of the Goblin’s massive ledgers trembling.  
As the door closed, the room returned to its eerie silence. Ryeowook gripped Leeteuk's arms a bit more. Hermione glanced at Ron. He nodded and she stepped to the long counter, where an aged goblin scribbled in his ledger.  
,,Identification." he said.  
,,I hardly think that will be necessary." said Hermione.  
The goblin looked up ,,Madam Lestrange! Dear me! How may I help you today?"  
,,I wish to enter my vault."  
,,I see. Very well. Excuse me, won’t you?" the goblin slipped off his stool, going to consult with another, even more ancient goblin.  
,,I don’t like to be kept waiting."  
Hermione’s tone was harsh, authoritative.  
Harry and Leeteuk exchanged a glance.  
Ron eyed the guards stationed about the room. One looked up, meeting his gaze.   
,,Next."  
Ron turned, seeing the Tall Goblin eyeing him.  
,,He’s with me." said Hermione with utter disdain ,,As difficult as that may be to imagine."  
Ryeowook gulped his eyes shifted to the Aged Goblin who continued to consult with the one known as Bogrod. Bogrod said something and they both glanced at Hermione.  
Griphook’s voice hissed ,,They know!"  
Ron stiffened, turning slightly toward the empty spot to his left, whispering ,,What do you mean?"  
,,They know she’s an imposter! They’ve been warned!"  
Ryeowook's breath hitched and Leeteuk's eyes grew wide.  
Ron looked back, watched the two goblins return to Hermione.  
,,Madam Lestrange. Would you mind presenting your wand?" asked Bogrod.  
,,And why should I do that?"  
Just then, the guard across the room began to walk toward Ron. Ron’s eyes danced. He averted his face,   
whispering ,,Harry, what do we do? Harry…?"  
No response. Ron extended his hand as casually as he could, finding only empty space.

,,It’s the bank’s policy. I’m sure you understand, given the current climate -"  
,,No, I most certainly do not understand -"  
Sensing Harry’s presence, she faltered, her own voice emerging through Bellatrix’s. Bogrod eyed her intensely ,,I’m afraid I must insist."  
As the guard closed on Ron, Ron looked about frantically, reaching for his wand when a gust of wind filled the Hall, sending the ledgers trembling again.  
The guard approaching Ron shifted his gaze briefly to the entrance, as did the Aged Goblin and Bogrod. None saw Leeteuk’s hand slip from the cloak, his wand pointed at Bogrod ,,Imperio."  
The door glided shut. The wind died. Bogrod blinked ,,Very well, Madam Lestrange. If you will follow me."  
Aged Goblin frowned ,,But… Bogrod, there have been special instructions regarding the Lestrange vault."  
,,I’m fully aware of that. I’m also aware the Lestranges are one of our oldest and most respected families."  
,,Yes, sir, but our instructions are very specific -"  
,,Let me be specific with you, Ricbert. I’ve run this bank for forty-five years, long before anyone had even heard of a Death Eater. The day may come that they feel they can run this place better than me, but that day has not yet arrived. Am I understood!"  
The Aged Goblin hesitated, then nodded. Bogrod turned to Hermione ,,Madam, if you will, I will escort you myself." he turned to the guard ,,Teffington, see to that door, will you."  
The guard glanced at Ron, then reluctantly headed for the entrance. Ron quickly fell in line behind Hermione as Bogrod lead them out of the Hall.  
Ryeowook squeezed Leeteuk arm ,,Good job." he whispered.  
,,It's not end yet." whispered Leeteuk back.

A cart hurled through the darkness, ferrying the lot of them - Harry, Leeteuk, Ryeowook, Ron, Hermione, Griphook and Bogrod - down the rickety rails, twisting and turning, sloping ever downward. Harry leaned toward Griphook, who commandeered the cart.   
,,How long before they come after us?"  
,,Time will tell."  
Ryeowook had closed eyes, clinging to Leeteuk for dear life.  
,,What’s that? Up ahead." pointed Ron.  
In the distance, directly over the tracks, something shimmered like a curtain of water.  
,,I should have known -" furiously, Griphook started to throw levers, trying to slow the cart.  
,,What is that, Griphook?" asked Leeteuk.  
The wheels screeched, throwing off sparks.  
,,Griphook! What is that!" yelled Harry.  
He didn’t answer, furiously preoccupied with the cart. Harry and Leeteuk turned to Hermione, hoping she has an explanation, but she just shook her head, staring up ahead as Griphook slumped back, powerless, watching in grim resignation as the cart careened wildly down the rail and pierced the shimmering curtain.  
Instantly, water engulfed them with ferocious power. The seats beneath them collapsed, flipping downward and…  
They dropped.  
Ryeowook cursed and screamed in surprise.  
Hermione yelled something, her wand flashing and one by one they splashed down (relatively) gently, (relatively) unscathed. As the water drained away, they peered upward, watching as, alarms blaring, the cart rattled back the way it came.  
Leeteuk and Ryeowook looked at each other.  
,,You look like… you." said Harry. They turned around. Hermione was soaking wet and looking like… Hermione.  
Ron looked like Ron.  
Griphook nodded to the waterfall ,,The Thief’s Downfall. Washes away all enchantments. Can be deadly."  
,,You don’t say." said Ron. As the cart’s alarms grew faint Ryeowook frowned ,,Just out of interest… is there any other way out of here?"  
,,No."  
Before the five could savor this tidbit Bigrod started speaking ,,What the devil are you all doing down here!"  
They all turned, seeing a soaking Bogrod, cleansed of the Imperius curse, backing away in angry confusion.  
,,We need him!" said Griphook.  
,,Is this your doing, Griphook? You have no rights here anymore. When you gave up your keys, you -"  
,,Imperio!" called Leeteuk again.  
Bogrod blinked, resuming his mild demeanor. Griphook stepped past, pushing Bogrod on.


	21. Chapter 21

The five watched the goblins go, exchanged a glance.   
Unnerved. Just then a moan was heard, deep and unsettling, coming from down the tunnel. Ron cocked his ear in disbelief ,,No. It’s not possible…"

Ron appeared first, trailed by other four, and found Bogrod standing placidly by himself. As Harry and Hermione hung back, Ron moved forward slowly, squinting. Ryeowook and Leeteuk came right behind him.  
Something massive shifted heavily, chains clinked. Ryeowook gasped and Leeteuk dragged him a little back.  
A giant dragon tethered to the ground, bared access to a deep vault. Its scaled are pale and flaky, its eyes milky.  
,,Bloody hell. That’s a Welsh Green." said Ron.  
,,It looks like it’s been down here forever." muttered Leeteuk.  
Hinges squealed sharply and they jumped, watching Griphook - in the shadows - taking something from a wooden box on the wall. An odd-looking metal instrument. As he stepped into the light, he tossed it to Hermione. She glanced from it to Griphook, seeing him eyeing her with a strange intensity ,,Go on."  
She looked unsure. Then gave it a shake. A shrill ringing echoed off the rocky passage, eerie and unpleasant. The dragon reared back instantly, howling in fear, then, as the ringing subsides, settled. Ron nodded knowingly ,,It’s been trained to expect pain when it hears the noise."  
Hermione’s eyes flashed to Ron, then to the scars on the dragon’s face and neck ,,That’s barbaric." she and Ryeowook said angryli.  
Hermione handed the instrument back, horrified. Griphook took it, unmoved ,,We’ll only have a few seconds. In other words… they’ll be no do-overs. Understood?"  
The five eyed the dragon, giving a nod.  
,,Ready, Bogrod?"  
,,Hm? Oh. Yes. Of course." Bogrod held up his hand, waggling it. Griphook nodded, eyeing the dragon. Its eyes glimmered angrily.  
Griphook raised the instrument and shook it. The cacophony was murderous. Harry, Ron, Ryeowook, Leeteuk and Hermione grimaced.  
The dragon roared hoarsely, then slowly retreated. Bogrod strid forth, blissfully ignoring the dragon’s bobbing head and pressed his hand to the vault’s door. It melted.

All rushed inside. In the ensuing silence, the dragon spat fire just as the vault re-sealed itself and all went dark.  
,,Lumos!"  
A small group of wandtips bloomed, illuminating a huge vault swimming in glittering treasure and eerie artifacts.  
,,Oh, God…" breathed Leeteuk, Ryeowook grabbed his arm again.  
,,Look." Hermione crossed to what appeared to be the Sword of Gryffindor ,,No wonder Bellatrix thought it was real."  
Harry paid no attention, having drifted away from the others, playing his wandlight over the glittering walls.  
The others noticed and went silent, watching. Griphook eyed Harry with particular curiosity.  
Finally, Ron spoke ,,Is it here, Harry? Can you feel anything?"  
Harry didn’t respond, his wandlight continuing to travel over the small treasures above.  
Leeteuk and Ryeowook exchanged a nervous glance, before Ryeowook let go of Leeteuk's arm and they took a step forward.  
Suddenly Hermione yelped. As the others turned, they saw her retract her hand, as if stung, sending the silver bowl tumbling to the floor. She held up her wrist - displaying a red welt ,,It’s hot!"  
All eyes turned to the bowl, wobbling madly on the floor, when it split apart and began to multiply.  
,,They’ve added Gemino and Flagrante Curses! Everything you touch will burn and multiply!" said Griphook.  
The multiplying bowls skittered across the floor and flipped into the air. As one caroms off Ron’s shoe, it bursts into twenty more.  
,,Ron, your foot!" called Ryeowook.  
It was smoking. As Ron stamped the ground, Harry pivoted, tipping a towering stack of galleons to the floor where they multiplied like cockroaches. Instantly, the room was a riot of multiplying white-hot metal.  
,,We’ll be crushed!" yelled Leeteuk as another goblet started multiplying next to his leg.  
,,Hurry!" said Griphook.  
Harry pointed his wand once again at the small cup near the ceiling ,,That’s it. Up there."  
,,How’re we going to reach it?" asked Hermione.  
,,Give me the sword! The real one."  
Hermione reached into her beaded bag, tossing it to Harry, who catched it by the hilt. Griphook’s eyes glitteref greedily at the sight of it. Instantly, Harry began to scale the multiplying mountain of objects, climbing towards the cup.  
As the sizzling surface shifted beneath his feet he moved upward, beads of sweat trailing over his forehead. Suddenly, halfway up, he slipped and -  
instinctively - to keep from falling, he reached out and   
planted the flesh of his palm against the shifting slope.   
Instantly, objects exploded forth, multiplying crazily and cascading down onto Ron, Ryeowook Hermione, Leeteuk and Griphook in a small avalanche.  
,,Keep going!" called Ryeowook and Ron.  
Harry climbed faster - the sound deafening, objects   
clanging off one another - until, finally, he stopped just   
shy of the ceiling. Reaching out, he extended his arm - further, then further still - and slipped the sword’s tip through the cup’s handle.  
As it shimmied down the blade, a scream rised. Harry looked down, seeing a terrified Bogrod pinned against the door, watching as Griphook sinked beneath the rising tide. Ron dashed forward, grabbed Griphook’s fingers as he was about to go under and yanked the blistered Goblin free.  
,,Harry! Behind you!" called Leeteuk.  
Harry turned and seeing the swelling mountain has reached the ceiling and - with nowhere else to go - was about to spill itself down upon him.  
Turning back Harry leaped.  
He plummeted, feet first, soaring through the air, then crashed down on the swelling treasure. The sword - and cup - flew free.  
,,The cup!" said Ron.  
Ryeowook dived into the scalding treasure, hand outstretched, and catched it. Instantly, dozens of Hufflepuff Cups burst from his fist, but he held tight to the original, grimacing in pain.  
,,In here!" Hermione held her beaded bag before Ryeowook and he jamed it inside. As they turned for the door, they stopped.  
Griphook held the sword, the real sword, in his hands, turning the blade in the light.  
,,We have a deal, Griphook." said Harry.  
Griphook looked up. A kind of madness burned in his eyes ,,I said I’d get you in. I never said anything about getting you out."  
Pivoting swiftly, he slammed Bogrod’s hand to the door and as it melted, the five rode an avalanche of silver and gold into the outer chamber.


	22. Chapter 22

As they found their feet, the dragon roared and spat fire, illuminating the tunnel. Shadows approached, stretching over the tunnel walls: Gringotts goblins and guards.  
,,Griphook!" called Harry ,,Griphook!"  
But Griphook merely looked back, grinning madly and, sword in hand, rushed to join the approaching throng ,,Thieves! Help! Thieves!"  
,,Foul little git." frowned Ron ,,Least we’ve got Bogrod."  
The dragon spat again, reducing Bogrod to dust.  
,,That’s unfortunate." said Leeteuk, eyes wide, Ryeowook pushed behind him.  
,,We can’t just stand here! Who’s got an idea?" asked Hermione.  
,,You’re asking us? You’re the brilliant one." said Ryeowook.  
,,I’ve got something. But it’s mad."  
The boys eyed the approaching throng, turning back to Hermione with looks of mild panic. Steeling herself, she raised her wand ,,Relashio!"  
The iron cuffs on the dragon snapped free.  
,,That’s your idea?" asked Ron.  
,,Come on!" yelled Harry.  
Leeteuk and Ryeowook fired stunning spells toward the goblins as they and Harry pelted toward the dragon and flung themselves onto its neck.   
Hermione and Ron jumped up behind. The dragon didn’t move.  
,,It doesn’t realize it’s free!" said Leeteuk. Hermione started trying out spells ,,Leviosa! Aviatus! Ex Cappa!"  
Nothing. Ron and Harry glanced at each other. Leeteuk looked at Ryeowook and then - as if reading each other’s mind - they raised their wands high and, as one, jabbed the dragon with the tip of their wands.   
It roared, reared, and soared into the air. As it caromed  
off the sides of the tunnel and scrapped the ceiling, the five ducked, watching the goblins scatter like skittles and dust and debris rain down. Harry looked back, seeing the dragon’s spiked tail thrashing, the tunnel caving.

A low rumble was heard, growing louder, then a massive   
dust cloud billowed forth and the dragon burst into   
view. It soared by, wings flapping, eyes blind, gulping   
fresh air.

The dragon soared over London, shedding scales and debris as the dust-ridden five hunkered low, the cool breeze bathing their blistered skin. Ron bellowed in delight ,,That was brilliant! BRILLIANT!"  
Ryeowook looked down, realising he’s on a dragon, several hundred feet in the air. Ron went a bit green  
,,Bloody hell."  
,,Can you imagine when Kyuhyun finds out about this?" asked Ryeowook, grinning. Leeteuk and Harry exchanged a glance, then grinned back, a bit weakly.

The sun has dropped. Below, the dragon’s giant shadow passed over patches of brown and green.  
The five of them shivered as they clung to the dragon. Harry slid a few inches. He peered up, past the beast’s head ,,We’re dropping!"  
The dragon circled, lower and lower. A lake shimmered.  
,,I say we jump!" said Ron.  
,,When?" asked Hermione.  
,,NOW!" called Leeteuk.

They dropped like stones into the water.

Harry, face ashen, shivered as he watched the dragon,   
fifty feet up, swoop down, slurp some water and fly on.   
Seconds later, Ron, Ryeowook, Leeteuk and Hermione broke the surface.

,,He knows." said Harry once they were out of water. Others, dripping wet, eyed Harry. His chest heaved from the swim to shore.  
,,You-Know-Who. He knows we broke into Gringotts. He knows what we took. He knows we’re hunting Horcruxes."  
Ryeowook frowned ,,How is it you -"  
,,I saw him."  
,,You let him in!" gasped Leeteuk. Hermione nodded ,,Harry, you can’t -"  
,,I can’t always help it!" he frowned ,,Maybe I can. I don’t know. "  
,,Never mind!" said Ron ,,What did you see?"  
,,He’s angry. But he’s scared too. He’s going to make sure the other Horcruxes are safe."  
,,What happens when he finds out four are gone?" asked Ryeowook.  
,,I reckon he’ll do anything to stop us from finding the rest. There’s more: one of them’s at Hogwarts."  
,,What?" gasped other four.  
,,You saw it?" asked Leeteuk.  
,,I saw the castle. And Rowena Ravenclaw. I think it must have something to do with her. We have to go there, now."  
,,Tonight?" asked Hermione ,,But we have to plan. We have to figure out what -"  
,,Honestly, Hermione, when have any of our plans actually worked? We plan, we get there and all hell breaks loose."  
,,I'm afraid he’s right." nodded Ryeowook.  
,,One problem: Snape’s Headmaster now." said Ron ,,We can’t just walk in the front door."  
,,We’ll go to Hogsmeade. To Honeydukes. Take the secret passage in the cellar."  
Harry looked off then, over the lake, in the direction the dragon flew off ,,There’s something wrong with him. In the past, I could always follow his thoughts. Now everything feels disconnected."  
,,Maybe it’s because of the Horcruxes. Maybe he’s growing weaker."  
,,Maybe he’s dying." agreed Leeteuk.  
,,No. It’s more like he’s wounded. If anything, he feels more dangerous."  
×××  
An eerie calm. Posters of Harry - “UNDESIRABLE NUMBER ONE” - drooped from every light post. Shops, shuttered at this hour, sat silently, shrouded in a thick fog. Only The Three Broomsticks evidenced life, where yellow light and course laughter drifted from greasy windows.  
Just beyond laid Honeydukes. Suddenly, there was a disturbance in the mist and the group apparated into view.  
They glanced about when a scream rented the air.  
Inhuman.  
Shrill.  
Ryeowook jumped in surprise and gripped Leeteuk's arm again.  
The laughter died inside The Three Broomsticks, a mob of shadows filled  
the windows. Instantly, the group pelted for Honeydukes. 

As they closed in on Honeydukes, Death Eaters spilled from the Broomsticks.   
,,There! Right there!"  
The five turned on their heels and vanished into the mist. 

Harry lead the way, the group running wicked fast through the twisting streets, glancing down alleyways for signs of pursuers, the mist both friend and foe.  
Suddenly, a dark figure appeared on the roof above. He whistled ,,I’ve got them! Down here!"

They raced down a side street and stumbled into an alcove, lungs burning. Hermione whispered ,,They were ready for us."  
Suddenly beams of light fractured the mist.  
,,We know you’re here, Potter. There’s no getting away."  
Harry slipped the mirror from his pocket and angled it.   
His own face slid briefly over the surface, then the end of the alley came into view. A Death Eater stood there, wand glowing in the mist.  
Leeteuk with Ron pushed Ryeowook and Hermione behind them.  
,,Perhaps you need some convincing."  
,,What’s he mean by that?" asked Ron.  
Hermione gasped, eyes looking upward. The boys follow her gaze.  
Just above the rooftops, barely distinguishable from the night, Dementors drifted like smoke. As Harry drew his wand, Leeteuk’s hand covered his. He whispered ,,No, you’ll give us away."  
The night grew darker, the streetlights dim. The group’s breath drifted visibly in the gathering chill. As the Dementors descended, the group grimaced, beset by bleak thoughts.  
Leeteuk grabbed Ryeowook's hand, eyes closed tightly. A tear escaped Ryeowook, sliding down his cheek. Finally, Harry couldn't take it ,,Expecto Patronum!"  
A silver stag burst from his wand and charged down the street, scattering the Dementors before vanishing around the other side of the Hog’s head.  
,,It’s him! He’s down there!"  
Footsteps clattered on the cobblestones. Harry, Ron, Leeteuk, Ryeowook and Hermione glanced desperately about when - suddenly - bolts grinded, hinges squalled and a door opened. A cat slithered out and a man appeared in silhouette, the profile familiar…  
,,In here, Potter." he said.


	23. Chapter 23

They slipped quickly past the man and inside. He gestured toward a rickety wooden staircase, bringing a finger to his lips: Shhhh.

Harry entered a room with a threadbare carpet and a small fireplace, above which hung a large oil painting of a blonde girl with a sweet, but vacant stare. He stepped to a grimy window and peered down to the street, where half a dozen Death Eaters glanced about in confusion. Just then, others entered the room.  
,,Did you get a look at him!" said Ryeowook ,,For a second I thought it was-"  
,,I know." said Harry.  
Hearing this, Harry slipped the mirror from his pocket.   
footsteps sounded from below.   
,,Harry! I can see you! In here!" said Leeteuk.  
Harry turned, watching Leeteuk take a jagged shard similar to his own from the mantel. He glanced down at the piece in his palm, seeing Leeteuk’s eye looking out at him.   
Just then, Aberforth’s hulking form appeared on the landing ,,You bloody fools! What were you thinking coming here? Do you have any idea how dangerous it is -"  
,,You’re Aberforth." said Harry.  
The room went quiet. The man turned, eyeing Harry.   
,,Dumbledore’s brother. It’s you I’ve been seeing - here. It’s you who sent Dobby."  
Harry held up his shard. Aberforth eyed it briefly ,,Where’ve you left him?"  
,,He’s dead." said Leeteuk softly.  
,,Sorry to hear it. I liked that elf."  
,,How’d you come by it?" Harry nodded to the shard in Leeteuk’s hand.  
,,Mundungus Fletcher, ‘bout a year ago."  
,,Dung had no right selling you that. It belonged to -"  
,,Sirius. Albus told me. He also told me that you’d likely be hacked off if you ever found out I had it. But ask yourself where you’d be if I didn’t."  
Harry didn’t respond.  
,,Right then. Reckon you’re hungry. Let’s get you fed, then think of the best way to get you out of here."

A tray of food was set down on the table. Ron, Leeteuk, Ryeowook and Hermione set to, they haven’t eaten for days. Aberforth poured himself a glass of mead. Not his first.  
,,Do you hear much from the others? From the Order?" asked Ryeowook.  
,,The Order is finished. You-Know-Who’s won. Anyone who says otherwise is kidding themselves."  
They, except Ryeowook, exchanged glances, Ryeowook staring down. Harry didn’t touch the food, just stared quietly at Aberforth ,,We need to get into Hogwarts. Dumbledore gave us a job to do."  
,,Did he now? Nice job? Easy?"  
An awkward silence, the tension heavy.  
,,We’ve been hunting Horcruxes. We think the last one’s in the school. But we’ll need your help getting in. If we can find it and kill it, then we kill him, and then we can end this war once and for all. We need to get into Hogwarts tonight."  
Aberforth stared at him for a moment, until the silence grew ,,It’s not a job my brother’s given you, it’s a suicide mission. Do yourself a favor boy. Go home. Live a little longer."  
,,Dumbledore trusted me, to see this through."  
,,What makes you think you can trust him! What makes you think you can believe anything my brother told you! In all the time you knew him, did he ever mention my name? Did he ever mention hers?" Aberforth gestured to the painting of the girl.  
,,Why should he…"  
,,Keep secrets? You tell me."  
,,I only care about the Dumbledore I knew. I trusted him."  
,,Did you now? And why is that?"  
,,I had no reason not to -"  
,,That’s a boy’s answer. A boy who goes chasing Horcruxes on the word of a man who won’t even tell him where to start. You’re lying. Not just to me, which doesn’t matter, but to yourself as well. That’s what a fool does."  
,,You’re drunk."  
,,You don’t strike me as a fool, Mr. Potter. So I’ll ask you again. There must be a reason. Why do you trust anything my brother ever said to you? Why?"  
Harry stood mute, his face at war with itself.  
Leeteuk looked at Ryeowook worriedly. Shorter boy was still staring down.  
For a moment, it was unclear which competing emotion will win out, then - finally - Harry spoke, his voice steady ,,Because I need to. Because if I don’t, I don’t know who I am anymore. I’ve lost too many people to lie down now. I’m not interested in what happened between you and your brother, I don’t even care that you’ve given up. I trust the man I knew. I’m going to see this through." he paused ,,I need to get into the castle tonight."  
Silence. Hermione and Ron exchanged a glance. Aberforth regarded Harry darkly, but Harry merely stood, waiting. After several seconds, Aberforth’s gaze shifted to the painting ,,You know what to do…"  
The girl smiled, turned, and walked away, growing slowly smaller in the painting with each step she took.  
,,Where’ve you sent her?" asked Ryeowook, finally looking up.  
,,You’ll see soon enough."  
,,That’s Ariana, isn’t it?" asked Hermione ,,Your sister. She’s beautiful."  
,,She’ll always be beautiful."  
Ron and Harry glanced at each other, confused.  
,She died very young, didn’t she." muttered Leeteuk.  
This hung.  
,,My brother sacrificed many things, Mr. Potter, in his journey to find power, including her. She was devoted to him - he gave her everything, but time." Aberforth looked to the empty frame.  
,,Mr. Dumbledore… thank you." Aberforth stared hard at Hermione, nodded curtly and exited. As he disappeared Ron looked to Hermione to explain her “Thank you.”  
,,Did save our lives twice. Kept an eye on us in that mirror. That doesn’t seem like someone who’s given up, does it?"  
Ron and Harry exchanged a glance, eyeing the empty doorway.  
,,She’s coming back!" said Leeteuk.  
,,And she’s got someone with her!" added Ryeowook.  
Just then, the painting bloomed faintly and Ariana emerged from deep within the dark canvas. *  
,,Who’s that with her?" asked Ron ,,Bloody hell…"  
As Ariana drew closer, the limping figure beside her came clear: Neville.  
,,I knew you’d come!" he said ,,I told them all! Harry Potter would never abandon Hogwarts!"  
,,Neville…" said Hermione softly.  
The gilded frame swung open, revealing - in actuality - what the painting had replicated. Harry pelted forward into the passageway as Neville came into the light drifting from the sitting room.  
Long hair. Gashed face. Swollen eye. Clothes ripped and torn.  
Leeteuk gasped ,,Neville, you look…"  
,,Like hell? I reckon. This is nothing. Seamus is worse. You’ll see."  
Neville embraced them all, then turned to Aberforth ,,Hey, Ab. There might be a couple more people on the way."  
The five turned, seeing Aberforth standing in the doorway, watching Ariana drift back into the canvas. Neville turned to Harry, Ron, Leeteuk, Ryeowook and Hermione. Smiled again ,,Well? Ready?"

Neville lead the others down the passage.  
,,I don’t remember this being on the Marauder’s Map." said Ron.  
,,That’s because it never existed till now. The seven secret passages were sealed off before the start of the year. This is the only way in or out now. The grounds are crawling with Death Eaters and Dementors."  
,,How bad is it, Neville? With Snape as Headmaster." asked Hermione.  
,,Hardly ever see him. It’s the Carrows you have to watch out for."  
,,The Carrows?" asked Ryeowook.  
,,Brother and sister. They’re in charge of discipline. Like punishment, the Carrows."  
Neville pointed to a gash on his face.  
,,They did that to you? But why?" asked Hermione.  
,,Today’s Dark Arts lesson had us practicing the Cruciatus Curse. On First Years. I refused. Hogwarts has changed."  
The others looked shocked. Neville grinned ,,Aw, c’mon. Don’t be grim. We’re all used to it by now. And the thing is, it helps when people stand up, gives everyone hope. I used to notice that when you did it, Harry. C’mon, we’re almost there."  
The five exchanged glances, following Neville.

Neville lead them up a short flight of stone steps to a door, paused and looked back, whispering ,,Let’s have a bit of fun, shall we?"  
he pushed open the door ,,Hey! Listen up, you lot! I’ve brought you a surprise!"  
,,Not more of Aberforth’s cooking, I hope." said Seamus.  
,,Be a surprise if we could digest it." said another familiar voice. Ryeowook and Leeteuk exchanged a glance with Harry.


	24. Chapter 24

Neville looked back, jerking his head towards the open door.  
The five stepped forward, ducked through and emerged into a large room that looked like a sumptuous tree house.  
Faces turned.  
Blinked.  
Utter silence.  
Then voices exploded. Madness ensued as the five were swallowed up in a scrum of backslaps and handshakes.  
Many familiar faces were present. Luna. Dean Thomas. Cho Chang. Lavender Brown.  
,,Okay, okay! Stand down! Let’s not kill them before You-Know-Who gets the chance!"  
They parted, but before Neville could continue another person ran forward and threw themselves at Harry. The boy was shocked before he heard the voice, sobbing ,,I'm so glad you're okay…"  
,,Kyuhyun…" whispered Harry and hugged him back. They pulled away and Harry looked at his friend. He had blood all over his robes, but strangely nothing on his face. Kyuhyun pulled away, going to Hermione and Ron touching their faces in disbelief, the two gave him a shocked look and then smiled. He grinned back.  
Then he looked at Leeteuk and Ryeowook. Tears streaming down his cheeks.  
,,Oh my god, Wookie…" he sobbed, hugging them tightly. They hugged him back, tears in their eyes as well.  
,,I was so worried for you… I was scared they killed you…" whispered Leeteuk.  
,,It takes much more then that to kill me." said Kyuhyun, half chuckling, half sobbing.  
,,How did you get here?"  
,,My grandmother. She w-was at the wedding… I'm so sorry…" he looked at Ron.  
,,It's okay, don't be." said Ron quickly.  
They settled, Kyuhyun standing with his friends, refusing to let go of their hands.  
,,Right then. What’s the plan, Harry?" asked Neville.  
Harry gazed out over the expectant faces in the room, noting the hollow eyes and broken bodies and the desperate, almost palpable desire for hope.  
For a moment he seemed lost, awed by the sacrifice his friends have made, much of it for him. Finally, he  
spoke ,,Okay. There’s something we need to find, something hidden here in the castle. It could help us defeat You-Know-Who."  
,,What is it?" asked Kyuhyun.  
,,We don’t know."  
Dean shrugged ,,Where is it?"  
,,Don’t know that either."  
A confused murmur filled the room.  
,,I realize it’s not much to go on."  
,,That’s nothing to go on." said Seamus.  
Harry faltered, then his gaze happened upon the Ravenclaw banner hanging across the room, bearing the symbol of an eagle. He studied it, a notion forming.  
,,I think it might have something to do with Ravenclaw. It would be small, easy to conceal, valuable. Any ideas?"  
He looked up. For a moment, there was no response, then ,,Well, there’s Rowena Ravenclaw’s lost diadem." said Luna.  
,,Oh, bloody hell. Here we go." muttered Ron under his breath.  
,,The lost diadem of Ravenclaw? Hasn’t anyone ever heard of it? It’s quite famous."  
,,Yes, but Luna, it’s lost." said Cho.  
,,For centuries now." agreed Kyuhyun ,,There’s not a person alive today who’s seen it."  
Ron frowned ,,Excuse me. But would someone tell me: what’s a bloody diadem?"  
,,It’s a kind of crown." said Ryeowook ,,You know, like a tiara."  
As he said this, Harry frowned, trying to think if he’s seen such a thing in the castle.  
,,Ravenclaw’s was rumored to have magical properties, to enhance the wisdom of the wearer." added Kyuhyun.  
Just then quick footsteps were heard and a girl appeared atop the far staircase. She stopped, staring at Harry.  
Ginny.  
,,Harry."  
,,Hey there."  
Ron smiled, about to speak, then noticed Ginny’s eyes have not left Harry. He frowned, speaking to Hermione and other boys ,,Six months she hasn’t seen me and it’s like I’m Frankie First Year. I mean, I’m only her brother."  
,,Got loads of those, though, doesn’t she? There’s only one Harry."  
,,Shut up, Seamus."  
,,What is it, Ginny?" asked Neville.  
,,Snape knows. He knows that Harry was spotted in Hogsmeade."  
×××  
A stream of Hufflepuff students moved towards the Great Hall. They walked grimly, their faces blank, as if accustomed to such exercises. Ryeowook and Leeteuk hiding between them.  
The Ravenclaws walked in lockstep as well. Luna and Cho were by Kyuhyun's sides, looking like bodyguards. Kyuhyun put a hand on Luna's back protectively.

Slytherin House walked in rigid synchronization, backs  
straight, in perfect rhythm.  
As the Grffindors walked, Harry moved in their midst, effectively shielded. Harry slipped past a few people, reached out and enfolded Ginny’s hand in his own. She didn’t look back, knows it’s him, knows his touch.

Each House stood together as a group, the room buzzing. No one sat. Harry was nowhere to be seen.  
At the Tall Table at the top of the Hall two Death Eaters - Amycus and Alecto Carrow - stood like sinister sentinels, their eyes raking the crowd. Professor McGonagall, her face ashen, her bearing reduced, stood along the right wall, while Flitwick stood by the left wall. As Snape entered, the room went slowly silent.  
,,Many of you are surely wondering why I have summoned you here at this hour. It has come to my attention that earlier this evening… Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmeade."  
A murmured thrill filled the Hall. McGonagall’s eyes glistened with curiosity. Snape raised his voice, briefly, to quell the noise in the Hall ,,I mention this in the hopes that truth will not be supplanted by rumor. For myself and a few select members of the staff this comes as little surprise. We have, for some time, considered Mr. Potter’s return to Hogwarts to be not only possible but inevitable. Consequently, in the past several months and under my specific direction, exhaustive defensive strategies have been employed to defeat any attempt Mr. Potter might make to breach these walls. But know this. Should anyone - student or staff - attempt to aid Mr. Potter, that person will be punished in a manner consistent with the severity of their transgression. Rest assured: So long as I am Headmaster at Hogwarts, Harry Potter will never again step foot in this castle."  
As applause erupted from the Slytherins, Maisy Reynolds, glowered over at them. Snape raised a hand. The room returned to silence ,,Now then. If anyone here has knowledge of Mr. Potter’s movements this evening… I invite them to step forward now."  
Snape’s eyes raked the Hall.  
Dead silence.  
A nervous shift of glances. And then footsteps.  
A figures appeared in the shadows at the back of the Hall. McGonagall’s chin rised in disbelief. Maisy’s face bloomed with hope. And then ,,I think I can help you out with that…" Harry appeared ,,It would seem that, despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you have a bit of a security problem, Headmaster."  
Snape stared in stunned disbelief, then his gaze shifted  
as one by one, others emerged: Ron, Hermione, Lupin, Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, Percy, Heechul, KangIn, Bill, Fleur, Kingsley, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Shindong, Siwon and Yesung. Then kids from Hogwarts joined from their respective groups: Ryeowook, Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, Luna, Dean Thomas.  
,,And I’m afraid it’s rather extensive."  
The Carrows, who had been moving towards Harry, faltered, turning to Snape with uncertainty. Harry’s eyes narrowed with malice as he stared at Snape ,,How dare you stand where he stood."  
Snape watched Harry draw his wand, pointing it at him.  
,,Tell them how it was that night. Tell then how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you…  
and killed him. Tell them!"  
Snape’s eyes found Harry’s, but his face remained a mask. McGonagall stood poised, no longer an ashen ghost. Flitwick’s hand twitched over his wand. The air prickled with anticipation.  
Snape moved as if to retrieve his wand. McGonagall stepped forward and send a volcanic blast Snape’s way.  
Pivoting, he parried the spell - barely - and send it ricocheting around the room.  
Chaos ensued. Flitwick and the rest of the staff - inspired by Harry and McGonagall - leaped forth, wands out. Snape, outnumbered, standing at the epicenter, parried spell after spell with astonishing skill deflecting two of the curses into Alecto and Amycus Carrow.  
Snape took the measure of the room and sweeped his wand over his head, reducing the torches that lined the wall to smoke and pitching the Hall into total darkness.  
As students screamed, a great whooshing sound filled the Hall and some flying thing flickered past the windows, rattling the panes before blasting through one.  
Instantly, the torches burst back to life and others saw  
it was McGonagall, wand raised aloft, who’s done it. Leeteuk immediately flung himself at KangIn, Ryeowook hugged Heechul who hugged him back.  
,,I don't get a hug?" asked Yesung with small smile. Ryeowook pulled from Heechul and hugged his boyfriend, kissing him.  
Kyuhyun and Siwon were hugging a bit away from them, Siwon giving butterfly kisses all over Kyuhyun's face.  
,,It tickles." chuckled Kyuhyun.  
In the moonlight, Harry could see a batlike creature beating into the night. McGonagall peered bitterly into the darkness ,,Coward! COWARD! And he didn’t even stay to fight!" she turned to Harry ,,Mr. Potter, do you mind telling me what you’re doing here, which, I trust you realize, is an act of complete and utter lunacy?"  
,,I’m a Gryffindor." said Harry.  
,,I thought it might have something to do with that." she turned to the room ,,All right! Settle down! Settle down!"  
the room quieted ,,It appears that your Headmaster, to use the common phrase, has done a bunk."  
Cheers rised from all Houses save Slytherin, where Pansy Parkinson glowered along with Blaise and Goyle. Even McGonagall couldn’t help but smile. Just then, Harry winced slightly, pressing his fingers to his temple. Kyuhyun noticed, he and Siwon running to his side ,,Harry?"  
A slow rumbling filled the Hall. Harry, fingers trembling with pain, glanced up, seeing dark clouds coagulating in the Enchanted Ceiling. McGonagall followed his gaze, as did others, watching as the clouds shifted eerily, like blots of blood.  
Suddenly the flames in the torches along the walls trembled as a chill breeze consumed the room. The Hall slowly dimmed. All grew progressively silent, Heechul and Yesung hugging Ryeowook between them.  
Then a girl screamed, her voice rising and rising. Harry rushed through the throng, the students parting as he pelted forwards, pushing past them until he found  
Maisy, cowering on the floor in the corner, hands over her ears, eyes clenched tight. She seemed possessed.  
Everyone watched, chilled. Siwon put a hand on Kyuhyun's waist and KangIn pulled Leeteuk to him. Finally Harry started to move forward, when he himself winced, pressing his fingers to his temples. Another person screamed somewhere in the Hall, then another. Harry glanced around him, at the circle of faces in his vicinity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Kyuhyun is back! You have no idea how happy I am to have him here!


	25. Chapter 25

Suddenly Kyuhyun winced as well, a voice blooming in his head in a deathly whisper.  
,,I know that many of you will want to fight. Some of you may even think this wise. But this is folly."  
Leeteuk looked at KangIn to see him listening as well. Everybody was mutely listening as Voldemort spoke.  
,,I wish you no harm. I have great respect for the students of Hogwarts. I was once one myself after all. I ask for but one thing and if granted no magical blood shall be spilt…"  
For a moment they stood, hung in silence.  
,,Give me Harry Potter. Do this and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded."  
With that, the whisper receded and those in the Hall slowly surfaced back into the prickling ambience of the here and now. Above them, the clouds evaporated in the Enchanted Ceiling. And then, like iron filings flaking to the surface of a magnet, every eye found Harry.  
For a moment, silence.  
Then, Pansy Parkinson jabbed her finger at Harry ,,But he’s there! Potter’s there! Someone grab him!"  
Instinctively, Kyuhyun and Ginny stepped in front of Harry, wands drawn.   
Then, as one, the Gryffindors assembled in a line and faced towards the Slytherins, shielding Harry. Moments later, the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs did the same. Harry’s eyes glittered at the sight, moved. Ginny lowered her wand.  
Just then Filch burst in the Hall ,,Students out of bed! Students in the corridors!"  
Filch stopped dead, as Mrs. Norris wended through his legs.  
,,They’re supposed to be out of bed, you blithering idiot!" said McGonagall.  
,,Oh. Sorry, ma'am." Filch began to turn away.  
,,Wait! As it turns out, Mr. Filch, your arrival is most opportune. If you would, I’d like you to lead Miss Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin House from the Hall."  
,,Right away." he stopped ,,Er, exactly where is it I’d be leadin’ em to?"  
,,The dungeons should do."  
Cheers rised again and McGonagall’s eyes turned on Harry. She rised up to full height, her jaw firm ,,I presume you have a reason for returning, Potter. What is it you need?"  
,,Time. As much as you can give me."  
,,Do what you have to do. I’ll secure the castle."  
,,Is that possible, Professor?"  
,,We teachers are rather good at magic, Potter. We’ve even been known to turn out a worthwhile witch or wizard on occasion. I think it’s time I ask a few of them to take their magic beyond the classroom. What d’you think?"  
Harry followed McGonagall’s gaze, seeing Neville and Ginny conferring with a sprinkling of DA members.  
,,I think you’re right."  
McGonagall nodded, still sizing up Neville and the others. Harry turned to Kyuhyun who nodded. He gave a kiss to Siwon and they turned to exit.  
,,By the way, Potter…" he looked back ,,It’s good to see you."  
,,You, too, Professor."

Neville and Ginny flanked McGonagall and Siwon as they sweeped out of the Great Hall and into the courtyard. Flitwick and other members of the DA - including Seamus - trailed after.  
,,Let me get this straight, Professor. You’re giving us permission to do this?"  
,,That is correct, Longbottom."  
,,To blow it up. Boom."  
,,Boom."  
,,Wicked." he frowned ,,Um… exactly how do you propose we do this, Professor?"  
,,Why don’t you confer with Mr. Finnegan. Or Mr. Kim from Ravenclaw. As I recall, they have a particular proclivity for pyrotechnics."  
Neville and Ginny glanced back at Seamus and Namjoon. The two exchanged a glance ,,We can bring them down."  
,,That’s the spirit. Now off you go."  
Neville, Ginny, Seamus and the DA peeled off, Yesung, Donghae and Eunhyuk tagging along.  
,,You realize, of course, that nothing we do will be able to keep out You-Know-Who indefinitely." said Flitwick.  
,,That doesn’t mean we can’t hold him up." shrugged Siwon.  
,,And his name is Voldemort, Filius." said McGonagall ,,You might as well use it. He’s going to try to kill you either way."  
With that, McGonagall wheeled, raised her wand and pointed it in the direction of the Great Hall.  
,,Piertotum Locomotor!"  
Instantly, all along the corridor statues and suits of   
armor came to life on their plinths.  
As McGonagall and the others watched, the statues paraded into view.  
,,Hogwarts is threatened! Man the boundaries and protect us! Do your duty to our school!"  
As the statues thundered past, heading toward the viaduct, McGonagall watched with evident pleasure ,,I’ve always wanted to use that spell."  
Siwon chuckled and went off.

Several yards off, Flitwick held his wand aloft, his face grimly determined. Momentarily a “disturbance”   
troubled the atmosphere - this was powerful stuff - McGonagall and other Staff members stepped forward to assist, Shindong by their side, wands raised high.  
,,Protego Maxima…"  
,,Finato Duri…"  
,,Repello Inimicum…"  
Together they conjured a magical shield, which expanded ever outward, blooming over the castle grounds, while far below the statues marched the length of the viaduct and took their positions along the perimeter, still as sentinels. 

Further on, Neville, Ginny, Yesung, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Seamus, Namjoon and half a dozen DA members approach the wooden bridge.

Controlled chaos as scores of students and Staff sweeped over the staircase, preparing for battle. Harry and Kyuhyun moved quickly, followed by Ron and Hermione. They spoke with urgency.  
,,Harry, Hermione and I have been thinking. It doesn’t really matter if we find the Horcrux."  
They stopped.  
,,What’re you saying?" asked Kyuhyun.  
,,Unless we can destroy it." said Hermione.  
,,So we were thinking -"  
,,You were thinking. It’s Ron’s idea. And it’s brilliant."  
,,You destroyed Tom Riddle’s Diary with a Basilisk fang, right? Well, we know where we might find one, don’t we?"  
Harry looks at the two of them, pondering this. He nodded.  
,,Okay. But take this. That way you can find us when you get back."  
Harry handded Hermione the Marauder’s map.  
,,Where are you going?" asked Hermione.  
,,Ravenclaw Common Room. Got to start somewhere."  
Hermione nodded, slipping the Map in her beaded bag and she and Ron headed off. Just before they turned the corner, Ron looked back, held Harry’s glance briefly and then was gone.  
Harry grabbed Kyuhyun's hand, not wanting to loose him again, and continued on.  
Luna watched him vanish in the crowd.

Harry and Kyuhyun dashed across the bridge.  
,,Harry! Kyuhyun! Wait! I need to talk to you!"  
They glanced back, slowing, but didn’t break stride.  
,,We're a bit preoccupied right now, Luna." said Kyuhyun.  
,,But you won’t find anything where you’re going. You’re wasting your time."  
Harry frowned, mildly annoyed, didn’t glance back ,,We’ll talk later, Luna."  
,,Harry -"  
,,Later."  
Luna stopped, watching them recede. Then suddenly ,,HARRY POTTER! YOU LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW!"  
They stopped, stunned, turned. Luna collected herself ,,Don’t you remember what you said about Rowena Ravenclaw’s diadem:" she looked at Kyuhyun ,,‘There’s not a person alive who’s seen it.’"  
Harry stared dumbly back, shrugging, “So?”  
,,It’s obvious, isn’t it?"  
Kyuhyun suddenly gasped in realisation ,,Right! We have to talk to someone who’s dead."  
Luna nodded.  
Harry stared at them oddly when suddenly he became aware of the disturbance in the air around them. He looked up, toward the shield above, then at the tiny figure of Flitwick, wand aloft, standing with McGonagall and Sprout.  
,,He’s very impressive, isn’t he?"  
Harry started to respond when he winced, clutching his   
scar.


	26. Chapter 26

Explosions sounded. Harry blinked, looking upward as the sky blazed with light and smoking tendrils plummeted towards the castle.  
BOOM!  
The bridge rolled under his feet but the shield held… for now. Harry squeezed Kyuhyun's hand a bit more. As fire filled the sky again, Fred and George burst out of the castle, grinning madly.  
,,Nice night for it!" said Fred   
Harry and Kyuhyun turned to Luna.  
,,Okay, Luna. Who’ve you got in mind?"

Leeteuk and KangIn stood outside, helping with anything they could.  
,,It's not a bad place to die…" muttered Leeteuk, not realising he was talking aloud.  
KangIn frowned ,,Don't talk like that. You're not going to die."  
,,How can you be so sure?"  
,,Because I know you. And if you think one of us is going to let you die, think again."  
Leeteuk looked at him, smiling a little. He kissed KangIn softly ,,I love you."  
,,Love you too." smiled bigger boy.

Neville peered outward, marveling at the bombardment above.   
,,That’s it. I want a charge on each and every joist." said Seamus.  
Neville peered below. Down amongst the pilings, Seamus and Namjoon directed Yesung, Katie Bell, Cho and Nigel in placing magical “charges” (spells) on key pressure points.  
,,You do know what you’re doing, don’t you?" asked Neville.  
Seamus winked and Namjoon gave a thumbs-up - they seemed to be enjoying themselves, perhaps inordinately so.  
Neville exhaled, shaking his head ,,Blimey."  
Neville looked off then, peering back along the bridge’s spine to where Ginny stood at the far end, Eunhyuk and Donghae behind her. Seeing him, she raised her hand to wave then went still, her hand suspended in the air, looking past Neville as a howling rised on the air like a crude battle cry. Hearing it, too, Neville turned, seeing  
hundreds of baying Snatchers rolling in an angry wave over the hill opposite.  
,,Not good."  
Eunhyuk and Donghae exchanged a look.

Luna lead them up a shadowy staircase, out into a corridor.  
,,If you’re to find her, you’ll find her down there."  
,,Aren’t you coming?" asked Harry.  
Luna cocked her head, staring down toward the dark end ,,No. I think it best if you talk alone. She’s very shy."  
Luna exited. Harry eyed the shadows ahead. He and Kyuhyun exchanged a glance.

Lupin, Siwon and Shacklebolt strode out into the night as Dean tagged after. Shacklebolt gave instructions to Dean ,,Tell Professor McGonagall Remus, Siwon and I will handle this side of the castle."  
,,Yes, sir."  
As Dean started off, the grounds beyond and below came into view: a sea of Death Eaters. The trio stopped dead, narrowing their eyes.  
,,Dean!" called Siwon ,,On second thought, tell Professor McGonagall we might need one or two more wands this side."  
Dean nodded, continuing on, merely trading a glance with Arthur, Fred and George as they appeared, staring in stunned disbelief at the deadly throng across the landscape.  
,,It’s the quality of one’s conviction that determines success, not the number of one’s followers." said Lupin.  
They stared straight ahead.  
,,Who said that?" asked Siwon.  
,,Me."  
For the first time, the three looked at each other, sharing a fatalistic smile. Just then Tonks appeared.  
,,Speaking of quality."  
Tonks rushed past the Weasleys, lightly touching Arthur’s arm as she leaped into Lupin’s embrace. He hugged her deeply ,,You shouldn’t have. It’s Teddy who needs you."  
,,He’ll sleep ‘til dawn and snore like his father. It’s you who needs me tonight."  
He looks her in the eye, not denying it. Then a   
thunderous boom shattered the night and acrid plumed of smoke strafed the sky.

Shadows, streaked across the walls of the corridor as Harry and Kyuhyun walked. Up ahead, a gauzy shadow played eerily in the corner, undulating like the fins of a goldfish.  
As they turned the corner, they found a beautiful ghost floating before a veined mirror, her reflected eyes distant and sad. As her face came into view, Harry reacted, recognizing her from his visions ,,It’s you…"

The sea of Snatchers closed on the bridge, their howls   
deafening. As Neville looked on in terror, a fresh volley of rockets laced the night sky, his skin throbbing with a kaleidoscope of light: Blood red. Blue moon. Bright sun. He glanced up, watching as the bombs stroke the shield and the sky shivered like water. Suddenly, his expression changed, faint hope displacing dread as...  
THWACK!  
... teeth bared, the first Snatcher ran flat into Flitwick’s shield and bounced back.  
THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!  
One after another, the Snatchers bounced back. A grin   
bloomed in Neville’s face ,,Ha! Ha!"  
Scabior stopped short, eyeing the area ahead warily. Neville began to laugh, in faint disbelief at first, then harder, almost maniacally, consumed by a fear turned   
to ecstasy. Hoarsely, he bellowed at Scabior ,,Yeah! You and whose army!"  
He grinned, raising his wand and, with a triumphant whoop, whipped his arm (too) vigorously into the air and fired a shot into the night sky.  
,,Woah!"  
,,Easy up there!"  
Neville looked down, seeing Seamus and Namjoon - draped in charges - glaring up at him.  
,,Sorry." he rubbed his elbow ,,Ow."  
Donghae and Eunhyuk laughed.

The Grey Lady drifted eerily, staring at them.  
,,You’re the Grey Lady, the ghost of Ravenclaw Tower." said Harry.  
,,I do not answer to that name."  
,,I’m sorry." said Kyuhyun quickly ,,It’s Helena, isn’t it? Helena Ravenclaw. Rowena’s daughter. Luna told us."  
,,Are you friends of Luna’s?"  
,,Yes." nodded Harry ,,She thought you might be able to help me."  
,,You seek my mother’s diadem."  
Harry stopped, stunned ,,Yes! That’s right -"  
,,Luna is kind. Unlike so many of the others, but she was wrong. I cannot help you."  
She began to drift away. Outside, explosions were heard.   
The room quaked. Two boys looked desperate.  
,,Wait! Please!" called Kyuhyun.  
,,Many have sought my mother’s diadem. Its powers are legendary…"  
,,But we don’t care about its powers!" said Harry  
,,Honestly-"  
But she was drifting away. Harry and Kyuhyun watched in desperation.  
,,We don’t seek it for ourselves! You have to believe us!"  
But she only drifted on. Helplessly, Harry watched her   
go. Then Kyuhyun spoke ,,We want to destroy it."  
She stopped, turning. They saw this had hooked her in some way. They began walking back toward her, Harry nodding ,,That’s what you want, isn’t it, Helena? You want it destroyed."  
,,She thought I took it to hurt her. But I only wanted to be more like her, clever and wise. She wore it so beautifully, but on me… I grew to hate it… the pain I felt… the pain I feel even now…"  
,,We’ll end your pain, Helena. Tell us where it is and we’ll destroy it, I swear, on my mother’s memory-"  
,,Another swore to destroy it, many years ago, a strange boy with a strange name…"  
,,Tom Riddle-"  
,,But he lied."  
,,He’s lied to many people-"  
Suddenly, her eyes blazed with anger, her face contorting horribly and Harry could’t help but take a step back, pushing Kyuhyun behind him.  
,,I know what he’s done! I know who he is! He defiled it! With Dark Magic!"  
They stared at her, watching as her eyes drifted and her face resolved itself again, vacant but beautiful.  
,,Yes. That’s right." said Kyuhyun softly ,,But we can undo that, Helena. We can destroy it once and for all. But only if you tell us where he hid it. You know where he hid it, don’t you, Helena? You just have to tell us. Please."  
Harry stepped toward her ,,Trust me."  
She looked at him, standing so close now, only inches apart, lost in his eyes for a moment ,,Strange… you remind me of him a bit…"  
Harry stared at her, stung, suddenly looking a bit lost himself. Explosions sounded again, faintly this time and for a moment it was as if he’s forgotten why he’s come here. Then, her voice brought him round ,,It’s here. In the castle. In the place where everything is hidden… If you have to ask, you’ll never know. If you know, you need only ask…"  
Harry started backing away, grabbing Kyuhyun hand ,,Thank you…" they turned ,,Thank you…"  
They started to run.

They careened down the staircase, buffeted by the chaos that surrounded them, swept forward by the tide of people screaming and shouting as they deployee to different parts of the castle.  
It was madness.


	27. Chapter 27

An eruption of sound and fury roled over the grounds.  
Neville stared to the sky, his face bleached white.  
Ginny’s pupils contracted.  
Yesung gulped.  
Donghae took Eunhyuk's hand, raising it to his lips and kissing it.  
Eunhyuk frowned in confusion.  
,,Always wanted to do that." muttered Donghae. Eunhyuk nodded, standing closer to his boyfriend.

McGonagall studied the trembling shield above.

Tonks reached for Lupin’s hand, but was unable to bridge the few inches that separated their fingers.  
Siwon toyed with the ring he got from Kyuhyun, gulping before he shook his head, concentrating.

Stricken, Fred, George and Dean stared at the night sky.

Ryeowook grabbed Heechul's sleeve automatically. Heechul looked at him, but didn't say anything.

Kangin and Leeteuk exchanged a glance before interlocking their fingers.

Flitwick turned, staring up at the castle, standing dark as ink against the sky.  
And then… Flitwick’s shield shattered.

Sizzling plumed strafed the night sky, raining down on the knights arrayed along the bridge and onto the castle itself.

The plumes ricocheted madly, shattering the tracery as the Knights struggled to defend the castle. McGonagall looked up: more plumes lit up the sky, beginning to plummet.  
,,Fall inside! Everybody! Fall inside!"

Windows shattered, pierced by plumes, which materialized into Death Eaters.  
Instantly, students and staff engaged the dark wizards, standing shoulder to shoulder as they defended the school against the onslaught.  
Fred and George fell in on either side of Arthur, wands blazing, while Lupin, Tonks, Siwon and Shacklebolt battled only yards away, the fighting swift and lethal. 

Neville’s eyes raked the fiery nightscape before him, then shifted to the more immediate vicinity. He went still. Scabior. The Snatchers. Were rising. Moving forward. Toward… him.  
,,Not good."  
Neville started to back up slowly, then turned heel and pelted back up the bridge. Plumes rained down from the sky.  
Enemy spells skitter at Neville’s feet. He looked back, seeing Scabior and the others closing like a herd of wildebeests.  
,,Ready!?" asked Donghae.  
,,Are you bloody joking?!" yelled Neville. Donghae lifted her wand, ready to detonate the spells, when Seamus popped up beside him, a rather maniacal gleam in his eye.  
,,Oh God-"  
Neville set off the charges. Instantly, one bridge section after another exploded, rolling up like a carpet. Snatchers fell from sight, plummeting into the darkness. Neville looked over his shoulder, seeing  
Scabior closing on him, then looked back towards Donghae, who stood frozen, wand raised, never fired, looking at Seamus, his face blooming with fanatical ecstasy as he watched the charges detonate.  
As Seamus howled with pleasure, Neville, wheezing painfully at this point, glanced back and saw that Scabior has closed the distance, was coming fast when - Ka-blam! - Scabior was catapulted into the air. Neville looked momentarily relieved, then realized, to his evident dismay, that the bridge was falling away with increasing speed. Alarmed, Ginny looked to Seamus.  
,,He’s good…" said Namjoon.  
The remainders began to discharge, tripping off like firecrackers, one section after another vanishing.  
,,He’s good…"  
Including the section under Neville’s feet.  
And he was gone.  
Ginny gasped, hands to her face. Donghae dragged Eunhyuk to him, each hiding their faces in others shoulder. Seamus frowned.  
The moment hung.  
Seemingly forever.  
Then charred fingernails appear over the final remaining section of the bridge, followed by Neville himself, teeth blackened, a patch of hair lost, scalp smoldering.  
,,Well done, you two!" he said sarcastically.  
Namjoon grinned ,,Told you we’d bring them down."  
As Neville glowered at them, Yesung reached out, hoisting him onto what’s left of the bridge. Neville shook some ashes from his head and then grinned unexpectedly.  
,,What?" asked Eunhyuk.  
,,That was kind of exciting."  
Seamus grinned and winked knowingly. Ginny shook her head ,,Mad. The both of you."  
Just then, a thundering rumble almost send Neville tumbling off the bridge again. As Yesung steadied him, they all peered into the distance: giants.  
,,Not good." said Neville.

Giants crashed over the viaduct, laying waste to the Knights as more plumes rocketed overhead.

Death Eaters ran roughshod over the grounds. Giants stepped on anything in their path, including the occasional Death Eater, crushing skulls, snapping spines.  
In the midst of the mayhem, Draco appeared, his face bearing the small gashes he suffered at Malfoy Manor. Slipping past the nastiest players in the fray, he entered the castle.

KangIn ducked from a Death Eater, dragging Leeteuk with him. Both blasting spells.

Harry, still feeling the effects of Voldemort’s Shield shattering, stumbled forward as spells flew and bodies  
fell. Kyuhyun was holding him, like a man possessed, they fought their way toward the archway opposite when they saw a Death Eater drawing a bead on Harry. Kyuhyun dropped him with a Stunning Spell just as Ginny and Neville appeared.  
,,Ginny! Neville! You alright?" asked Harry.  
,,Never better! Feel like I could spit fire! Haven’t seen Luna, have you?" asked Neville.  
,,Luna-?"  
,,I’m mad for her! Think it’s about time I told her, seeing as there’s a pretty good chance we’ll both be dead by dawn!"

Yesung ran into Heechul and Ryeowook. Briefly looked if they were hurt, before continuing to fight, staying close together.  
,,Can't believe I'm saying this, but good to see you." said Heechul. Yesung smiled momentarily ,,Good to see you too."  
Suddenly a spell went flying their way.  
,,Watch out!" yelled Heechul, pushing Ryeowook and Yesung one way, he jumping the other, loosing them in the chaos.

Harry and Kyuhyun continued on, almost running now, then Harry winced, faltering as he was struck by a spike of pain, his fingers tracing his scar as Kyuhyun dragged him on, knowing they're getting closer.  
They turns down yet another aisle and stopped.  
A vein throbbed visibly at Harry’s temple. Kyuhyun looked worried.  
Hand trembling, Harry reached out, pushed aside a stack of decaying spellbooks and found a pair of eyes looking at him over the rim of a dusty canister.  
Kyuhyun pushed the canister aside and revealed a pockmarked stone bust of a warlock with glass eyes. Perched atop its head, dulled by time, was Rowena Ravenclaw’s diadem. Harry reached out.  
,,Well, well, what brings you here, Potter, Cho?"  
Kyuhyun wheeled around while Harry looked slowly over his shoulder. Draco - Blaise and Goyle at his side - stepped into view, his face bisected by light. He held a wand on Harry.  
,,I could ask you the same." said Harry.  
,,I virtually lived here last year. Remember?"  
,,We remember." nodded Kyuhyun.  
,,You have something of mine. I’d like it back."  
Draco gestured to the wand sticking out of Harry’s pocket.  
,,What’s wrong with the one you have?" asked Harry.  
,,It’s my mother’s. It’s very powerful, but it’s not the same. It doesn’t… understand me. Know what I mean?"  
Just then, over Draco’s shoulder and several yards beyond, a shadow flickered.  
Harry looked down, noticing a drop of water fall from the pant cuff, cutting his eyes away. He reached for the wand in his pocket.  
,,Easy."  
Harry looked up, seeing Draco watching him closely. He studied Draco’s face.  
,,Why didn’t you tell her?"  
Draco didn’t respond.  
,,Bellatrix. You knew it was me. But you didn’t say anything."  
Blaise and Goyle, confused by this, regarded Draco dimly from either side. Draco fidgeted, his hand twitching on the wand ,,Give me my wand."  
Harry continued to study Draco’s face ,,No. I don’t think so…"  
With blithe disregard, Harry removed the wand in his own pocket, pondering it ,,Besides, its allegiance is to me now. If you want it, you’ll have to win it back. Perhaps even kill me…"  
Harry looked up. He and Draco locked eyes.  
,,C’mon, Draco. Don’t be a prat. Just do ’im." said Goyle. Draco’s hand twitched, his brow conflicted, then his eyes shifted - catching sight of Hermione, in silhouette, far beyond Harry’s shoulder, her wand pointed at him. He blinked, as if she were a mirage then a ball of scarlet light burst from her wand, briefly illuminating her face, and stroke his hand. As his wand flew free, Goyle stepped into the breach and fired back at Hermione ,,Avada Kedavra!"  
The spell caromed off the stone bust instead, sending the diadem spinning into the air.  
Ron fired a flurry of spells at Goyle, but he managed to elude them all by crashing through the wall of junk. As it teetered, Ron pelted through the hole made by Goyle and gave chase.  
Ting!  
Harry looked up, seeing the diadem bounce off the top of a birdcage, skittering along the top of the highest shelf and bounce out of sight. Gone.  
Kyuhyun turned and found Blaise taking aim at him.  
,,Expelliarmus!"  
Blaise’s wand flew free and he scarpered. An instant later, Hermione stepped into view. A massive groan echoed and the walls of towering junk shuddered. Harry and Kyuhyun looked up. Hermione looked up. Then at each other. The sky was falling.


	28. Chapter 28

One after another, the towering walls spilled like dominos. Harry, Kyuhyun and Hermione ran side by side as the world came crashing down.  
,,Did you see where it went? The diadem!" asked Hermione.  
,,It’s gone!" said Kyuhyun ,,We’ll never-"  
Ting! Ting! Ting! The diadem dropped from the sky and   
hopped, skipping and jumping down the aisle in front of them.   
They exchanged a glance and pelted after it.   
Harry nearly had it in grasp when a small avalanche of moldy books bared his path.  
Hermione leaped over the books, reached out and grabbed it. Harry came panting up, Kyuhyun by his side.  
,,Well done." said Kyuhyun ,,Let’s find Ron and get out of here."  
Harry wheeled, seeing Ron running towards them chased by a river of scarlet flames.  
,,RUN! Goyle’s set the bloody place on fire!"  
As one, the quattro dashed through the remaining aisles as the towers of junk turned to ash all around them. The flames drew closer, mutating into a pack of fiery beasts: serpents, chimaeras, dragons - all nipping at their heels. No matter which way they turned, the flames follow them.  
,,Split up!" called Harry.  
Each went a separate way, but it was no use. The fire simply divided, the serpent slithering after Harry, the chimaera after Hermione, the dragon after Ron and another after Kyuhyun.  
Harry glanced up, seeing Malfoy and Blaise scaling a mountain of burning junk, doomed. He took one turn after another until he came to a clearing and nearly ran into Ron, Kyuhyun and Hermione as they arrived from separate paths.  
They glanced around frantically. No free path existed. The flames roared, racing toward them.  
,,Do we climb!" said Hermione.  
,,No, it’ll just follow us!" frowned Harry.  
Kyuhyun glanced around once more and saw half a dozen ancient broomsticks ,,Here! Take one!"  
He tossed Harry, Ron and Hermione broomsticks then took one for himself. As Hermione slipped the diadem atop her head, the flames exploded into the clearing, engulfing them as they soared free, just barely eluding the snap of the dragon’s fiery jaws.  
As they raced away, a horrible scream pierced the clamor and they all look below, see the flames devour Goyle.  
,,Serves him right." said Ron.  
,,C’mon! This way!" called Hermione.  
,,Wait! What about Malfoy and Blaise!" said Harry.  
,,He’s joking, right?" asked Ron Hermione.  
Then Harry saw them, perched atop a fragile, crumbling tower. Harry whipped his broom around and jet forth. Ron shook his head, then jetted after, bellowing ,,IF WE DIE FOR THEM, I’LL KILL YOU!"  
Harry sweeped down, gripping Malfoy’s hand while Ron took Blaise’s. The instant Draco’s foot left the mountain of junk, it collapsed into a great billowing cloud of ash, mushrooming upward and blinding Harry and Ron.   
Unable to get their bearings, they swerved dangerously,   
squinting and choking when two giant beams of light shimmered in the distance, like a beacon. It was Hermione with Kyuhyun, hovering on their brooms, wands raised.  
,,Brilliant."  
Harry turned, catching Ron marveling Hermione. Ron turned, seeing Harry looking at him. Then, as one, they flew pell-mell toward Kyuhyun and Hermione’s beacon.  
As they draw close the light burned so bright all went white and they burst through the wall, tumbling into the corridor.  
Malfoy landed face down, retching. As Hermione rolled over, the diadem spun madly on the ground. Harry snatched it quickly, as if it might run away and Hermione tossed him the basilisk fang.  
He stared down at the smoking diadem and briefly paused, reading the words etched there: Wit Beyond Measure Is Man’s Greatest Treasure.  
Then, without hesitation, he drove the fang into the blackened crown and grimaced in agony, roaring with pain, the veins at his temple throbbing, his knuckles burning white as he gripped the basilisk fang. Fissures surface in his fingernails.  
The fang crumbled in Harry’s fist and Harry, staring toward the ceiling, gasped desperately, purging himself of the pain. He looked down, regarding the diadem with a kind of mournful horror, then Ron kicked it back into the Room of Requirement, where it exploded in a vortex of flames and the Room re-seals itself.  
Draco, stared fearfully at Harry. Blaise scrambled up and off.  
Draco lingered briefly, then finally rised and followed, but as he reached the end of the corridor, he looked back. He began to say something, then continued on.  
,,You’re bloody well welcome!" yelled Ron ,,Prat."

Kyuhyun took Harry's hand carefully, looking at him. Harry, stared into the distance, his face still bearing traces of the agony he’s just endured.  
,,Ron, you once asked me if I thought he felt it - Voldemort -- when we destroy a Horcrux, when we destroy a piece of his soul." the three waited. ,,He does." Harry looked up then, meeting their eyes ,,It’s the snake. She’s the last one. The last Horcrux."  
,,Where will he take her?" asked Kyuhyun.  
,,Someplace safe." said Hermione.  
,,No. He’ll keep her close."  
As Harry wiped his brow, grazing his scar, trying to dispel the pain he felt - Ron studied him intently ,,Look inside him, Harry."  
Hermione turned, looks at Ron. Then Harry did as well.  
,,Find out where he is. If we find him, we find the snake. Then we’re one step closer to ending this."  
Hermione studied Harry and Ron as they stared silently at one another. Finally, Harry closed his eyes.


	29. Chapter 29

On the courtyard, students and staff traded spells with Death Eaters, among them Padma Patil; Neville and Seamus; Sprout, and Kingsley. From an upper balcony, Professor Trelawney raised her wand, drew a bead on a Death Eater and with a forceful flick, send him flying through the air. Seamus regarded her with amazement.  
,,There’s more to me than incense and tea leaves, Mr. Finnegan."  
Dean traded spells with a Death Eater, while Luna stunned a quartet of Death Eaters - one-two-three - and watched the fourth fall before she could fire. She turned, seeing Neville standing behind her, wand smoking.  
,,Thanks."  
,,Don’t mention it."

Ryeowook and Yesung fought their way through, desperately trying to find Heechul.  
Suddenly someone ran into them from behind. They turned, wands ready, to see… Heechul on his knees, eyes wide.  
,,Hyung?" gasped Ryeowook. Heechul looked up at him, blood trickling from corners of his mouth.  
,,Hyung!" screamed Ryeowook, kneeling in front of him. Yesung turned around, blasting spells at Death Eaters.  
,,Hyung, what happened?" asked Ryeowook, tears stinging in his eyes. Heechul caressed his hair wordlessly, his hands stopping on Ryeowook's chin as he kissed him on top of his head ,,I'm… so proud… of you…" he wheezed.  
There was a flash of light and Heechul fell forward. Eyes closed and not breathing.  
,,No…" whispered Ryeowook ,,No, no, no, no, no…" he pushed the body off of him, staring, tears now streaming down his face.  
,,No!" he shrieked, standing up abruptly. Yesung didn't know his boyfriend could make such a sound.  
Ryeowook stood in front of his brother, seeing a Death Eater looking at him. He gritted his teeth one curse after another flying at the Death Eater. Ryeowook waved his wand once more ,,Crucio!"  
The Death Eater fell to the ground gasping in pain.  
Then Ryeowook screamed on top of his lungs, it seemed as if everything else went quiet in that moment ,,AVADA KEDAVARA!"  
Smaller boy's hand fell to his side, he and Yesung staring at the death body. Ryeowook turned around, falling to his knees, next to his brother, tears streaming down his face ,,I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" he sobbed.  
Yesung turned around as a curse went right next to him. It hurt seeing younger boy like this, but they had to move. They didn't have enough time for this.  
,,Ryeowook! C'mon, we have to keep moving!" he dragged his boyfriend up ,,Please, Wookie. Just bear it a little bit longer."

As Harry and others pelted through the madness, Hermione gasped, catching sight of Lavender Brown as she fell to the ground. Hermione’s eyes shifted, spying Fenrir Greyback, lips still glistening with Lavender’s blood, staring at her. He smiled, starting forward.  
,,NO!"  
Hermione’s wand flashed. A deafening blast. Greyback took it straight to the chest, pitched up into the air and dropped. Unmoving.  
Kyuhyun turned his head to the side, to see KangIn taking Leeteuk by wrist, dragging him close and shielding him from crumbling wall.

The quattro raced away from the burning castle. In the distance part of the Dark Forest burned, trees shedding sparks into the sky like scarlet feathers. Shadows did battle in the distant dark. Screams shattered the night.  
A thunderous shock wave as a monstrous giant lurched into view, swung one of the quidditch goals, the golden ring dripping blood. Seeing the quattro, it whipped the ring down, strafing them with threads of blood, but missing them, narrowly, scooping out a massive chunk of earth instead. It groaned in anger, lumbering stupidly off. The quattro raced on.

The quattro raced down the steps toward the Boat House. They picked their way forward, moving quietly through the eerie light, then stopping within the safety of the shadows.  
They watched.  
Voldemort stepped into view and extended the wand. In the mercurial light, it looked like a living thing.  
,,Why doesn’t it work for me?" he asked.  
,,You have performed extraordinary magic with this wand, my Lord." said Snape ,,In the last few hours alone-"  
,,No! I am extraordinary! But the wand resists me!"  
Snape studied Voldemort in the half-light, then his eyes shifted to Nagini, who skimmed slowly over the wooden floor, circling the two wizards.  
,,There is no wand more powerful. Ollivander himself said it. Tonight, when the boy comes to you, it will not fail you, I am sure. It answers to you and you only."  
,,Does it?" Voldemort held the wand to the wavering light again, his eyes on Snape.  
,,My Lord?"  
,,The wand. Does it truly answer to me?"  
Snape said nothing. For a moment, he and Voldemort stood perfectly still, two faces in the darkness, the only sound the lapping of the lake. Kyuhyun studied Snape’s face - calm, composed - then noted the hand concealed behind his back, twitching with tension.  
,,You’re a clever man, Severus. Surely you must know."  
Snape remained silent. His gaze shifted to Nagini, still   
skimming slowly over the floor.  
,,Where, Severus? Where does its loyalty lie?"  
Snape looked away from Nagini, seeing Voldemort staring at him ,,With you, of course, my Lord."  
Voldemort stared long at Snape, then, finally spoke  
,,The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. Ollivander was quite explicit about that. You killed Dumbledore, Severus. While you live, the Elder Wand cannot be truly mine."  
Snape stared at Voldemort, then his eyes shifted to Nagini, still circling ,,My Lord-"  
,,You have been a good and faithful servant, Severus." Voldemort raised the wand, pointing it at Snape’s throat ,,But only I can live forever…"  
Voldemort sweeped his arm away, turning the wand on Nagini ,,Kill."  
Snape’s eyes shifted meeting the snake’s. The snake stroke. Harry’s scream was swallowed by Snape’s own. Kyuhyun gasped, putting a hand in front of his mouth and looking away.  
Voldemort ran a finger along the wand, eyeing it with wonder, transfixed, then turned away ,,Nagini! Come!"  
He sweeped from the room, toward the lake’s quivering darkness, the giant snake slithering after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I… I'm sorry…


	30. Chapter 30

Harry rushed forward, into the strange, wavering light, then stopped in horror, watching Snape’s blood run like syrup over the weathered boards toward him. Ron bumped past, heading in the direction Voldemort took. Hermione and Kyuhyun paused by Harry.  
Harry kneeled by Snape. He laid his fingers upon the bloody wound at his neck, but it was no use. Snape’s eyes shifted and, briefly, looked deep into Harry’s. And then he began to… cry.  
,,Take them…" he said.  
Harry looked confused, hesitant.  
,,Take them!"  
Snape’s face shuddered softly and his tears transformed, from clear water to silvery blue. Harry reacted to the color. He’s seen it before.  
Suddenly Snape grabbed his collar, pulling him close ,,Please."  
Snape held Harry captive briefly, then dropped back to the floor. Harry blinked, shaken ,,Give me something! Quickly! A flask! Anything."  
Instantly, Hermione conjured a flask from thin air. Hands trembling, Harry pressed it to Snape’s ashen cheek, letting the fluid flow within.  
,,They are the same…"  
Harry searched Snape’s face, trying to decipher his words. Snape stared at Harry in wonder, lost in his eyes, then his pupils dilated, his voice trailing off ,,You have your mother’s eyes…"  
Snape’s face went slack. Harry shivered. Ron reappeared ,,He’s gone. The snake too."  
Just then the sound of thunder, like a gathering storm, engulfed them. The joists of the shack groaned, as if in agony. The entire room began to tremble.  
Kyuhyun yanked a board from the window and the quattro peered out. As in the Enchanted Ceiling before, a face appeared in the dark clouds above. And then Voldemort’s voice echoed ,,You have fought valiantly… but in vain. I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured." a pause ,,Harry Potter, I speak now directly to you. On this night you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate. Should you do so I give my word that no other life will be lost on this night. You have one hour. If, at the end of that time, you have not given yourself up, then I shall punish every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me."  
The joist trembled one last time, then the ambient sounds of the night returned. The clouds separated, becoming just clouds. Ron yelled ,,Never! Do you hear me! NEVER!"  
Hermione placed her hand on the nape of his neck, glancing at Harry. He gazed down at Snape’s still body one last time, then at the flask in his hand.  
Kyuhyun put a hand on his shoulder.

Smoke drifted from the battered castle.  
The courtyard was desserted. The flagstone stained with blood, strewn with broken wands. The quattro stood looking.  
,,Where is everyone?" asked Hermione.

Ron walked ahead, toward the Great Hall. Put his hands to the doors pushing them open.  
The House tables have been pushed to the walls. The injured stood in groups, arms slung over one another, waiting to be treated by Madam Pomfrey. Filch’s arm gushed blood. Flitwick’s face was laced with gashes.  
Kyuhyun put a hand in front of his mouth, he looked over the death bodies on the ground as he walked over to Flitwick. The professor looked at him, nodding his head in different direction.  
Kyuhyun looked, seeing Weasleys.  
George was kneeling over a familiar body, tears dripping from his eyes. A little away from them were four people around another body. He ran to them, fear clenching his heart.  
Siwon raised his head when he heard footsteps. He stepped forward, Kyuhyun running in his arms.  
They pulled away reluctantly, exchanging a quick kiss as Kyuhyun joined KangIn, Leeteuk and Yesung on the ground. He gasped.  
On the ground was laying Heechul, his long hair spread around his head like black halo. Ryeowook was fisting his shirt, crying in Heechul's chest.  
Kyuhyun kneeled next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Ryeowook looked at him. He sobbed quietly and hugged Kyuhyun around neck, continuing to cry. Kyuhyun looked at others. KangIn had gashes on his face, while Leeteuk had a bandage around his head. They were hugging, practically glued together.  
Tears started falling from his eyes as he hugged Ryeowook close to him.  
Shindong limped toward them, hugging Siwon around shoulders, nodding slightly.

Donghae and Eunhyuk were sitting on the side. Eunhyuk was wrapping Donghae's arm in bandage.  
,,It should do for a while…" he whispered. Donghae turned and put a hand on Eunhyuk's cheek, making him look up. His eyes were glittering with tears.  
,,I'm sorry…"  
,,What? Why?" frowned Donghae.  
,,It's my fault… I-If I didn't tell you to come here you'd be okay…" the tears spilled on his cheeks. Donghae sighed, taking his boyfriend in a hug.  
,,I would've come even if you didn't ask, you know that, right? And I am okay. It's nothing we can't fix…" he grinned down at Hyukjae. He looked up, smiling a little ,,I love you, you know that?"  
,,Love you too." said Donghae, kissing him on the forehead.


	31. Chapter 31

They were walking through the rubble, Neville in front of them. One could reconstruct the history of Hogwarts from the detritus before them: spell books, trophies, potion boxes.  
Kyuhyun, Leeteuk and Ryeowook exchanged a glance. They were not crying any more. Even if they wanted they didn't have any tears left.  
,,Who’s that?" asked Donghae from behind.  
They looked ahead. As their gaze fell on the bridge, they stopped.   
An odd procession approached.

Hagrid lurched forward awkwardly, clutching a body in his arms, ropes extending in three directions from his neck as a trio of Death Eaters - one in front, two behind - jerked him along like a tethered beast. From Hagrid, their gaze drifted to Bellatrix and Narcissa and then to Voldemort himself - dark, fierce - before settling on the most unnerving sight: a giant wending snake.  
Kyuhyun inhaled sharply, gripping Siwon's hand. Yesung pushed Ryeowook behind him, like KangIn did with Leeteuk. Donghae and Eunhyuk exchanged a nervous glance, taking step back.  
Others began to spill out of the castle. Luna and Seamus. Cho. Arthur Weasley.  
Ron and Hermione emerged and, seeing the procession… knew.  
,,What’s going on here?" asked Arthur.  
Noone answered.  
They stoodd silently as the procession came to a halt before them. All eyes drifted to Hagrid and what laid in his arms. Ginny gasped as Arthur hugged her close to him.  
Kyuhyun's world shattered at once as he fell to his knees, not capable to stand any longer, his mouth open, but his eyes blank. Siwon kneeled next to him, hand around his shoulders.  
Eunhyuk and Donghae were holding each other, not sure who was stopping who from breaking down.  
,,Harry…" whispered Ryeowook as he started to cry. Head shaking in denial, Yesung hugging him tightly.  
,,No!" Leeteuk's view was replaced by red as he snatched out his wand, Kangin held him back from running up and fighting with Voldemort himself.  
,,SILENCE!" Voldemort pointed his wand to the sky with a crack ,,Stupid boy. You cry for that?" Voldemort gestured to the body lying still in Hagrid’s arms ,,Tell me." he said, addressing all ,,These last few hours - as you collected the dead and tended your wounded - was he by your side?"  
Voldemort surveyed the throng, who stood mute. He nodded, as if their silence were answer enough ,,While your hands ran dark with the blood of mothers and sons, fathers and daughters, brothers and sisters, his were clasped in prayer - but it was a prayer for one and one only. While you battled courageously, until you could no longer will yourself to stand, he had long since fallen to his knees. While you cursed me until your voices grew ragged, he begged me for mercy in a voice as meek as a child’s." Voldemort’s eyes narrowed ,,So do not cry for that. He’s not worthy of your tears. And do not despair of his betrayal. You were never in his heart. Not for one single solitary beat."  
,,Liar!" screamed Kyuhyun, sobs breaking from his throat. He stood up abruptly, Siwon holding him in place.  
Voldemort flicked his wand and he stopped struggling, grimacing in pain. Siwon was now only thing keeping him standing. Voldemort gestured to him ,,Did you not hear me! Harry Potter is dead! From this day forward, you put your faith in me or suffer the consequences. HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!"  
Nagini hissed madly as Voldemort, looking a touch mad himself, raked his eyes over the students and staff ,,Now is the time to declare yourself."  
There was a nervous murmur among the crowd.  
,,Draco…"  
Draco looked up, seeing his father summon him forth with a short nod. He hesitated. Lucius smiled thinly ,,Draco, don’t be stupid-"  
,,Come, Draco." said Narcissa.  
Her tone was quiet, but absolute. Draco looked into her eyes, then ducked his head and stepped forward, avoiding the baleful glances directed his way as he crossed the gulf between factions. Ron muttered poisonously as he passed ,,He saved your life."  
Draco faltered briefly, stung, then joined his mother. She handed him a wand, Harry’s wand. He stared at it bleakly.  
,,Well done, Draco. Who will be next? Hm? Come now, don’t be shy."  
Siwon dragged Kyuhyun to him, eyes burning with defiance. Neville had chin on chest, gazing to the ground. As the Sorting Hat rocked gently in his hand, something glinted within, and a quivering parabola of reflected light danced above his brow.  
He stepped forward.  
Stunned, the others watched Neville - blackened with soot, Sorting Hat in hand - limp to a halt in front of Voldemort, who regarded him with amusement ,,Well, I must say, I’d hoped for better. Is this truly the best Hogwarts has to offer?"  
The Death Eaters laughed. Bellatrix grinned in cruel amusement.  
,,Who might you be, young man?"  
,,Neville Longbottom."  
,,Well, welcome, Neville. I’m sure we can find a place for you in our ranks."  
,,Someone has to do the washing." said Bellatrix. The Death Eaters roared.  
,,Now, now, Bellatrix. Let’s not underestimate our young friend. By stepping forward, he lives to see another day…"  
Voldemort’s eyes shifted, regarding those standing before him. The implication of his statement was not lost on them.  
,,I’d like to say something." said Neville. Voldemort’s brow furrowed vaguely. As he studied Neville ,,Very well, Neville. I’m sure we’d all be fascinated to hear what you have to say."  
Neville turned to the others, their weary faces regarding him with confusion, suspicion.  
,,It doesn’t matter that Harry is gone."  
A troubled murmur rippled through the crowd.  
,,Stand down, Neville!" said Seamus angryli. Namjoon tried to push forward but Ron gripled his arm, holding him back, though not happily.  
,,People die every day." continued Neville ,,Friends. Family. Yes, we lost Harry tonight. But he’s still with us, here -" he tapped his heart ,,And so is Fred and Remus and Tonks   
and Heechul…" his eyes stopped on Ryeowook briefly ,,and all of them. They didn’t die in vain." he turned to Bellatrix ,,But you will." to a trio of Death Eaters ,,And you and you and you will." to Voldemort ,,And so will you. Because you’re wrong. Harry’s heart did beat for us. All of us…"  
Neville took a step forward, looking Voldemort in the eye and spat. Then he reached into the Sorting Hat ,,This isn’t over."  
Scarlet glinted in Voldemort’s eyes and he smiled, raising the Elder Wand when Neville - in keen anticipation - reached into the Sorting Hat and pulled forth… The Sword of Gryffindor.  
As Voldemort’s wand fired, Neville parried and the curse rebounded, taking out the quartet of Death Eaters flanking Bellatrix - only she was quick enough to deflect the curse. As she screamed in fury, Harry spilled from Hagrid’s arms. The group gasped in shock, Kyuhyun smiling a little.  
Voldemort wheeled wildly in Harry’s direction when: ,,Potter!"  
Harry turned. Draco’s hand whiped forward and - to Harry’s shock - tossed him his wand. Ron grinned ,,Well done, Malfoy!" to himself ,,Can’t believe I just said that."  
Wand in hand, Harry turned and - in one continuous motion - fired on Voldemort. Voldemort blocked the spell, eyeing Harry with mild disbelief, then anger.  
Nagini hissed - as if attuned to Voldemort’s emotions -  
and ribboned toward Harry. As she stroke, Harry sidestepped her - by inches - then stumbled back and counters.  
,,Confringo!"  
Flames ran the length of Nagini - with no effect - then climbed the back of a nearby Death Eater and consumed him.  
Enraged that Harry has attacked Nagini, Voldemort fired a volley of curses. Harry parried the first, then fell back into a cloister. The stonework exploded all around him, creating three ragged holes. He pelted away.

As Harry arrived at the doors to the Great Hall, he found Ron, Hermione, Kyuhyun and Siwon there.  
,,The snake! We’ve got to kill the snake!" said Harry. Neville, only a few yards off, sword in hand, overheard. As his eyes shifted to Voldemort and Nagini ,,Harry! Look out!"  
Harry wheeled, seeing Voldemort drawing a bead on him. As Harry began to raise his wand, Neville stepped between, brandishing the sword just as Voldemort’s wand blazed and Neville’s world exploded.  
Taking the full brunt of it all, Neville grimaced, watching as Voldemort’s spell - like a current of electricity - raced up the sword’s blade to the hilt and pitched off his feet and fifty feet back into the Great Hall. Harry exchanged a glance with others. Their faces said it all: no one could have survived that.  
The Entrance Hall exploded with counter- as members of the Order, students and staff returned fire. Voldemort   
flicked his wand, the air prickling with disturbance as he summoned a shield of air insulating himself from attack.   
As he sweeped forward, he responded with a devastating series of spells and the Entrance Hall quaked. Harry   
turned and dashed up the stairs, picking his way through the rubble and limp bodies strewn upon the steps, attempting to draw Voldemort - and Nagini - away from the others.  
It worked.  
,,Nagini! With me!"  
Voldemort, his cloak swirling like water, the great snake   
at his heel, strode toward the stairs and fired. Kyuhyun looked at others and made to follow, but Siwon gripped his arm.  
Eunhyuk and Donghae ran up to them.  
,,We have an idea." said Eunhyuk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end… Oh boy, this is weird. I'm working on the Lord of the rings fanfiction. It should be here soon…


	32. Chapter 32

Harry flinched as shards of marble rained down upon him.   
Wheeling, he fired back.  
Voldemort parried Harry’s spells with frightening ease, mounting the steps and firing again and again.  
Eyes darting frantically, Harry blocked the spells with a mixture of skill, instinct and pure luck. He stumbled back, firing wildly. One of his spells skittered down the steps and stroke Nagini. The snake hissed, unharmed but angry.  
,,Leave her!"  
Voldemort’s eyes glittered with rage, as if he himself had been struck by the spell. Harry fired again, purposely aiming for the snake this time. Voldemort countered with palpable fury, spells caroming madly up and down the staircase. Harry shielded his eyes briefly, then looked down and saw… a cloud of smoke hanging over the stairs from Voldemort’s spells, but Voldemort himself was… gone.   
Harry glanced about frantically, then WHOOSH! The hairs on the back of Harry’s neck rised. He turned.  
Voldemort materialized at the top of the stairs, firing a   
ribbon of fire at him. Harry countered it, but it was so powerful he couldn’t deflect it. He stood, connected to Voldemort by the rippling ribbon of fire. He stumbled back, the muscles in his forearm twitching in pain. He heard a heavy rolling sound, like meat slapping a marble table and looked over his shoulder, downwards.  
Nagini was undulating upward, over the steps, toward Harry. As the snake hissed an oddly similar sound escaped Voldemort’s lips as he pushed his advantage. The ribboning flames grew more intense, beginning to lick the flesh of Harry’s wand hand.  
Harry glanced once more at Nagini who drew closer, then back at Voldemort, who stared fiercely at Harry, willing the flames down the ribbon of light toward Harry. Harry winced as the flames singed the hair on his knuckles.   
Then, summoning every bit of strength he’s got, Harry broke the spell, staggering away, as the ribbon of light shot upward and the ceiling above gave way, raining debris onto Nagini.  
,,I said LEAVE HER!"  
Harry peered down at the wreckage below, then watched Nagini slither free, her thick braids oozing with lacerations, but otherwise unharmed.  
WOOSH!  
Harry turned and Voldemort vanished again, only to reappear seconds later on Harry’s blind side. Harry wheeled and, in a sweeping motion, send a cluster of debris hurling at Voldemort.  
Instantly, Voldemort reached out his hand and the debris grew smaller as it flew toward him, until, as it reached his hand, it appeared to vanish altogether. Then he turned his palm upward.  
Sand ran between his fingers to the floor.  
Harry stood watching, stunned.  
His eyes met Voldemort’s. Voldemort’s eyes narrowed eerily - in a most unhuman way - and he hissed  
Harry stumbled back, freaked out, when he hissed again. Harry turned, seeing Nagini, only yards away, rising to strike. He fired instinctively, then dashed for the balustrade and leaped into the air…  
… falling…  
… and falling…  
… until…  
… he landed, on the stone floor below, awkwardly, painfully. He glanced up, seeing Voldemort’s face.   
Instantly, Voldemort flicked his wand and the stone floor around Harry exploded, the surface dancing like water. He turned, glancing around desperately, then spied a door. Without thinking, he pelted towards it and through, into a corridor teeming with smoke.  
In the distance, a patch of light drifted oddly in the swirling mist, glowing weakly, then was swallowed by the smoke.   
Far off screams - the cries of battle - hung in the air, hollow and distant. Harry moved through the mist, feeling his way. The walls shimmered like skin on his periphery, barely discernible, melting, lost in shadow.   
A low beating rised in Harry’s ears, rapid at first then growing slower and slower as it increased in volume and all ambient sound drifted away, revealing the low beating to be the thrumming of Harry’s heart.

Voldemort sweeped down to the lower landing and paused, eyeing the door ahead. He glanced up, in the direction of Nagini - conflicted.  
,,Nagini!"  
He waited, seeing the giant snake began to wend its way down. Then passed through the door.  
Flowing like water ever downward when - THWACK! - a bit of rubble bounced off her slithering tail. She hissed, coiling in on herself, blunt head darting about warily.  
Eunhyuk stood, watching. Rearing back, he hurled  
another sharp fragment.  
As the fragment hit its mark, Nagini stroke blindly, furious, then spied Eunhyuk. Instantly she began to slither toward him.  
As Eunhyuk stood his ground, on the left was Donghae, clutching a basilisk fang, which he took from Ron, in his fist.

Harry pushed himself forward, blindly, silently. He squinted. Up ahead, dark coils of impossibly thick smoke corkscrewed from the stone floor.  
WHOOSH!  
Harry wheeled, watching a figure materialize back at the doorway. The smoke shifted, revealing Voldemort. He raised his wand, pointing it directly at Harry as the smoke thickened once again, concealing him. Seconds later a ribbon of fire erupted through the mist, stitching its way through the smoke towards Harry. Harry watched - transfixed for a moment - then flung himself aside, narrowly eluding the sizzling ribbon of fire.  
WHOOSH!  
Voldemort vanished, becoming one with the smoke, and Harry felt a rush of air rocket past him. He spun, blindly, and watched a disturbance of smoke several yards.  
WHOOSH!  
The air trembled with disturbance once more, but violently this time, the smoke whirling crazily up and down the corridor. Harry spun in a circle - wand raised - paranoid.  
A second ribbon of fire came from the blackness narrowly missing Harry.  
Harry staggered on, tripping over the bodies that littered the stone floor, desperately gulping for air as the smoke grew thicker, choking him, a rag doll in the eye of a tornado, the light ahead blooming more brilliantly as he rushed on, blinding him as his heart thrummed madly and Voldemort’s voice rised in his ears ,,Die! Die!"  
Voldemort’s face flickered before him briefly, insanely, and Harry screamed, pitching himself forward and then he was in the light, passing through, beyond the archway and onto a shattered staircase, the sound of Voldemort - in pursuit - thrumming in his ears as he raced desperately on before staggering out onto the battlement, gulping air. He stopped, looking around.  
Realising he is trapped.  
He turned as Voldemort emerged, began to raise his wand but… Too late.  
Voldemort’s spells blasted him off his feet.

Nagini ribboned forth rapidly, flowing effortlessly through the rubble that obstructed her path. Suddenly, up ahead, Eunhyuk came into view, wand extended. He fired. Nagini hissed, continuing on. Hyukjae lowered his wand, standing perfectly still as Donghae pelted into view, fang in hand. He lifted the tusk when - Nagini spied him and - wicked fast - uncoiled her tail, knocking the fang from his hand. He watched it clatter down the stone steps, then looked back at the great snake. It began to move… toward him.

As Harry climbed to his feet, Voldemort send a ribbon of dark matter snaking through the air. Harry blocked it, deflecting it downward, where it exploded violently. As the walkway beneath his feet gave way, Harry dropped, just as another of Voldemort’s spells sailed over his head and Harry dropdpeo to a walkway below. Harry glanced up, seeing Voldemort’s shadow begin to move forward.  
He glances around, then dashed for a doorway ahead. He was almost there when…  
WHOOSH!  
Tendrils of fabric encircled his ankle, arm and neck and   
spun him round. Harry looked.  
Voldemort stood upon the walkway now, cloak swirling madly as the hem unraveled and cloth vipers slitherer across the walkway and up Harry’s body. Before Harry could react, Voldemort flicked his wand and snapped the cloth tight, reeling Harry toward him.  
,,Why do you live!"  
As Voldemort’s face loomed close, eyeing Harry like a curious specimen, Harry looked up ,,Because I have something worth living for."  
Angrily, Voldemort poised the Elder Wand over Harry’s   
scar. The flesh there began to color with blood, the lightning bolt turning white as ice. And then  
Voldemort’s hand began to tremble. He stared at the wand and watched - in horror - as a crack appeared and began to expand along its length. For a moment, he only stared, as if betrayed.  
Harry looked too, mind racing. The tendrils encircling him began to fray, loosening their grip on him ever-so-slightly. He wiggled his hand free and lashed out, striking Voldemort across the cheek.  
Voldemort’s eyes shifted, glaring at Harry, when he looked down, watching a drop of blood strike the fabric encircling Harry’s wrist. He reached up, fingers on his cheek: blood.  
Instantly, Harry stepped back ,,Confringo!"  
The tendrils of fabric burst into flames. Voldemort fell back and - with his fractured wand - sliced the burning ribbons. As they turnee to ash, Harry stumbled back and Voldemort picked him up and hurling him into a wall.  
As he rised, Voldemort fired again.

The Hall was full of wizards, fighting, screaming.  
Shindong, Ryeowook and Yesung were fighting together.  
Suddenly Yesung grabbed Ryeowook's shirt dragging him out of the way and a spell just barely missed Ryeowook's head.  
Shindong immediately fired at the Death Eater responsible for the spell.  
Bellatrix laughed madly as she stood upon a table, wand in hand, spraying the room with spells.  
As she pivoted, one bolt just missed Ginny.  
,,NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"  
Mrs. Weasley pitched her cloak, wand raised. Bellatrix roared with laughter at sight of her ,,Come on, granny, give us your best."  
Mrs. Weasley fired a volley of spells and Bellatrix’s smile faded. As she countered, jets of light flew back and forth, skittering off the tables and overturned benches.   
As Mrs. Weasley parried a ferocious blast from Bellatrix, George, Bill and Mr. Weasley leaped into the breach, raising their wands ,,Back off, boys! She’s mine!" Molly glared at Bellatrix ,,You will never touch my children again!"  
,,Be thankful we only took one. The other wasn't even yours! Besides…" she indicated George ,,It’s not like you don’t have a spare."  
As Bellatrix grinned, a massive green bolt of light spat from Mrs. Weasley’s wand, striking Bellatrix directly in the sternum. Bellatrix’s smiled curdles, then she toppled to the floor, still. A blood-chilling scream filled the air.

Nagini writhed forward angrily as Donghae dashed away. Seconds later, Eunhyuk came into frame, running alongside.

Harry rised and Voldemort fired again, but Harry simply rised again. Furious, Voldemort stepped forward and pointed the wand only inches from Harry’s forehead, seething. Harry glanced behind, his vision spinning. Nothing was behind him. Only a void beyond the blasted battlement. Only sky and a great fall. He turned back to Voldemort.  
,,You were right."  
Voldemort’s eyes glittered curiously. Harry’s eyes drifted to the wand in Voldemort’s hand.  
,,When you told Professor Snape it was failing you. It will always fail you."  
,,It belongs to me! I killed Snape!"  
,,But what if the wand never belonged to him? What if the wand’s allegiance was to someone else?"  
Voldemort stared at him. Confused. And suddenly, in this moment, it was Harry, beaten and bloody, who seemed in control. He smiled, then pressed even closer, his voice quiet, vaguely taunting ,,Come on, Tom. Let’s end this the way we started it…" he grabbed Voldemort’s cloak in both hands ,,Together."  
And then he fell back, pulling them both into the void.

Donghae and Eunhyuk dashed down the stairs. Nagini closed on them. And then - suddenly - Nagini hissed madly, twisting crazily on the steps, tail snapping back and forth, shattering stairs and walls.  
,,What’s the matter with her?" asked Eunhyuk.  
They watched Nagini thrash. As rubble rained down, they began to run for the Great Hall, skirting Flitwick and Hagrid, who battled a pair of Death Eaters on the stairs.  
Further up the marble stairs, Kyuhyun and Siwon were fighting a couple themselves.

The fighting wizards stopped, peering upward at the plume above. As it stroke toward the ground, another crack filled the sky and Harry and Voldemort burst apart as they met the ground, rolling onto their feet facing one another across the courtyard. Kangin and Leeteuk gasped.  
Chests heaving, they stared at one another, then Voldemort’s eyes shifted. Harry followed his gaze and watched the Elder Wand roll to a rest.  
,,I told you: it’s useless to you." said Harry.  
Just then, Donghae and Eunhyuk burst into view, followed by Nagini. Nagini rised, ready to strike. Harry turned, wand in hand, but he was too late.  
Donghae took Eunhyuk’s hand.  
Voldemort grabbed the Elder Wand…  
Nagini’s head dropped toward them…  
Harry, Kangin and Leeteuk watched in horror as…  
Neville - appearing out of nowhere - stepped into the breach, sword in hand, and with one mighty swing… severed Nagini’s head.  
Voldemort froze, watching Nagini’s body thrash madly for a time before going still.  
Leeteuk and Kangin ran to Donghae and Eunhyuk.  
The great snake’s head tumbled end-over-end and then, as it came to a rest...  
Voldemort bellowed in pain and turned, firing on Harry. Instinctively, Harry raised his wand, countering and the Elder Wand sailed from Voldemort’s hand, turning end-over-end, the spell ricocheting back on him.  
He stood, utterly still for a moment, his eyes on Harry, then dropped.  
Dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and it's happening! only one chapter to go and… I don't think I'm exactly ready to end this…
> 
> Also I hope it's okay that I put EunHae instead of Hermione and Ron. I wanted to give them more time in the story, but didn't know how and this worked the best!


	33. Chapter 33

Quiet now. They were all in Great Hall, some huddled together in small groups, nursing their wounds. There were no tears, just quiet laughter and low conversation. Harry stood at the top of the Hall, surveying it all, then began to walk.  
The Weasleys huddled together, Ginny’s head resting on her mother’s shoulder, her eyes distant.  
The Malfoys sat in the shadows, avoiding eye contact.  
McGonagall stepped into the aisle, giving him a hug, lightly touching his face, then turned away, eyes glistening.  
Aberforth and Oliver Wood sat around goblets of something strong. Aberforth gave him a stoic nod.  
Dean and Seamus laughed together at a table.  
Filch communed with Mrs. Norris.  
Flitwick and Sprout sat quietly, dazed.  
Cho looked up from a group of Ravenclaws, smiled faintly.  
Neville sat wearily, the Sword of Gryffindor still clutched limply in his hand. Luna sat down beside him. Close. Smiled.  
And then Harry looked up and saw Hagrid filling the aisle. Tears in his eyes. He stepped forward, wrapping Harry in his massive arms. Harry winced, then Hagrid released him, cuffing him on the arm and hobbled away, blowing his nose in a giant handkerchief.  
Donghae and Eunhyuk were sitting in the corner, hugging. Donghae looked up, smiling a little at Harry.  
Harry smiled back, then turned, seeing Kyuhyun, Hermione, Ron any others. Standing by the doorway. Watching him.

The group walked together, then stopped, look back at the battered castle in the distance.  
,,Not exactly leaving the place better than we found it, are we?" asked Kyuhyun, linking his arm with Siwon.  
,,Can’t make an omelette without breaking a few eggs." said Hermione.  
Ron gave her a screwy look. She shook her head wearily, frowning ,,Something my mum used to say."  
Harry absently played his fingers over the Elder Wand.  
,,Why didn’t it work for him? The Elder wand." asked Ryeowook.  
,,Because it answers to another." said Harry. Others studied him.  
,,When he killed Snape, he thought the wand would become his. But the thing is… it never belonged to Snape." Harry turned the wand in the light, eyeing its brutish surface as he spoke ,,It was Draco who disarmed Dumbledore that night on the Astronomy Tower. From that moment on, the wand answered to him. Until the other night…" he looked up ,,…when I disarmed Draco."  
,,But that means…" muttered Leeteuk.  
Harry nodded ,,It answers to me."  
,,What do you reckon we should do with it?" asked Ron.  
,,We?" frowned Yesung.  
,,I’m just saying. That’s the Elder Wand! It’s the most powerful bloody wand in the world! With that, we could, we could -"  
Hermione raised her hand and Ron stopped, seeing that her eyes were fixed on Harry, who was staring at the wand, his concentration total.  
Kyuhyun studied Harry's face for a long moment, and then - as if coming to understand something - began to nod.  
As Harry peered down at his hands he took the ends of the wand and… Snap! … broke it in two. Harry, his face a mask, simply turned and pitched the pieces over the edge of the viaduct. For a moment, the group stood in silence, as if words would bring the bridge crashing down.  
Finally, Harry glanced off at the ruins of the castle, smoldering in the distance ,,Well, it wasn’t boring, was it?"  
Ron turned, ready with a reply, but whatever words were   
there - briefly - were gone before he could utter them.  
They all stared into the distance, giving themselves over   
to the silence.  
×××  
Years later, Kyuhyun was sitting on the sofa. It was dark outside, the clock showing a little after 2am.  
Tears were falling down his face.  
,,Kyu? Darling, what's wrong?"  
He turned around to see Siwon descending from the stairs. Kyuhyun looked away.  
Siwon came to him and sat next to him. He hugged smaller man and he put his head on Siwon's shoulder.  
,,Nightmare?" asked older softly.  
,,Yes…" nodded Kyuhyun, sniffling. Siwon hugged him around waist and sat Kyuhyun in his lap. Kyuhyun made himself comfortable, hugging Siwon again.  
,,It's still the same one?" asked Siwon after a moment. Kyuhyun nodded wordlessly. Siwon sighed, caressing Kyuhyun's hair and whispering soothing things in his ear. Younger continued to cry quietly.

Shindong woke up to knocking on the door. He stood up, rubbing his face. The knocking grew louder and faster.  
,,Jesus, I'm coming!" he said, opening the door ,,Something's on fire, or what?"  
On the other side of the door were standing Eunhyuk and Donghae, eyes red, their hands trembling. Shindong let them inside ,,You know I gave you the key for a reason. You could start using it." he said, following them to the living room. The two didn't answer, sitting on the couch, their sides practically glued together. Shindong sighed, sitting opposite of them ,,What happened?" he asked, more softly.  
,,O-our neighborhoods s-started fireworks…" muttered Donghae.  
,,W-we woke up a-and it scared u-us…" added Eunhyuk, both looking down. It was quiet for a moment.  
,,It sounds the same…" whispered Donghae then.

Leeteuk and Kangin were sitting outside, staring at the night sky.  
,,You think you're ready to be a teacher?" asked Kang-In.  
,,No…?" said Leeteuk, chuckling. Then he sighed ,,It'll be weird going back."  
Suddenly inside the house someone screamed ,,No! No! Hyung!"  
Kangin and Leeteuk were immediately up, running inside. They ran up the stairs, throwing open the door to Ryeowook and Yesung's room. Younger boy was trashing, crying in his sleep. Yesung was trying to wake him up, unsuccessfully.  
,,Wookie, Wookie." Leeteuk kneeled next to the bed, taking Ryeowook by shoulders and hugging him. Ryeowook was trashing a little longer, before he went limp, crying and sobbing.  
,,Wookie, wake up…" whispered Yesung as he and KangIn kneeled next to Leeteuk.  
Ryeowook opened his eyes slowly, dazed ,,Heechul-hyung…?" he whispered, before blinking rapidly, his eyes focusing on Leeteuk's face ,,Oh…"  
He pushed himself up, Leeteuk let go of him, letting Ryeowook sit on the bed.  
,,Did I scream again?"  
Yesung nodded, taking Ryeowook's hand.  
,,Sorry…"  
,,It's okay." assured him Kangin.  
,,Not your fault." agreed Leeteuk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Thank you for the comments and kudos, I'm very thankful!  
> See you in my other works!


End file.
